Heirlooms
by Shortey83
Summary: What would happen if the Great Dog Demon never died? And what would happen if he returned to his era with a mortal girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Heirlooms**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Summary: What would happen if the Great Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho, never actually died? What would happen if a new enemy appeared that his sons couldn't defeat? What if he needed to return?…**

**Author's Note: To all of my wonderful readers! I will be updating A Shunned Princess first, and then My Dog, Sesshomaru. I appreciate each and every review and hope see just as many for this story and would really like to know which story you would prefer to have updated more often. Hope you all enjoy this one, and just so you know I will be refering to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father as Inu no Taisho rather than InuTaisho.**

**Story Start: **Outside of her window, Kiyoshi watched as the other girls went off to enjoy the first day of their freedom. Yesterday she had graduated top of her class, and two years early and she was still being forced to stay home by her grandfather. "I need your help around here." he had told her. "I'm getting too old to do all the grounds keeping by myself." She sighed, It was just like her grandfather to put their little home outside the city before her enjoyment and freedom. Sure, she was only sixteen, but shouldn't he at least take her out for lunch or something and give here a few hours freedom? "Are you day dreaming again, Kiyoshi?!" he yelled up the stairs. "No gramps. I'm still working." she called down to him as she returned to her cleaning the upstairs. "Well come down for a minute. I need you to run an errand for me." Kiyoshi jumped up eagerly at that and practically flew down the stairs, nearly running into her grandfather in the process.

"Where am I going?" she asked, looking at the little wrapped package he was holding in his hand. He eyed her for a moment, studying her eagerness before he held out the package. "I need you to take this to the Higurashi Shrine, and make sure to give it to the old shrine keeper. Give it to him and no one else." Kiyoshi nodded, taking her turn to eye the old man. "Okay…" she said, and took the small package. "I'll be back soon, Gramps!" she called over her shoulder as she hopped onto her bike, placing the little parcel in the basket and peddled onto the street. She sighed, the shrine was only a ten minute ride from her house, so it wasn't anything too exciting and gramps would expect her back soon. If only she would have known the significance of that little package and how it would turn her world upside down, she might not have prayed so hard for a little bit of excitement in her life.

**Meanwhile in the Feudal Era…**

Trouble was brewing, and Kagome Higurashi could sense it. The priestess in training was noticing how demons were appearing fewer and fewer-not gone, but in hiding like during the times with Naraku. Her friends agreed with her. Miroku said he kept feeling a ominous presence at a distance, but nothing close. InuYasha had been on edge too, refusing to let her out of his sight for even a moment, and even Sesshomaru had been lingering for longer periods of time much to Rin's enjoyment. Rin was now on her way to becoming a fine young woman and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the boys of the village, Kagome realized, even Kohaku had noticed as well as Shippou… when they were in the village at least. "Everything seems quiet." InuYasha said upon entering their small hut. Kagome looked up at him and smiled "I just can't shake the feeling that this is going to be big." her smile faded "Bigger than Naraku." A shudder ran through her body at the memory. InuYasha chose not to make any comments, but just sat next to her then pulled her to him allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

A few minutes went by before he heard the pattering of footsteps outside their hut. "It's Rin." he informed Kagome before he stood went to see what she needed. "InuYasha!" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist in typical Rin fashion. He knew then that she wanted something "Can you take me to catch some fish? Please, please, please!" He rolled his eyes, knowing that no one, not even his cold hearted brother, could resist that pleading. "Fine." he grumbled, and passed the message to Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she watched them walk off to the nearby lake remained standing at the door to their hut for a few minutes after. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a streak of white approaching. A moment later, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. "InuYasha just took Rin fishing." she told him, not that she expected an answer. "I came to speak with InuYasha." It took her a moment to recover from her shock. "Well, um, do you want to wait for them here?" He surprised her with answering her yet again "I do not wish for Rin to know that I am here yet. I will come back when he returns." This time he didn't wait for her to respond, but rather headed into the trees. Now she was sure of it, things were definitely not right. She couldn't even know how right she was- That in that very moment, an evil was growing that not even her half demon , his brother, or all of their friends together would be able to overcome. She couldn't know that all their fates rested on the shoulders of a young girl carrying a package to her families' shrine back in her own time.

**Present Time…**

It had been a few weeks since she delivered that package to the Higurashi shrine and gramps hadn't let her leave since then. He kept finding things for her to do inside and out, but today he was acting strangely. He had kept his gaze on the evening sky since it began getting dark, and he hadn't said a word. Kiyoshi sat down beside him, finally glad that he had seemed to run out of things for her to do and watched the moon start to rise… a full moon. "Kiyoshi." he finally said "There is something that I have to tell you," _Uh oh_ she thought _This doesn't sound good_. "What is it?" She could hear the worry in her own voice. "For over seven hundred years, our family has kept a secret." he began "A great secret. One that will decide the fate of our world as we know it." _Oh great… _she thought_ Gramps is going senile._ "I have something to show you." he told her, and led her down to the basement. He walked to the far side and pressed in one of the bricks there. Kiyoshi , barely covered her snort of disbelief. It was a good thing she did, because a second later, a section of floor sank down and rolled back, revealing a stairwell. "Come" he said as he grabbed a flashlight and began heading down the stairs.

Kiyoshi began to wonder if her family had been involved in some sort of cult, and if she should run upstairs and grab a sutra or perhaps a crucifix. "Kiyoshi!" her grandfather ordered her into action and she reluctantly began her decent down the cold, dark stairwell listening as the old man continued his story. "Many, many years ago this was the very sight our ancestors house was built. They were simple farmers, with the exception of their oldest daughter. She was a sorceress of sorts, but a good one- a healer and a prophetess." Kiyoshi listened intently as they continued down the long path of what she could tell were well worn steps "While she was a child, she served as a playmate to a princess Izayoi and despite their status the two were great friends. Whenever the lady Izayoi was ill, it was our ancestor she called on to treat her. Upon one of her later visits, she found that Izayoi was with child outside of wedlock- a horrible disgrace at the time- and then found that the child's father was a demon- an even greater disgrace." While it was an interesting story, Kiyoshi was beginning to worry if her grandfather actually believed this story himself, but let him continue "Izayoi's demon lover was a powerful being, perhaps the most powerful of anytime, but he cared for her and their unborn half-demon child. Our ancestor foresaw the great demon's demise, and passed the knowledge on to Izayoi along with two other visions. The first was of her son, and how he would be sealed to a tree after her death, only to wake and fight against and another ,evil, half demon."

Her grandfather made a sharp turn as the passage continued even deeper into the earth then continued "She saw that they would prevail over the evil half demon, but the next vision didn't have such a happy ending." he paused a moment before he continued "In the next vision, a new enemy would threaten the entire world, one that couldn't be defeated since Izayoi's demon lover would perish protecting her. So, Izayoi and our ancestor plotted. They decided to let the world think he had died from the rescue of his child and it's mother, they would let _him_ think he was going to die. And so, after Izayoi had delivered their son and escaped the palace that was up in flames, our ancestor was to prevent his death, shielding him from the collapsing, flaming debris and hide him in her home to heal him and keep him there, until it was time to wake him." Kiyoshi was now completely enthralled in the story "However, he was a demon of supreme power, and it was impossible to return him to full health with her own mortal powers. Eventually the time came when her second vision came true, but she had long since died, so she passed on the task of caring for the demon onto her oldest grandchild, and they to their oldest grandchild and so on. It has been that way for centuries."

He paused at an old stone door covered in what looked to be spells. He then turned to his granddaughter "You are the first and only grandchild of our family. You are also the first woman since our sorceress ancestor, and maybe that will be significant. Maybe with you he will finally wake and be ready to fight." Before he could open the door Kiyoshi asked "But if the whole world would have been destroyed five hundred years ago, why is everything fine now?" He must have asked the same question because he was quick to respond "That is just how time works. None of us can explain it." He opened the door, revealing a hallway. "It's just inside." he said. Kiyoshi was too frightened to ask what was but followed him anyway. She paused at the end of the hallway "It's alright, Kiyoshi." he coaxed her. "I don't want to observe a seven hundred year old corpse, Gramps. Thanks anyways." she said, loosing her nerve. She should have known Gramps wouldn't let her out of it that easy. "Kiyoshi. Get. Over. Here. Now." He said each word as an order, and she never disobeyed his orders. Slowly she walked over to where he stood next to a raised portion of stone on a pedestal that was covered in more spells, a pale green light shining from each character. There were three stairs leading up to the alter like resting place, and to Kiyoshi it felt more like three hundred from how heavy her feet were. "Kiyoshi, meet the demon lord, Inu no Taisho, our most guarded secret and… heirloom, so to speak." the old man chuckled as his young granddaughter gazed into his stone resting place.

Kiyoshi was stunned. She was expecting to come upon a dust covered pile of bones, instead, she saw the most handsome being she had ever lain her eyes on. His pale, silver hair was tied up in a ponytail at the top of his head. Pale skin covered his perfect face, with the exception of two jagged blue stripes, one on each cheek. He wore a white kimono under what appeared to be very heavy looking armor, and he lay on something that looked to be a large white pelt of some sort that was attached under the shoulders of his armor. To top it all off, if he was standing, he would have easily dwarfed Kiyoshi, not that she was very big to begin with. The thing that got her the most was his steady breathing. _He's actually alive!_ she thought watching his chest rise and fall with amazement. "This is my granddaughter, Kiyoshi, my lord." Her grandfather introduced her as he knelt down to his old knees and bowed low before he continued. "It is time that I pass my duties to her, since I will not be around much longer." Kiyoshi gasped "what do you mean?" she demanded, watching her grandfather's slow, tired movements, wondering how she missed it before now. "I'm sorry, Kiyoshi. I didn't have the heart to tell you this before now, but I'm dying." He sighed as he met her agonized face "I have a cancer that they cannot treat, they only discovered it last month. Here, "he said, handing her a journal "I have written down the instructions that you must do in my place. You must watch over him now." Kiyoshi turned to protest, but he stopped her "I have made all the necessary arrangements for after I have gone, but first I have a few things to show you." He reached to the inside of his shirt collar, pulling out a necklace with a large gold amulet attached to it, engraved in the center was a picture of a great dog, standing on clouds. He handed it to her "This was a gift from him to Lady Izayoi. Make sure you always wear it so he knows you are not an enemy in case he wakes. I have learned from the old priest at the Higurashi Shrine of his well and his granddaughter. Do not inquire about it, through, unless he wakes. There can be absolutely no suspicion about him." He placed the necklace around her neck before he grabbed her hand and led her to a bench to sit down.

They both sat in silence for a few moment before she asked "What kind?" "What?" She clarified "You said he was a great demon. What kind of demon is he?" His brows raised in understanding "He is a dog demon." Kiyoshi ran her hands over the amulet. "Is this him?" she asked next. The old man nodded. Silence again. "What am I supposed to do in order to care for him?" she finally broke the silence while doing her best to avoid the other topic of importance. "Just talk to him. It doesn't matter about what, but don't worry, you only need to come down here on the full moon, and possibly wipe the dust from his armor. That's when she predicted he would wake. Other than that, just study the journal. It will explain the spells and teach you more." Kiyoshi was vaguely aware of the tear that had brimmed over, until he wiped it away with his old, weathered hand. "You'll do just fine without me. I promise." he assured her, pulling her into a hug. It wasn't two weeks later, that her grandfather passed, leaving Kiyoshi alone to care for the demon lord. It seemed crazy to her at first, but it was his dying wish for her to care for him and to find happiness no "matter when it would be." The doctor passed that particular phrase off as the cancer messing with his brain, but she knew better. She knew that his hidden message of time and the well at the Higurashi shrine were connected because if this was such a great secret, then he wouldn't have told a soul about it, of that she was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 2**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

Over the next three months, Kiyoshi spent all her time pouring over the journal, studying every page for hours, looking for any of gramps' hidden messages. Every full moon she went as she had been told, to talk to the demon lord. Most of the time she talked about things her and gramps had done together, and asked him if he had ever been told what happened to her parents. For as long as she could remember, she had always lived with her grandfather, and he refused to speak of her parents. If her mother's parents were alive they never even tried to contact her. Kiyoshi hoped it wasn't because they blamed her, but she would never know. She told him of the other children who were still teasing her for being a 'know-it-all', and how she was getting tired of pretending that everything was fine in her world, even though she was completely alone, with the exception of him. She even sang to him when she felt like it, hoping it wasn't offending to his ears. Each time she would visit him, she could feel a change in the air, each time it appeared more charged than the last and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and give her gooseflesh. She checked over the journal, but nothing like that was ever mentioned so she passed it off as paranoia. However, there was about to be a change for the first time in seven hundred years.

**Feudal Era…**

Much to Rin's enjoyment, Sesshomaru had not left the village for the past three months. But he brought the news they were all expecting and dreading at the same time. Trouble was brewing in the east as the panther tribe was stirring, but not lead by the same four as the attack nearly five years ago. It was them who had passed the message on to Sesshomaru at the cost of their lives, and now war was eminent. This time their leader was a panther, stronger than the last and not dependant on the souls of others. Kagome sighed, knowing that this time their foe could not be dealt with using Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, and wondered if even his Bakusaiga would be of any help. InuYasha's Tetsaiga hadn't even left a scratch on the last demon until he had been drained of his souls. They were all in a predicament, and thankfully that had stopped InuYasha and Sesshomaru from fighting long enough to agree that they were on the same side. That was good because the stakes were higher this time. The panther tribe didn't want to stop with just the lands of the west, they wanted to conquer the continent as well. And from what she could remember of her history lessons, the Americas would also soon be discovered, giving the panthers another target once the news reached them. If they hadn't been already. Sometimes being from the future gave her too much to worry about, like it did now. The problem was now they had both the demons and leader to do it, and their side was short on both. Even though Jaken wouldn't admit it, Sesshomaru probably wasn't quiet as strong as his father had been nor did he have the desire to ask anyone for aid. She just hoped that something would change, and soon. That somehow they would gain the strength their side desperately needed.

**Present Time…**

It had been four months since her grandfather's death, and Kiyoshi was missing his presence more than ever, now that all the local boys had gotten wind that she was staying by herself. Too bad it was because they were more interested in her relationship status now that she had inherited all of her grandfather's wealth and possessions. She was always double checking the locks on her doors and windows every night. She even considered getting a dog for extra security, but couldn't decide if she should. After all, gramps had been very firm in his belief that she couldn't have a dog. Tonight was a full moon and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something was going to happen and she wasn't sure if it would be a good outcome. With a quick peek outside, to make sure no one was on their way to her door, she quickly made her way to the basement and opened the path to Inu no Taisho's chamber, as she had decided to call it. She had only made it down about twenty steps when she heard glass shatter, but before she could turn around to investigate, she heard male voices yelling for her to "come out and play". She didn't hesitate and hurried down the stairs, hoping she could get to the door at the other end before they reached her.

Looking over her shoulder, Kiyoshi could see they had already found path in the basement, spotted her light and where now after her. She couldn't tell how many of them there were, but she knew they were catching up fast. Quickly, she turned the corner, hearing one of them cuss as they ran into the wall not even a minute later. She raced to the heavy stone door and pulled it open, but before she could close it, one of the men got their hand inside and began prying it open. She pulled back hard before suddenly releasing it, letting them fall back in a string of curses as she ran down the hallway and into the chamber. She hadn't quite made it into the chamber, before one of them grabbed the tops of her arms and threw her to the ground. Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh before one of them quickly rolled her over and ripped the front of her shirt open. The other men, four all together now that she could see them all and all wearing ski masks, snickered as they watched their 'leader' attempt to pin Kiyoshi to the floor. "From the looks of things you're into that kinky stuff aren't you? You in a blood cult or something?" he sneered, taking notice of the chamber, chuckling darkly before her knee connected with his groin. This time it was her attacker's breath who left him, falling off her, clutching himself in his hand. Kiyoshi struggled to her feet and backed up the stairs until she felt the cool of the stone bed against her back "You little, bitch!" the injured one yelled as he finally righted himself. "I was planning on taking it easy on you, but now I'm not so sure…I …want…to…" his words faded as his eyes widened along with the other three, all of them were starring at her in horror. No not at her, she noticed, behind her. The hair on the back of her neck was on end like it hadn't been before and chills ran up and down her spine, not in fear, but at the sudden charge in the air. Trembling, she slowly turned, and looked up to see, the demon lord, Inu no Taisho, himself sitting up an arm resting on a raised knee and looking down at her with the most entrancing amber eyes. Those eyes, slid down from her face to her chest where she was clutching her torn shirt shut, the amulet dangling at the tops of her heaving breasts.

Kiyoshi hadn't realized how bad she was trembling until she looked down at the hand grasping her shirt. He met her eyes again, this time in fury, but not at her she was relieved to see as that furious gaze shifted from her to those standing behind her. Slowly, he stood, and kept standing, until he towered over her, his eyes never leaving the men who were slowly backing to the entrance - a low, deadly growl rumbled from his chest. He was on them before they knew what happened, before Kiyoshi saw him move, throwing them one at a time down the hallway and out the door. She watched him as he growled something to them at the bottom of the staircase before the scrambled, one over the other back up the way they had came. Now, he was returning to her, and Kiyoshi felt her entire being trembling. He then spoke, his voice deep and smooth "You needn't fear me, Kiyoshi." his large clawed hand reaching out to touch her head. "I would never harm you, little one, not after all you and your family have sacrificed for me." Kiyoshi slowly found her voice, after she had managed to ease her trembling with a few deep breaths. "You know my name?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Of course. I listened to what you had to say. The first few not so much- the past four of your generations were clearest though." His lips lifted into a easy smile "Your grandfather was extremely proud of you. He spoke mostly of you since the day you were born."

Slowly, Kiyoshi's fear began slipping away and she asked, her voice a bit louder this time. "Then you know the whole story…and why?" she questioned carefully, and he nodded. "I've heard it many times and it never changes. At first I didn't want to believe it, but after hearing it so many times, my way of thinking changed and I could understand why Izayoi made the choice she did. She wanted our son and myself live and didn't care about her own welfare." Silence remained for a moment before she remembered that she was supposed to contact the Higurashi shrine keeper. "I think should go ahead and make a phone call…" she told him, wondering if she would need to explain that. His expression brightened a little. "Yes, I have been curious to see this _telephone_ your grandfather explained to me." He moved to the side, motioning for Kiyoshi to lead the way when she began to slowly approach the stairs, his voice came again "They have gone. They decided they wanted to live." Kiyoshi laughed a little at his blunt statement that he would have killed them, but hey, seven hundred years ago that probably would have been an everyday thing. Without any further hesitation, they made their way up the long staircase, Kiyoshi's breathing already out of order before they reached the top. _Weak as a kitten_ the demon lord thought watching as she made her way up the stairs and into a room filled with odd looking furniture. He watched with interests as she picked up a strange rectangular object, pressed a few different spots on it's underside and held it to her ear. With his demon senses, he had no trouble hearing the ringing coming from it and a woman's voice answer.

"Hello?" the other woman answered. "Um, could I please speak to Mr. Higurashi?" Kiyoshi asked. "Sure. Just one moment." He heard the clack as the phone was put down on the other end and then the woman yell for her father. As well as the old man grumbling about "Who could be calling this late?" and then answer "This is Mr. Higurashi. Who's calling?" Kiyoshi was fidgeting on this end. "Um, Mr. Higurashi, this is Kiyoshi. My grandfather sent you a package a few months ago…" she explained. Silence was on the other end before she got a reply. "And…?" the old man inquired, expectation coating his voice. "Gramps told me to let you know that he's awake and ask about the well." A gasp was her answer. "I'll be right over!" he said and slammed the phone down, severing the connection. "Okay…" she said, putting the phone back where it had been resting "They'll be here in a few minutes," she said. He nodded "Before they do, you might want to change." he said, looking to where she was still gripping her shirt together. She had forgot about that, surprisingly, and felt the blood running to her cheeks in embarrassment before she quickly ran upstairs to change. She let the tattered remains of her shirt fall to the floor, then opened a drawer and grabbed a shirt, any shirt, and threw it on, not concerned about if it matched.

It was only five minutes before she heard knocking on the door and rushed downstairs. Carefully, she peeked out the door, still a little shaken, and was relieved to see the old shrine keeper, his daughter, and his grandson, Souta. Kiyoshi remembered him from being a year behind her in school, and let them in. "You say he's awake?" his grandfather questioned, holding what looked to be a small jewelry box. It looked to be made of polished ivory and bordered in gold while it's lid was covered in mother-of-pearl. Kiyoshi nodded and led them into the back living room where he was waiting. She completely understood their shocked reaction, because she was still recovering herself. "Whoa" she heard Souta's voice first "He's gotta be InuYasha's dad." "Yes" his mother agreed in the same breathless tone. Old man Higurashi cleared his throat, everyone's attention now in his direction. "From what I understand, you are needed in the Feudal Era. My granddaughter, Kagome, now lives there with your son, InuYasha." He informed the demon lord, who nodded. "I know. Kiyoshi's grandfather informed me of this. What I need to know is how she got there. He didn't have that bit of information." he answered, and Kiyoshi assumed her grandfather had told him this right before he passed away. Mr. Higurashi nodded before he explained. "There is an old well on the grounds of our shrine. Kagome said it is the Bone Eater's Well, and that is how she used to make her trips back and forth, but she has made the choice to remain there as a priestess." he then looked to Kiyoshi "Your grandfather said that you were to accompany him there. And before you refuse, I'll have you know that things here will be taken care of, besides he said this wasn't a request but an order." _Damn_ she thought _He's ordering me around from the grave._ The old man continued to address her "He said to take the journal he left you, as well as this" he held out the jewelry box for her to take. "He said don't open it until you've crossed through the well. Now I think you should go pack a bag to take with you."

Kiyoshi did as he told her and went upstairs, packing a bag with three simple outfits, her grandfather's journal, a light jacket, and her toiletry bag. She placed the little box on top and closed her bag then slipped it on her shoulders, surprised at how light she managed to keep it, before heading back downstairs. The Higurashi's had already left, heading back to their shrine leaving the task of getting him there to Kiyoshi. How she was going to sneak a demon from her house to the shrine was beyond her. He stuck out like a sore thumb with that silver hair, battle armor, and furry white pelt. "Well, lets see if we can get you there without anyone noticing." she told him, heading out the door. "Hold your bag." he told her once they were outside. Confused, she did as he told her, and squeaked in surprise as he lifted her bridal style into his arms. He glanced both ways down the street, making sure the coast was clear she hoped. He pulled her tighter against him before he whispered "Hang on." Kiyoshi just barely had time to grasp the fold of his haori before he was running, covering the distance to the shrine faster than she could on her bike. Her ten minute ride turning into a one minute sprint for him, not including the three seconds for him to bound up the stairs in a single leap.

Not surprisingly, the Higurashi's were just climbing up the steps as he was setting Kiyoshi on her unsteady feet, her head still spinning and her ears still ringing from his little run. "Are you alright?" he questioned, prying her fingers from his haori with his iron strength. She managed to nod, but quickly decided that wasn't a good idea when her ears started ringing more. Allowing her legs to give out, Kiyoshi slowly sank to the ground putting her head between her knees, taking slow even breaths till the ringing subsided and she felt she could stand again. Inu no Taisho gave her a questioning glance "We'll _not_ be doing that again." she declared, ignoring his smug grin. "Wow, that was fast!" Souta yelled as he ran up the stairs after paying for the taxi they had taken, and Kiyoshi grimaced at his remark while following his grandfather over to a little shack. They all filed in, but Souta and his mother stayed at the top of the stairs leaving the other three surrounding the well. "As far as we know, it was only Kagome and InuYasha who could pass through," Mr. Higurashi explained "but it seems that the two of you were meant to pass through as well. However, if you do make it through, I'm not sure if you'll be able to return." That may not have been a worry to Inu no Taisho, but it was to Kiyoshi. Would she be permanently be separated from everything she had ever known? She wondered, looking into the now ominous black hole in the ground, but if this was the case, it was what her family had been working towards for seven hundred years and there was no backing out now. So, squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and spoke up "Well, let's get this over with and save the world." the demon lord's chuckle was right behind her as he picked her up by the back of her shirt and unceremoniously dropped her into the well before he leaped in himself. The hard impact of the ground rising up to meet her never came as she felt herself freefalling before her feet gently touched ground as did his. Looking up, she saw the sky and knew it had actually worked when she saw a starry sky rather than a covered roof. Kiyoshi allowed him to lift her up by her waist and jump out of the well then set her on solid ground again.

Her senses confirmed her as there were no honking horns of a nearby street, no sign of the street lamps to light the dark forest, and no smell of car exhaust to be found- only silent night and clean air. She heard the demon beside her take in a deep, appreciative breath of the clean air, and Kiyoshi could only wonder what the foul air of the city must have been doing to his sensitive nose. A cool autumn breeze slipped past them and he turned his head in that direction, taking in the different scents not detectable to Kiyoshi's mortal senses. "This way." he told her, nodding in the direction of the cool breeze. She didn't question him, but followed directly behind him, using his large form as a barrier against the cold wind. It was only about ten minutes later when a glow was coming from just past the trees, turning out to be a little village composed of wooden huts. She heard yelling and looked to her left, and saw a group of people, their backs to the villages and armed facing another group also armed. Both of them on the verge of a fight, she decided. "Come quietly as you can." the demon told her, making his way towards the two opposing groups using the trees as cover. She did as he said, being careful to make as little noise as possible. From what she had heard, she felt kind of bad for whoever was threatening the village, if Inu no Taisho had indeed returned to his full power, and she was about to have her beliefs confirmed.

**Feudal era…**

It had been Sesshomaru who had reacted first, the demonic aura reaching his sense first, then InuYasha, followed by Miroku and Kagome. The four of them, as well as Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, and Shippou made their way to put themselves between the approaching demons and the village. With the exception of Sesshomaru of course, who was simply putting himself between the demons and Rin. After all this time, he still despised humans, only not so much now that Naraku was gone Kagome sighed, but refocused her attention on the approaching auras. In a matter of moments, five panther demons stood before them. "We bring word from our new Master." One began, a pale cream colored feline "He says to surrender and join him, or fight and die by his hand." He turned his attention to Sesshomaru, a bit nervous. "He says he would be willing to negotiate with you on the life of the young mortal you protect if you willingly surrender your lands to him." Kagome could hear the pale panther's voice tremble as he delivered the message to InuYasha's older brother. Not once did, Sesshomaru's face change from his emotionless state. "Tell your Master that he will never control the lands of the West, so long as they are mine to rule. Tell him that I negotiate nothing but his own surrender with him, and then that will only be do decide how I dispatch him." Sesshomaru's voice was covered in an icy tone he had never even unleashed on InuYasha, and it made her tremble. "Well, then." another panther, this one a light grey, interrupted the first "We shall now destroy you and the village. Those are our orders, surrender or destruction." Five to eight were pretty good odds Kagome thought, before a voice, deep and full of authority sounded from beside them. "Then it shall be your destruction." Every head turned in the direction of that voice, and Kagome felt her heart stop. There was no mistaking that silver hair, those, amber eyes, that were both InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's, nor that heavy armor that his clad his true form in the border between this world and the next. Not sure how it was possible, Kagome along with the other gaped in astonishment as they looked to the form of the Great Demon Lord, Inu no Taisho, father to both Sesshomaru and InuYasha and formerly believed to be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 3**

**Author : Shortey83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters.**

Kiyoshi could see the astonishment on the faces of those protecting the little village, and was sure then that the demon her sorceress ancestor had saved, and given her life and the lives of her posterity in order to save was truly as powerful as she had been told. Those who were about to attack the village were also stunned, cats she saw in utter disbelief, by his arrival. They hissed in surprise and huddled together, defeat already in their yellow eyes as they gazed at him, awaiting their deaths. They would fight, Kiyoshi saw, but they knew that they would die fighting and braced themselves. The wind even stopped, allowing the crack of his claws lengthening to reach them "You shall never succeed in your mission, and your master will die for his tyranny." With that he sprang so quickly that if Kiyoshi had blinked, she would have missed it, even if it was a blur to her eyes. She watched as the cats lost their nerve and turned to flee, but never succeeded in escape. Horrified, though she was, Kiyoshi couldn't move her eyes from the blood of the cats splattering, their limbs and heads flying in different directions as they were removed by a simple flick of Inu no Taisho's claws - they quickly fell one by one.

The trembling that overcame her, wasn't in fear, but from the cold as the breeze swept past her, bringing the coppery smell of blood to her not so sensitive nose. Now she was overcome in awe at the power of the demon that her family had cared for, for nearly seven hundred years. He had sliced through skin and bone as easily as butter with the same clawed hands that he had gently placed on her head after rescuing her from what could have been several rapists. Those hands were now covered in demon blood. Her gentle protector, she realized, was indeed a skillful warrior.

It felt good to allow himself the pleasure of tearing apart those who not only threatened his sons, but his former lands. He knew that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were well able to kill these demons, but now with war so close, he couldn't risk any injury to the humans who would aid them in battle, Besides it felt good to finally flex his demon muscle. "Father" Sesshomaru's voice came from behind him and he turned to face his eldest son. "Yes, Sesshomaru. I am alive." He knew his son well enough to know that he may have been thinking that but would never ask out loud. "How is that possible?" a young priestess, Kagome, he assumed from how she resembled the Shrine keeper's daughter. With the threat of the demons diminished, he felt things were now safe for Kiyoshi to come out of hiding and turned his head back to where she stood quietly in the forest. "It's alright, Kiyoshi. Come here." His demon eyes penetrated the darkness of the tree line and saw her nod and slowly make her way out of the forest. A gasp came from the Kagome girl "She's from my time." Inu no Taisho nodded to affirm her accusation. He could see Kiyoshi trembling again as she walked over to him, and he frowned. He should have known better to use such violence in front of her. _Just like a little kitten_ he thought, deciding that, despite his enemies being feline, that is what he would call her. Finally, she stood beside him, glancing nervously between him and the group. "This is Kiyoshi. Her family has guarded me for seven hundred years." He watched Kagome's eyes light up with understanding "You came from my time too, but how?" she asked. "It is a long story, and one that will be told later. For now, tell me everything you know of this new panther master." he told them.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination, though his face would never reveal it, as his father quickly dispatched the panthers, and it was his father. The carefully controlled aura and the unique scent belonged to no other and couldn't ever be recreated but he had to inquire. His fascination grew as his father called to the woods "It's alright, Kiyoshi. Come here." and the timid figure of a small human woman in odd clothes come towards him. Her soft chestnut hair, hang down to the small of her back in a loose ponytail that allowed a few strands to frame her face. Her eyes were a soft, warm chocolate color, wide in amazement and uncertainty, as she glanced from his father to where he and the others were standing. She was small, even for a human, but perhaps that was because she was still young. Those warm, brown eyes of hers lit up in wonder as she glanced from Sesshomaru back to Inu no Taisho and to Sesshomaru again, noticing the incredible resemblance between the two. However, once they met his cold amber eyes again, he watched a blush cover her cheeks as she averted his eyes. _What kind of creature is she?_ Sesshomaru wondered as he watched that delicious blush continue to color her pale cheeks. There was no way such an entrancing being was merely mortal, but she was his nose told him as her scent, the smell of orange blossoms, was blown to him by the cool evening breeze. He was unhappy. A mortal had found a way to bewitch him _and_ his father this time, only the glance his father gave her was more like the Kagome girl would look at the young fox demon when he was asleep. An adoring look rather than a loving look, but he still didn't like her standing so close to another male despite the fact that male was his father. For some odd reason, he wanted her beside him and no other. His eyes finally left her as his father mentioned something about her family watching over him for seven hundred years or so, but now his eyes were only for the soft human girl standing by his resurrected father.

Kiyoshi couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks as her eyes met the amber eyes of who she assumed was Inu no Taisho's son. The resemblance between the two was uncanny yet obvious. His son had the same long silver hair, yet his amber eyes were completely void of any emotion. Where his father had a jagged blue stripe on each cheek, he had two smooth magenta stripes in their place and a azure crescent moon between his brows. He wore less armor, revealing a white and red haori, though the armor still appeared to be heavy, and where his father had a large furry pelt on his back, his was wrapped around his right shoulder. Sesshomaru, she believed was what he had been called. His expression was suddenly more ominous as there was a subtle change in his eyes- anger. At her? She quickly averted her eyes unless he was angry that he thought she was starring, but her blush still wouldn't leave her cheeks. The Kagome girl led them into the village where an old priestess stood waiting for them, and a girl only a few years younger than herself waiting beside a hut. "That was very quick." the old priestess noted before her one good eye widened at the sight of another demon with the group. "I see why the battle quickly ended." Her eyes then fell to Kiyoshi. "It seems the well has opened and allowed another over." There was a flash of flame, and where a large two tailed cat had been standing there was now a small cuddly one that leapt into the arms of a woman in black armor.

One by one, they filed into the hut, and Kiyoshi wondered how they all managed to fit. They all sat around the fire pit in the middle, Kiyoshi ended up sitting between the demon lord and the little girl who had been standing with the elderly priestess. The little girl was the one to break the silence. "My name's Rin." she told Kiyoshi. Her little eyes bright with excitement and curiosity. "What's yours?" That blush was back as everyone watched her waiting for her answer. "Kiyoshi." she answered, her voice just above a whisper. Rin then took it upon herself to introduce the entire group starting to her immediate right. "This is Lady Kaede." The older priestess she saw. "Kagome, she's still training to be a priestess. InuYasha. He's a half demon. Sango" the one holding the cat wearing the black armor, "and that's Kirara that she's holding. That's Miroku. He's a monk and Sango's husband. That's Kohaku," a boy about her age wearing the same armor as Sango, "He's Sango's little brother. That's Master Jaken," A little toad looking thing she hadn't noticed before that was holding a two headed staff. "And that's Lord Sesshomaru!" He was the only one who needed no introduction as he starred at her from across the fire. Rin stopped once she reached Inu no Taisho. "Um, I don't know who he is, but he looks a lot like Lord Sesshomaru." The little toad thing interrupted her. "You silly mortal! That is Lord Sesshomaru's father!." Her little eyes lit up. "Oh!" she then glared at Jaken. "He's InuYasha's father too, Master Jaken. You're the silly one."

"So, Kiyoshi," Kagome interrupted the argument " Why don't you tell us how you came across _their_ father." Kiyoshi smiled at how she was trying to make peace between the two. So, she explained her house, and how her grandfather had told her the story while walking down to his chamber. She explained how her grandfather died after passing the information onto her and how she had been placed in charge of caring for him. "So you mean to tell us that his whereabouts have been kept secret by certain members of your family for seven hundred years?" Miroku asked. Kiyoshi nodded. "Gramps explained it to me in his journal that in order for the spells that worked on restoring his power to stay intact, only one member of the family could know about him at a time with the exception of the passing on of information. He said that in order for the spells to work, they drew their power from all members of the family constantly so that none were drained of their life force as would have happened if the family had ever dwindled to low numbers or lost the next in line to guard the secret." She thought for a moment before adding "Which it almost did." InuYasha questioned her this time. "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked to the half demon, suppressing the sudden urge to scratch the back of his head and find out if he had a happy spot or not. "I had distant cousins, but my father was an only child and so was I, so when gramps died I was basically by myself." He nodded in understanding. She already knew his story. "Well, it's a good thing he woke up then." Rin chimed in. "It was a very good thing." the demon of interest added "I noticed you left out a few details- four specific details." Heat flooded her face in embarrassment as a shiver raced through her body at the memory, but she didn't say anything about it so he took the liberty. "I woke to her being attacked by four men wearing some strange garment covering most of their faces." Kagome gasped. "Were they like ski masks?" she asked Kiyoshi who nodded. "What did they want?" she pressed. That red on her cheeks just continued to heat, but if the demon lord knew of her being uncomfortable with this conversation, he ignored it. "They were attempting to rape her."

The room was filled with gasps, and Kiyoshi was about to tell his to use a more sensitive word with Rin in the room but was distracted by a small speck hopping onto the demon's neck. Automatically she reached up and smacked it, not paying attention to who she hitting in the process until he said "I speak of rescuing you and you strike me." his voice was confusion and disbelief, and everyone was openly gaping at her, except for Sesshomaru, though his eyes were wider in surprise. She looked at the bug in her hands and then back to him, her brows pulled together in confusion. So for lack of a better word she asked "Huh?" He was quick to respond "You struck me." His voice now more disbelief." _Oh…_she understood. "I didn't strike. I swatted." she then held her hand out, the bug in the palm of her hand. "I swatted a flea, but you know gramps said "Where there's one, there's ten more you don't see." InuYasha snorted to cover his laugh. Kagome wasn't so smooth. She chuckled and didn't try to hide it. Inu no Taisho's eyes widened in understanding as he carefully picked up the bug from her hand. "Kiyoshi, this isn't any flea. This is Myoga, he's a flea demon." She blinked and watched as the flea stood. "Oh… Whoops. Sorry about that." she said, feeling odd for talking to a flea. "It's a common mistake." the flea told her "and you won't be the last to make it." Kiyoshi shrugged her shoulders and quickly changed the subject away from herself. "So…What's this impending doom that's coming?"

That did the trick. From that point on the conversation was strictly between the others, and it was getting late. Kiyoshi felt her eyelids getting heavy, but noticed she wasn't the only one. Rin's head now rested on her shoulder, and even though the wooden wall was uncomfortable against her back, Kiyoshi didn't want to move and wake the little girl up. She was on the brim of consciousness when they finally decided on a plan. "The humans of this village are both out of the way and irrelevant to the panther tribe. They'll want to deal with me first." Inu no Taisho said and the others nodded in agreement. "Besides they won't be able to use any of them against me. So, with the exception of Kaede, the rest of us should head to the Western Palace and use that as our base of operation." Kiyoshi didn't open her eyes this time because she heard them murmur in agreement. "Very well. We should leave now. The more time we have to ready ourselves the better." There was some noise as everyone stood up, but Kiyoshi was just too tired from her long and eventful day…and night. She figured the sun would be coming up soon. "I'll carry Rin" someone volunteered before they lifted her away from Kiyoshi. She was expecting Inu no Taisho to wake her up, but he didn't. She listened to retreating footsteps as most of them exited the hut, leaving only the demon lord, his two sons and the two priestesses. "I can carry her if you want to ride with Sango." InuYasha told Kagome, but she never got a chance to respond. Kiyoshi faintly heard footsteps approaching her before an arm roped with muscle grasped her around the waist and another slipped under her knees picking her up bridal style. Her eyes cracked open to see InuYasha, Kagome, and Kaede with shock written all over their faces. She wasn't sure why, and she didn't care either. She just knew the soft fur right next to her head made a perfect pillow. It dawned on her, eventually, that there were only two people with large furry pelts and only one of them had that fur on their shoulder- Sesshomaru. She fell asleep with her last thought being 'Why would Sesshomaru carry me?'.

Sesshomaru could feel the shocked looks from the others as he walked away with Kiyoshi in his arms. As dog demon's went, leadership was determined by power, and Sesshomaru, though strong, it was his father who was truly _the_ demon of supreme power. The fact that his father was back may have meant that the western lands were his to control again, but Sesshomaru was more than willing to give up that responsibility now that this delicate little human was around to occupy his time. Now his father could have back the headache of running the lands while he had nothing but free time to do what he pleased. Never had he felt such a instant, possessive, and strong connection to another creature. It was as if she had woven a spell around him and he knew, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. The very thought of his brother putting his hands on her had filled him with rage, and his father! He was more than willing to tear the demon apart if it had been possible, war or no war. He felt her head sink into the fur at his shoulder and a dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she finally allowed herself to fall asleep. "Jaken, put her things on AhUn." he told the little imp who was also gaping openly at him. So long as she was at the palace her could care less about the presence of his younger brother and his human friends. It was only a few minutes before everyone was ready, but he was annoyed at the fact that there were going to be three little human brats running around his home so he moved his thoughts to Kiyoshi. He remembered the rage, more black and furious than with InuYasha's offer to carry her, at hearing how four men had tried to steal her virginity from her. He wished then that he cold travel to her time, rip those bastards apart slowly and bring their heads to display on pikes in front of his palace. "She doesn't do well with running." his father told him from behind. Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer as he formed a cloud and flew off in the direction of his palace.

It wasn't long before he felt the suns rays on his back as the night finally ended. It was a quiet trip to the palace with the exception of his brother arguing with his woman about something petty. He had sent Jaken ahead to prepare his father's old room and inform the staff of his return so they would know to present any pressing issues to him. He had also instructed that Jaken prepare the rooms on the opposite side of the cast for the others, but he wondered if the little imp would have the sense to prepare Kiyoshi's room next to his rather than with the others. Perhaps he should have given him more specific instructions, but it was too late now since the castle came into view. Things must have been ready since Jaken was waiting on the steps of the castle and a few of the servants were lined up to greet them. They bowed low and welcomed both his father and himself home in unison before being dismissed. "I have prepared rooms for the humans like you requested, My Lord." the little imp told him. One of the servants showed them the way. "Where did you prepare a room for Kiyoshi?" he asked the imp. "Next to your brothers." Jaken answered, sounding proud of himself until Sesshomaru's low growl began to echo around the entrance of the castle. The little imp fell to his knees and begged his forgiveness until Sesshomaru spoke. "Prepare the rooms next to mine for her. Now." he growled the last part. His irritation was still present for a few minutes after the imp fled the room for his life, and his low growl continued to rumble.

Kiyoshi stirred in his arms and he immediately stopped. Those soft brown eyes opened briefly as she sleepily looked around and then to him. "Go back to sleep." he told her and she was quick to obey, snuggling back into his fur. As much as he would have liked to, he couldn't hold her all day. He had plans to make with his father for battle so there was the problem of where to put her. His chambers, he quickly decided and began climbing the stairs and heading through the winding labyrinth of corridors. He could hear the servants bustling in the chambers beside his to clean it and fill it with beautiful kimonos, jeweled combs, and a variety of fruits among other things. He cradled her in one arm while he opened the door with the other and carried her in. Now where to put her? In front of the hearth that was burning? No… On the mound of pillows in the other room with sunlight pouring in it? No…In his bed? Yes… He carried her over to his large bed, placing her on the red and white silk covers. The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly in one of his rare smirks as she instantly snuggled into one of the many pillows and he knew then that never had he seen such a beautiful creature. He was tempted to join her there, but after what those humans had attempted to do, he would wait for her to invite him into her own bed first then he would bring her to his own. And invite him there she would, whether she knew it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 4**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

The afternoon sun shining in her face was what eventually woke Kiyoshi. She groaned and rolled over in her bed. _Wow what a dream._ she thought as she grabbed one of her pillows to hug. Except it didn't feel like her pillow. She took a deep breath. It didn't smell like her pillow either. In fact it smelled wonderfully masculine. Kiyoshi's eyes flew open and she bolted up into a sitting position before looking around to get her bearings. She was in a very large, very soft bed covered in red and white silk sheets and a massive amount of gold silk cover pillows. The room itself was huge and she could have probably fit the entire lower level of her house in it. There were several large bookcases filled with books and scrolls alike. Weapons of all sorts hung on every wall. A large fireplace was against the wall to the left of the bed that was so large she could have easily walked in it. There were two sets of doors. One on each side of the room, one lead to another room filled with pillows and a few low tables while the other led into what appeared to be a bathing area. The last thing she remembered was everyone agreed to go to some palace and then someone carrying her… who was it again? She racked her brain for the memory of their face, but she had no need to since she abruptly remembered leaning her head against fur. _Sesshomaru…_ her mind told her, but where was she and where was everyone else?

Not even a minute after his name was whispered in her mind, he walked into the room, his amber eyes immediately on her. Kiyoshi wondered if her face had begun to enjoy turning red since it was now doing so very often, but then again, she was sitting on a large inviting bed and a very handsome demon was eyeing her hungrily so how could she not blush? She finally got up her nerve to speak to him "Um, where is everyone?" He studied her for a moment before he answered. "In their rooms asleep." She moved her eyes from his "Oh…" this would definitely qualify as one of the most awkward conversations she had ever had. "Come." he told her "You may go to your room now." Slowly, she climbed out of the bed and walked over to him. Following him into the hallway. The walk was a short one as he stopped at the next door down the hall or could she call it that due to its sheer size? It was more like a passageway that continued on and on. There were more doors lining the hall, each of them spaced pretty far apart. Large rooms she guessed from the one she was just in. He opened the door for her "This is where you will be staying." he said and moved aside for her to enter. It was perfect for her. The bed was just as large as the other had been, but this one was covered in sky blue and white silk with silver pillows, the walls were covered in beautiful paintings of Sakura trees in bloom, and different flowers were in vases around the room along with a bowl of fruit that she was ready to devour. There were also a few bookcases in this room as well, but not as many and the marble fire place was a bit smaller, but just as grand. There was a little vanity with a matching stool on the wall beside the door that led to an attached bathing area and on it were a few ornamental combs of some sort. "Wow…" was the only word she could say, but even it seemed to fall short. Her brows pulled together before she asked him "Whose room was I in?" She wasn't expecting him to give her the answer he did. "Mine." she froze. Why had he put her in his bed? The thought had her heart pounding frantically, but eased as he finished his answer. "They had not quite finished preparing this room for you." _Oh…_ she thought, but couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. "Thank you…" she turned to tell him, but he had already left. Peeking her head out the door, she watched him walk back to his room. "Thank you." she said again, a little louder. When he paused at his door she knew he had heard him and closed the door. She practically flew to the bowl of fruit and picked up a bunch of grapes and popped one into her mouth. It was juicy and delicious. She took the bunch and flopped down on her huge bed and spotted her bag sitting behind the door and she remembered the little ivory box, but it would wait until after she was done eating. Before she knew it, she had ate the entire bunch and a third of another before she felt satisfied.

She then went to her bag and opened it, only to find that the little box was missing. She dumped everything out and removed every single article and laid it out to make sure it wasn't tangled up in anything. Panic overcame her. She had been instructed to open that box once on this side of the well. She flew out the door and down to Sesshomaru's door, but hesitated to knock on it, and all her nerve had just flown out the window. On the verge of panic, she was about to walk back to her room when the door opened. Sesshomaru stood there, his armor removed but still clothed. "I don't mean to bother you or anything, but I think someone took something out of my bag…" she explained. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door to his room. "What is missing?" he asked. "I had a little jewelry box I was supposed to open after I crossed through the well. I don't what's in it." He nodded and began walking down the hallway and she followed him. "What does it look like?" She remembered it well. "It's ivory, with gold trim and the lid is covered in mother-of-pearl. It's not very big." He didn't answer this time, but only continued walking down a series of pathways and staircases. Kiyoshi was already lost on how to get back to her room, but soon they reached what she faintly remembered to be the castle entrance. Jaken was walking in along with a few servants. "Jaken." The little imp hurried over to his master. "Assemble all of the servants here. Now. Everyone of them." The little imp didn't question his motives, which was wise on his part after angering him this morning. It was only a few minutes before nearly a hundred bodies filled the entryway, all of them standing in silence. "Jaken, something was taken from Kiyoshi's things." Sesshomaru told the imp. "Who did you hand it to while the rooms were being prepared?" The little imp went into the crowd and pulled out a five different servants. "These were the ones in charge of preparing the room, Master Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru slowly stalked forward and the five that had been singled out were now visibly trembling. "Which of you took it?" was all he said and they looked to one another. "We didn't take anything, my lord." one of them said, a female with an odd colored turquoise hair, and they all nodded. "Very well." The one who had spoke smirked at Kiyoshi as Sesshomaru turned his back to her almost as if she were saying 'ha ha' "Then if I search the servants quarters I won't find anything?" he continued and her smirk immediately disappeared. "N-No, my lord." she stuttered. "Very well." he said then turned to the little imp "Jaken, keep them here. Kiyoshi stay with Jaken."

Sesshomaru could tell the servant woman was lying. She had probably been intrigued by the odd looking bag and decided to investigate it and came upon Kiyoshi's little box he assumed, but no matter. If she had taken it, she would have hidden it in her quarters. It wasn't hard for him to distinguish the servants smells from Kiyoshi. Even though the servants had large bathing areas, they rarely bothered to bathe where as Kiyoshi smelled clean and delicious. He remembered the servant girl's scent- slightly clean- as he wandered through the halls there and found her little room. Sure enough, upon opening the door, he smelled Kiyoshi's scent, the smell of orange blossoms and, most importantly, clean. He only had to lift a freshly washed work kimono to find it laying on the bed. It was just as Kiyoshi had described. He picked it up and exited the stinking area of his castle, and thought about recommending a rule to his father making sure the servants bathed frequently so as not to leave such an odor. He saw their faces drop as he reappeared holding the little box. "Now that I know that you've lied to me, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself." he told her "Did you take anything from the box?" The woman quickly shook her head. "No, my lord. I couldn't get it open." he assumed she wasn't lying at her embarrassment at not being open to open a mortal's simple box. "They told me to take it!" she accused pointing her finger at the other four who were now looking worried. Her heard Kiyoshi softly snort in amusement so he turned to her raising a brow. She flushed a delicious color and looked anywhere but at him. "Would you like to ask a question?" she shrugged and surprised him by doing so "If they told to you jump off a cliff, would you? Or if they told you to slit your own throat, would you?" apparently that answer didn't work for her either as she now seemed slightly annoyed, rather than worried. "Jaken, take them down stairs and dismiss the others back to their duties." Sesshomaru told the little imp, and led Kiyoshi back upstairs. "What's downstairs?" she asked him. "The dungeon" he answered simply and said nothing else.

Kiyoshi quietly followed Sesshomaru to her room, and once inside handed her the little box. Her hands met his for an instant, feeling his callused skin against her own smooth palm. She assumed the swords he had been wearing earlier were the reason. "Thank you." she told him sincerely "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." "You did nothing wrong." he told her "Do not hesitate to ask for anything." She nodded and watched him leave again before ordering her heart to behave. She went and sat on the bed and took a deep breath before lifting the lid. _That's odd. That woman said she couldn't open it_ she thought. Inside was a folded piece of what looked to be old parchment. Carefully she unfolded it, and read the message written on in.

_My dearest child, I will have been long dead by time you read name is Chinatsu, your ancestor who began the task of healing the great dog demon. Since you are reading this, it means you are the first granddaughter to keep watch over him, and that he has waken, taking you with him back to the time when he was needed. You, my child, are special for it was you who was always meant to be there when he woke and that you will be the one to inherit my gifts. The spells have been passed down until they reach you, but no other could have used them. It will be startling the first time a vision comes over your mind, but it will soon pass and it will feel strange once the magic starts to run through your veins. That will pass soon as well. You need not worry about any of your visions for I have already seen that this battle will be the last between humans and demons, so focus mainly on your healing spells. The items in this box will help you to control your power until you become accustomed to it on a regular basis. Firstly the necklace-_ Kiyoshi looked from the note into the box, and picked up the necklace neatly folded. A thin gold chain wrapped around her neck and twisted and turned as it was wove into the shape of and inverted pyramid across the top of her chest. The tip of the pyramid rested perfectly right above her breasts. Kiyoshi looked back to the note and continued to read: _I have placed spells specifically designed to redirect harmful magic away from you. Secondly the five rings- _Kiyoshi then took out the five simple gold rings with a stone. Each ring had a different stone. A sapphire, an emerald, a ruby, an aquamarine, and finally a topaz stone. She looked back to the note. _These will help you in controlling elements. The sapphire will help you with ice, the emerald with earth, the ruby with fire, the aquamarine with water and the topaz with lightning. Place the first three on your right hand and the other two on the left._ She did and continued to read: _These are the only gifts I can give you. I know they will help you in this time that you do not understand and with this war that will be yours to fight. When he asks tell him yes. Be safe my child._

That last line didn't make much sense, but it was probably a vision that she didn't want to spoil. Kiyoshi shrugged, wearing a little bit of jewelry wasn't so bad, but what had her worried were these visions she would get and spells she could cast. She snorted and wondered if this was gramps' idea of a joke, but decided to try it out. So she opened her journal and flipped through the spells. "Hocus Pocus" she muttered sarcastically while she flipped through the pages. Finally she found the one for controlling fire, and took a deep breath before reading out loud the incantation. A warm sensation filled her, spreading down her right hand and lingered. She looked to the fire burning in the hearth and raised her hand to it and gasped when the fire lifted from the burning logs but held steady. She was still starring at it in shock when her previous heirloom and eldest son barged in. She jumped and released the fire, letting it fall back onto the logs. Inu no Taisho looked from her to the fire and back again, before he raised a brow in question. "I-uh…I opened the box." she explained. "It seems you aren't as helpless as I first thought you, Kitten." he said and her embarrassment outshone her annoyance. "But I suppose I shouldn't keep you on the front lines should I?" he chuckled as he red face suddenly went pale then assured her that he was only teasing. They only spent a few more minutes in the room, but it seemed to Kiyoshi that Sesshomaru seemed a little bit more on edge than he had been a few minutes ago at least until his father left the room. With a lingering glance at Kiyoshi, he followed his father out of her room to discuss the best possible battle strategies.

Sesshomaru sat in the library with InuYasha, his father and a few of his former generals discussing the threat of this new panther master. "They intend to meet us head on, here." General Arata explained, pointing to a valley not too far north of the palace. "They have us out numbered roughly three to one, even with all the demons we've already added to our side." "Damn" General Marasu, cursed. Apparently this was the first he had heard of this news as well. The library doors opened and the rest of InuYasha's company with the exception of Rin and the little fox demon, walked in. Kiyoshi did as well, followed by the servant Sesshomaru had assigned to her, and she was talking with Kagome about their own time. "What's the verdict?" the monk asked. "Not as bad as I thought, but still not too bright." InuYasha answered him. Sesshomaru watched Kiyoshi as she moved to the table to examine the map, curiosity in her soft brown eyes. "So what's the plan?" she asked after looking at it for a few minutes. "War talks are not for women." General Osamu scolded her softly. Sesshomaru barely contained his smirk as her lips pressed into a firm line before she repeated her question. "They wish to meet us head on here." His father explained "But we have just been informed that we are outnumbered." She looked back to the map. "I don't think that's a good idea…" she said, the wheels in her head turning. Osamu scoffed "Then what would you suggest we do woman?" his voice heavy with sarcasm. "That depends. What's their present location?" This woman enjoyed battle talks, so Sesshomaru humored her. "They are currently camped here." he pointed to a place on the map east of the location where the battle was expected to be. Between the two was another open plains region, a large forest, and finally a mountain range that had a narrow pass to the battle field. She studied the map for a bit before she spoke again. "What are you planning?" Osamu was quick to answer "Take them head on. What other choice do we have?!" he demanded. She placed both of her hands on the table and leaned in, glaring at Osamu. "Plenty." Sesshomaru wondered if this timid little creature would actually jump across this table and attack the general from the ferocity of her gaze. "Kitten…" his father said, distracting her. "I do not wish to place you back in your room until you calm down, but I will if I have to."

She huffed crossed her arms. "I hate it when people question my intelligence." she grumbled before she looked around the room and went over and picked up the basket of beads her servant was using. "I need to borrow these for a few minutes." she told her and carried them back over to the table before placing a few handfuls on the map. Sesshomaru wondered what she was up to. "What are the odds?" she asked. "Roughly three to one." Arata answered, curious as well. She nodded and moved a large number of beads to where the enemy camp was and the rest to where their forces would be located. She then pulled out two more handfuls, and arranged them to a smaller scale than her other two groups. "Alright," she began. "Lets use this as an example. Would you rather take on this?" she said motioning to the whole of the smaller enemy group. "Or this?" she split the group in half to where both of the smaller groups were even. "The smaller, of course. Better odds." Osamu answered for the rest of them. "Exactly. So the object is to have the numbers pretty even by the time these," she pointed to the largest group of 'enemy' beads. "reach these." she pointed to the beads representing their forces. "That would help, but what do you suggest we do? Ask members of their army to go home?" Osamu was always the critical one. "No. But I would ask you, if you had an army this size about to fight an army the size of ours, how many men would you send to deal with a force about this size?" she moved a small number of beads to the north side of the enemy camp. Osamu quickly answered. "Only a few more than the opposing force." She smiled "Just what I was thinking. They wouldn't send the entire army after what appeared to be a few stragglers. However, if you instructed this small force to retreat back to this one," she moved a few more beads north-west of the first small bunch. "You'd have a force that could easily wipe out what they had sent." Now she had their full attention. "Perhaps a bit closer to the forest, deploy the same tactic only to the south this time, so they don't get suspicious." Osamu nodded "But we would still be outnumbered, only not as badly."

Kiyoshi nodded, and put the small fraction of beads from the north and south parts of the enemy force back in the basket. "Now we have this to deal with and two more obstacles to go. First the forest. I suggest we fill it with traps. I understand demons are much faster than humans, but the more traps we have and the better they're hidden.." she trailed off and Osamu finished "The more likely they are to kill some of the enemy soldiers." He nodded again, his mind still working, possibly already thinking of places to set the traps. "Then we have our best and last obstacle." she told them "The mountain pass. They could only fit a smaller number through the pass at a time. I suggest you place some of your best archers along the wall of the pass, and arm them with plenty of arrows to take out what they can from their vantage points." She whipped roughly half of the enemy beads back into the basket and set the rest in the valley against their own beads which were now greater than the opposing force. "Then you would have better odds." She smirked proudly and crossed her arms over her chest while the rest of them examined the map. "I'll ask this," Marasu finally spoke. "What if they decide to leave behind some soldiers in case they need reinforcements?" Kiyoshi had an answer for that as well. "Blow up the pass. That would prevent any from getting in as well as any from getting out." She looked back to Osamu "Now tell me war talks aren't for women." Needless to say, he was speechless. She then wiped all the beads back into the basket and returned them to the servant before plopping down beside the Kagome girl. My did Sesshomaru liked how devious the little human's mind could be when someone doubted her. He liked that she was a woman that didn't scoff or feint at the promise of battle, but rather enjoyed discussing. It seemed that every passing hour made her more and more tempting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 5**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

Inu no Taisho watched his eldest son watching Kiyoshi. It seemed he was tuned into her every move, her every word, and the great demon lord wondered why that was. Could it be that Sesshomaru had, dare he say, an attraction to her? When a passing servant with an armload of books to return to the shelves nearly dropped one on her, and Sesshomaru moved quickly to catch it, it confirmed his suspicion. He had wondered why his son had put her in the chambers next to his own and put the others on the opposite side of the castle in rooms not nearly as grand. The great demon wondered how his son would react if she wore one of the kimonos to dinner. She couldn't know that doing so would declare herself as his, and he knew that Sesshomaru was well aware of this. And the jeweled combs! Never had he known his eldest son to willingly give a gift that he, himself, had put thought into. He rarely gave gifts, and then only when necessary, letting one of his advisors pick out something to suit the occasion. It wasn't because he was greedy over his possessions, but rather he didn't feel the need to bother with them. Of course there was the little girl, Rin, but he didn't believe there was anyone strong enough to resist the little girl, himself included. She'd asked him to show her the garden and he did instead of thinking about more allies to call upon. She'd then entertained him with stories about her time with Sesshomaru while she picked some of the flowers. His attention returned back to Kiyoshi, and he was certain she was aware of Sesshomaru. She was constantly submitting her gaze to his, constantly at a loss for words around him, and flushed prettily every time his gaze lingered on her.

Perhaps he should see how aware of her Sesshomaru was… "Let us have an hour to think on this." He stood and quickly exited the library, heading back to his own chambers. He opened one of the doors to the chamber that adjoined his own and went to the wardrobe there, pulling out a beautiful kimono that he had won from a rival when he destroyed his palace. It was made of a pink silk, covered with colorful flowers at the sleeves and bottom hem. The obi was a silver silk, with elaborate pink vines covering it. _This would absolutely infuriate Sesshomaru._ he thought, a devious chuckle escaping him. _I believe tonight's dinner will be a heated one, and lighten things up a bit._ With that, he wrapped the kimono in a plain piece of white silk and headed back to the library, where Kiyoshi was still sitting with Kagome and Sango, he believed their names were. "Kitten" she looked up at him. "I have something for you. Come with me." He watched Sesshomaru tense. Her servant immediately stood, but she hesitated. "They may accompany you." With that said, the four women followed him out of the library and back to her room. He handed the bundle to her servant. "Help her with this." the woman bowed to him and pulled Kiyoshi into the bathing area. After about ten minutes, the door to the bathing area opened and Kiyoshi walked out. The demon lord was pleased to see how well the kimono fit her. It positively molded to her body it fit her so perfectly, emphasizing her narrow waist, and lovely curve of her hips. "Wow, Kiyoshi. You look beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, himself and Sango agreeing with her. Kiyoshi, of course, flushed in embarrassment.

_But why stop here? _he thought and hurried back to his chambers to fetch two other kimono's- one for Kagome and one for Sango. Once they were also dressed in elaborate kimonos he gave himself a mental pat on the back. "Shall we return to the others?" he asked and the women nodded. It may have been a little over the top, but he offered his arm to her. "Kitten?" he asked. She looped her arm through his. He offered his other arm to Kagome who accepted as well. Looking back at Sango gave her a wink, and she covered her mouth in a silent laugh, understanding completely. She then looped her arm through Kagome's and they made their way back to the library. With a woman on each arm, each of them dressed in kimono's he had won, he entered the library. It was only Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Miroku in the library and the eyes of the latter two nearly bulged out of their heads, while Sesshomaru's narrowed. He ignored his sons and the monk and escorted the three women to where they had been sitting earlier. He kept, Kiyoshi's arm looped through his own as he sat beside her, yet Sesshomaru had still said nothing. He decided to push his luck a bit more. "Kitten?" her warm brown eyes met his. "Would you care to accompany me to dinner tonight?" Before she could answer, a furious snarl ripped through Sesshomaru's chest. He gave his eldest son an unconcerned glance, even though Kiyoshi's was worried. "Is there a problem, Sesshomaru." His son's eyes began to bleed to red and one of his hands began to glow green. "What are you playing at?" he growled, literally, growled. "I don't know what you mean?" he replied, pretending innocents.

The tiny arm wrapped around his forearm, tightened it's grasp, though the pressure was barely felt. Sesshomaru's eyes darted quickly to Kiyoshi and then back to his own. "I see. You do not wish to share Kitten's affections." he paused and let that sink in. "You do not wish for her to accompany me, but you have not asked her to accompany yourself. Did you just assume she would have to? Did you assume she'd want to, because at the moment you're frightening her." He hit the nail on the head with each of the statements. He could smell Kiyoshi's fear from Sesshomaru's behavior, and she was trembling again. At the mention of her fear, he was surprised at how quickly Sesshomaru responded- His eyes, while still furious, returned to normal, his posture relaxed, and his growling ceased completely. He returned his attention back to Kiyoshi. "Don't mind him, Kitten." It was then Sesshomaru strode from the room with no further complaint, until he reached the door. Instead of opening it, he hit it, hard, swinging the large oak doors from it's hinges and flying across the hall where it splintered into a million pieces. He then walked out without a complaint. Once he disappeared from his sight he returned his attention back to Kiyoshi. "Well?" It surprised him to no end when she stood up and ran after Sesshomaru. He tried again, looking this time to Kagome. "What about you, my dear." InuYasha didn't give her a chance to answer either. "Oh no you don't." He strode over to Kagome and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. "Kagome, you're going with me." he heard him say. It was then the demon slayer allowed herself to laugh. "You, sir, are positively evil." Inu no Taisho shrugged, and allowed himself that.

Kiyoshi saw Sesshomaru turn out down a hallway a little ways ahead of her, and hurried to catch up to him. She couldn't believe, what she had just heard. Inu no Taisho was purposefully provoking his son, who was completely jealous. Jealous over her no less! She could hardly believe it, Sesshomaru being such a handsome creature, fearsome as he was. It wasn't easy for her to catch up to his quick pace, but she did. She had surprised herself when she ran out of the library after him, and she wasn't sure why she had. She did know that she didn't like his father teasing him like he had been or him being angry- she really didn't like that. Never before had she witnessed such black furry aimed at anyone person, over herself especially. She reached out and grabbed his right hand in both of hers, feeling again the rough calluses from his many years with a sword against her own soft hands. He stopped and turned to her, a hint of surprise in his usually emotionless amber eyes. "I'm sorry." she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you." When he said nothing she went on "I wasn't aware that just wearing-" she was cut off by him backing her up against the wall, his large body towering over her. Quickly, he grabbed both of her wrists in his large hand, lifted them over her head, and pinned them to the wall. Before she could even gasp in surprise, he leaned his head down to hers, close enough to place his lips to hers, and yet he didn't- he waited. It took Kiyoshi a moment to realize he was waiting for her to see if she would refuse him, yet how could she with those entrancing honey colored eyes mesmerizing her? She couldn't. Slow and unsure, she placed her lips to his, her inexperience not fazing him in the slightest as he took total control over the kiss. He tilted his head to the side a bit before sliding his tongue over her upper lip, then her lower lip, before tracing between the two. Kiyoshi opened to his request instinctively like the weak willed female she was, allowing him to steak a claim and explore her mouth before sliding his tongue against hers. The most delightful shivers danced along her spine each time his tongue stroked her own as well as from the spicy, masculine taste of him. His other hand slid into her hair, gripping it tightly, taking advantage of her gasp to take complete ownership of her mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, she broke away from him, panting hard, her cheeks flushed. She watched as he closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths- like he was trying to control himself- before he slowly released her wrists and backed away. "I'll take you back to your room, now." he said before turning and walking away. Kiyoshi nearly whimpered in disappointment. She wanted more kisses, but she followed him anyway. He stopped at her door and waited for her to open it "You're not mad with me are you?" she asked him. He lifted her chin with a finger and placed a light kiss on her lips "No." he answered before walking to his room. Closing her door, she leaned against it, breathing deeply, silently willing her heart to calm down, and the fact that he could probably hear it's frantic pace in his room… Well, that was embarrassing.

Inu no Taisho was relaxing in his room when there was a knock on the door, Kiyoshi's servant by the smell. He opened the door to find her bowing low. "Yes?" he asked. "Forgive me, My Lord, but Lady Kiyoshi asked me to return this to you." the woman held up the bundle the Kimono had been in. Stunned, he took it. Never in his life had someone refused a gift from him, but surprise was quickly fading into annoyance. "Why did she want to return into me?" He demanded, his voice a bit harsh. "She said she didn't want something from anybody that would purposefully irritate Master Sesshomaru." A muscle twitched near the great demon's eye. "Is that so?" The woman nodded. Oh he'd take care of this. He stormed out of his room and up to the floor where Kiyoshi's chambers where and pounded on the door. "Kitten! Open this door right now and come talk with me!" he demanded. Sesshomaru was already at her door. "No." was his answer. "Do not make me break this door down." he threatened. "I don't care. Break it. I won't be the one who has to deal with the hassle of getting fixed later on." she brushed him off. He glanced over to see Sesshomaru smirking. "Kiyoshi, this is childish." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It is." she agreed "and so was what you were doing to Sesshomaru." _Damn_ he thought _She has a point_. "Kitten, did you know that among demons, if you return a gift, it is custom to give them something else as well?" maybe that would do the trick. "I am." she answered simply. That surprised him. "You are?" "Yes" she answered. "Right now at this very moment." He looked to Sesshomaru, who just starred at him. The demon lord's brows pulled together in confusion. "And what are you giving me exactly?" he questioned, his confusion apparent in his own voice. "Grief. I'm giving you grief." was her sharp answer. It was silent for a moment before the rare sound of his eldest son's amused chuckle sounded from where he stood. "You should feel privileged. I don't give that to just anybody." He sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Alright, Kitten. What will it take for you to accept this back?" _Defeated by a mere slip human woman_ he thought silently. "Apologize." she told him. He couldn't believe his ears. Inu no Taisho did not _apologize_! "Apologize to Sesshomaru." In _all_ of his years he'd never apologized to _anyone_, now this human girl was demanding he do so, to his son?! "I do not wish to apologize." he told her. "Then I do not wish to accept your gift, and I'm not talking to you anymore until you do." His lips pressed into a firm line. "You think that will bother me?" In truth it would, but at the moment he didn't feel she should know that. There was no answer. "Isn't there anything else you would rather me do?" he questioned a few minutes later. Silence remained.

He continued to stand there, arms crossed over his strong chest as he waited for her to speak to him. Finally, he gave in. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru." they were the three most difficult words of his life. "For?" Kiyoshi's voice came from near the door. "For acting childish." he grumbled. His son nodded, a smirk still plastered on his face. The door opened and she took the kimono from his hands. "That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked, before closing the door in his face. "I thought you said you would talk to me if I apologized?" he asked, his face now very close to the door. " I am talking to you." she answered, him and he could tell she was now back to the other side of the room. "But that doesn't require a visual." Letting out a huff of frustration, he decided it best to walk away. She couldn't stay mad at him too much longer…Could she?

Kiyoshi heard Inu no Taisho huff before his retreating footsteps echoed down the hallway, and approached the door loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear her. Quietly she opened the door and peeked her head out, looking to see his father turning a corner. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her door, a quiet, devious giggle escaping her. Instantly his head popped around the corner, and she tugged Sesshomaru into her room with a gasp, just in time to slam the door in the elder demon's face, hearing a growl of his annoyance before he walked away again. "I may act childish at times, but at least it's entertaining." she told him with a wide smile on her face. He didn't answer, not that she had expected him to, so she moved on. "I was wondering if there was any particular kimono you had wanted me to wear?" her voice had lost it's excitement and was replaced with nervousness the further her sentence progressed. She watched as he studied her for a moment before he went over to her wardrobe, opening it to look at the kimono's there. He finally pulled one out that whose colors were inverted to his own and handed it to her before he headed to the door. He paused "Would you mind joining me later this evening?" he asked, not facing her. I'd love to." she answered, her voice a whisper. He nodded and left, gently shutting the door.

It was only a few minutes later her servant returned and helped Kiyoshi with her bath, much to her embarrassment. After stepping into a pair of her panties, Kiyoshi let the servant wrap her breasts in a piece of silk since her bra would be visible from the cut of the kimono, and she was right. The Kimono settled just on the edge of her shoulders and cut low, giving a generous glimpse of her full breasts. What worried Kiyoshi the most though was the slit that went all the way up her right leg ending just before reaching her hip and showing off her white lace panties. Where his kimono was red, was the only place hers was white, and the obi was a brilliant gold silk that was tied into a beautiful knot at her back. It fit her like it had been made for her, how the sleeves fell to the tips of her fingers, how the hem reached to just below her ankle, and how it accentuated her figure beautifully. To finish it off, her servant, pulled up her long chestnut hair in a lovely fashion and pinned it in place with a gold comb that had a ruby flower attached to it Sesshomaru had left on her vanity for her. Kiyoshi studied herself in the mirror, surprised at the lovely woman looking back at her. "Master Sesshomaru is waiting for you." the woman informed her, and Kiyoshi's heart beat sped up slightly in anticipation as she stood and walked over to the door.

Sesshomaru could hear the frantic pace of Kiyoshi's heart once she had been told he was waiting for her. Once the door opened, he had to fight to suppress a growl of approval. He enjoyed the flush that spread to her cheeks from, what he knew, was his own hungry gaze as he devoured her with his eyes. The kimono gave a lovely glimpse of her breasts, surprisingly full for someone her size, with the gold necklace she wore adding a nice touch. He could see the smooth skin of her right leg as the kimono's slit left it exposed, for his enjoyment. He would sit her on his left so he could find out if it was as soft as it appeared to be he quickly decided. The fact that she had secured her chestnut colored hair neatly with one of the combs he had given her was a sign that she had truly accepted both his gifts and possibly his affections. He himself wore his usual kimono, but he chose not to wear his heavy armor as to not make her uncomfortable. "Does it look alright?" she asked, unnecessarily smoothing the front of the kimono. He nodded and lightly raked his unsheathed claws down the side of her neck, before he leaned in and took a whiff of her heavenly scent. "Perfect." he whispered into her neck before nipping it lightly and licking away the sting of his gentle bite. She trembled, no shivered in enjoyment, as he did. He stood up, towering over her once again and offered her his left arm, enjoying small arm holding his larger one tightly. His father didn't know that Kiyoshi had accepted his own offer to join him, but he would soon find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 6**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

Everyone was heading into the large dining hall, a feast to celebrate his father's return the occasion. InuYasha and his priestess were heading through the large doors as Sesshomaru and Kiyoshi turned the corner, while Rin was being escorted by the young fox demon and Kohaku. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned as he entered behind her. "Behind you, Silly Girl." Jaken told her. His father, who was sitting at the head of the table, glanced his direction to acknowledge him only, but quickly whipped his back to him at the sight of Kiyoshi on his arm as did everyone else. It was General Arata who was the first spoke up. "What a lovely creature, you have there, Master Sesshomaru. A combination of brains and beauty that pleases the eye." He saw Kiyoshi flush slightly at his complement out of the corner of his eye. "Kitten!" his father exclaimed. "I do believe you are the first woman to refuse me. I don't think I like it either.." his voice trailed off. "I didn't refuse you. I just chose not to accept your invitation." she told him as Sesshomaru led her to her place to his left just two seats away from his father. "Is there a difference?" the demon lord grumbled. "Yes." she answered as Sesshomaru sat beside her. "If I would have refused I would have said 'No, I absolutely refuse.'" His father continued to pout. "But you accepted Sesshomaru's invitation after I had already asked you." She rolled those warm brown eyes. "I just assumed it was a false invitation since you acting childish." Sesshomaru smirked at the memory of that earlier 'conversation' between the two.

Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure, Osamu's daughter, Kasumi, walked in behind the demon general and his mate. She was the very reason Sesshomaru took his meals in his room because she insisted on sitting beside him and annoying him. However, much to her surprise, Kiyoshi had already taken that spot. She positively trembled in fury once, and stormed over to where they were sitting. Hands on her hips, she cleared her throat. Kiyoshi glanced over her shoulder at her, while Sesshomaru continued to listen. "You're sitting in my seat. _I_ sit beside Master Sesshomaru." the room quieted. Kiyoshi, Looked at to her escort. "Huston, _you_ have a problem." she told him. He didn't bother to ask about this 'Huston'. but merely called "General Osamu". "Yes?" the demon general looked up from his conversation with General Marasu. "Would you mind keeping your daughter away from me?" Kiyoshi looked surprised at his blunt request. "I have no intention of dealing her at any point." General Osamu didn't look at all offended. "Kasumi, leave Master Sesshomaru and his lady guest alone." Sesshomaru could feel the jealous demon's rage pouring off of her in waves, but she listened to her father and went to sit beside her mother though she continued to glare at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi, ignored the demoness' glares through out the meal, but it seemed that the men were going to be a while in their current discussion. Kasumi kept whispering and pointing at Kiyoshi, to another demoness that appeared to be her age. _Her partner in crime_ Kiyoshi thought, sipping her glass of water, becoming a bit annoyed. Her eyes met Kagome's and then quickly flicked in Kasumi's direction. Kagome nodded. She heard the whispering even if she couldn't see it. Kiyoshi smirked and raised her brows before she quietly whispered an incantation to control water that she had memorized. She felt the power surge to her left hand this time, the one with the aquamarine ring meant to aid with water spells. Eyeing, Kasumi's goblet of water that had just been refilled, Kiyoshi, flicked her finger like she was moving some sort of spec on the table in front of her. The result of her little spell sent Kasumi's goblet tipping over into her lap. The demoness squealed in shock and stood. "You little cretin!" she yelled at Kiyoshi. 'How dare you!" Kiyoshi gave a little laugh of disbelief. "Oh yeah, that was completely my fault. Because I can tip your glass from the other side of the room." she scoffed sarcastically. The entire room looked to Kasumi, who was completely furious then went back to their conversations. "I believe you're the true imbecile." she continued, taking a sip of water. "Listen well, mortal-" Kasumi was cut off, by Kiyoshi. "No, you listen you duplicitous ursine, I was over here the entire time, and as you just pointed out, I _am _mortal. How could I have possibly done it?" Kiyoshi felt Sesshomaru's large hand squeeze her own, telling her to calm down. She did, and paid no further attention to Osamu's daughter who started to press the issue. "You're a filthy-" This time it was Inu no Taisho who interrupted the her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as a low growl rumbled from him as he stood. The entire room silenced. "You dare finish that and I will have your head on a pike." he warned. She paled considerably and sat down, cowering where she sat. The demon lord didn't need to order Osamu to punish his daughter, and scolded her right in front of the entire crowd. "I told you how special she was to our lord, and yet you dare disgrace me by ignoring my words! You shall regret this. Now be gone from my sight!" Silently, Kasumi rose along with her friend and scuttled out the door. As soon as it closed, the room again continued it's conversations.

Kiyoshi gave the demon lord a sheepish grin of thanks, and he nodded before continuing his own conversation. She then turned to Kagome and wiggled her brows. Kagome laughed. Kiyoshi's own laugh was halted as a rough hand brushed against her exposed thigh. She glanced up at Sesshomaru who was speaking to his father, and dismissed it as an accident until that hand returned, gently gripping her knee. She could feel the heat rising to her face as Kagome asked her about their own time, before smacking the roving hand taking liberties. Sesshomaru jumped a bit in surprise at the contact, but released her knee. It wasn't long before the hand returned, gripping her upper thigh this time, only inches from her panties. Sesshomaru turned to her briefly only to see her flushed and pouting. His lips lifted into a brief smirk before he turned back to his father and began massaging her thigh. Kiyoshi sighed, not brave enough to find out where that hand would end up the neck time she smacked it. Eventually, she forgot about it being there- or rather, ignored it being there as much as she could- and went back to discussion with Kagome, at least until that hand began to slide higher up her thigh. Kiyoshi, let out a small squeak of surprise that didn't go unnoticed by the demon lord or his eldest son. He raised a brow in question. "It's nothing." she dismissed and wiped her brow. "Why don't you take her to the garden for some fresh air Sesshomaru?" he suggested, not clued in to what was going on.

Finally the hand on her thigh moved as Sesshomaru stood and offered his arm to her again. She took it, but only after she fixed her kimono and allowed him to escort her into the night's cool evening air. The light of a waning moon filled the garden with a pale light that reflected off the leaves and flower petals. Silently, he led her around a corner into the shadow of the castle. Once the shadows hid them from roving eyes, he quickly lifted her, pressing her back to a smooth portion of castle wall before sealing his lips to hers. This time, he allowed her to explore his mouth. He was a little warmer than she was, his hot mouth tangling with her own. She felt her tongue slide past his smooth lips and his fangs. Oh those fangs. She shivered as her tongue slid past them to tangle with his. A small whimper escaped her throat as his tongue slid against hers and his spicy taste leaving an impression there. One of his hands gripped each of her legs, as he lifted her up to settle between them, the cool evening air brushing against her exposed skin. She wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles to the small of his back, gasping when she felt him grind his hips against hers. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back against the castle wall while he attacked her neck with a series of nips, licks and kisses as she panted to catch her breath. "You, sir, are taking liberties." she breathlessly scolded, smiling when he shrugged his shoulders. Finally his lips lifted from her neck and he met her eyes. "Do you mind?" he asked. She shook her head and press her lips to his again only to hear "Kitten!?" as his father called her. She pouted, "He's got bad timing." Quickly, Sesshomaru set her on her feet and allowed her to fix her Kimono before taking her arm in his and leading her over to his father.

"There you are." she watched as he paused and studied her. "What have you been up to?" he asked, looking to Sesshomaru who, of course, made no move to explain. A yawn, interrupted her answer, of 'nothing'. So before he could ask again, Sesshomaru spoke up. "I think she should be getting to sleep." Without another word, he lead her back up to her chambers. "Good night, and thank you." she said, leaning up on her tip toes to place a gentle peck on his lips. He nodded and she shut the door. She pulled the comb from her hair and let it fall freely down her back, undressed and went to bed, unaware of the amber eyes that had watched the previous scene with a pride. Unaware that Inu no Taisho knew what was going on between the two of them and was plotting more ways to keep the two of them together…

A few weeks had passed since Kiyoshi had ended up in the feudal era, and, surprisingly, she hadn't felt the least bit home sick- not with Kagome's company and not with Sesshomaru's affections. It seemed that, whenever he could, he would steal her away and kiss her breathless or cop a feel, not that she minded in the least. However, things were intensifying and war would be soon. Kiyoshi felt it brewing, and as the days went by she began to get headaches that would only last for a few minutes though they weren't very painful. It was Sesshomaru who forbade her from leaving the castle even to go out into the gardens, not his father, so she spent her time studying her spells, and had well over half of them memorized.

When her first vision happened, she was sitting in her room with Kagome, who was complaining of how lavish her room was compared to her own. It began as what felt like a fog coming over her brain, freezing her movements like a paralysis, then the fog rolled over her eyes, covering Kagome's panicked stare. She saw the moon rise and fall five times before the sun rose. _Five days_ her mind whispered. She was looking towards a mountain range, a narrow pass between them and a large number of demons marching through them, panting with arrows sticking out of a good number to them. She turned and looked behind her in the vision, and saw Sesshomaru and InuYasha standing on either side of their father, who was smiling in triumph. Behind them was an even larger force of demons, all prepared to fight. It was then Sesshomaru and InuYasha lifted their swords and released an attack on the enemy before the vision faded. Kagome was shaking her shoulders telling her to snap out of it, when Kiyoshi finally blinked and looked around the room to see Sesshomaru, InuYasha, their father, and the entire group standing behind her. "What? What happened?" she asked. Kagome sighed. "That's what we'd like to know. You've were frozen like that for ten minutes!" _A vision…_Kiyoshi thought. "Oh, it only felt like a few seconds." she told them before she looked to the demon lord. "Five days." His brows pulled together. "What's five days?" he asked. "The battle. It'll be in five days." The demon lord and his sons looked at each other before the monk asked what everyone was thinking. "How do you know this?" She took a deep breath "Remember the story about my ancestor?" they nodded and Sango answered this time. "You said she was a sorceress and a-" she stopped realizing her words. "A prophetess." Miroku finished for her. "That little box" Kiyoshi said, looking to Sesshomaru who nodded, "That's how I found out. She left me a note and these things." she motioned to her rings and necklace. His eyes lit up with understanding and he nodded. "So you really did tip the cup over?" Kagome asked, and laughed when Kiyoshi blushed. "Busted." she murmured. "But they already knew I could." she said pointing at Inu no Taisho and his eldest son. "Besides she deserved it." They all laughed for a moment before the demon lord went to check with his generals on the progress they had already made in preparation for the impending attack.

Sesshomaru lingered after the others had left and closed the door before he locked it. The simple action sent Kiyoshi's heart into a frantic pace, which escalated even more as he approached her bed. He simply sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, pulling her head into his chest to hold her. Steadily her heart returned to it's normal rhythm, and she calmed down. "I don't want you to go, but you will." she finally whispered into his strong chest. He raked his claws through her hair and down her back "I know." he finally answered. She sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Don't get me wrong. I know you're a strong demon, but I can't help but worry about you." He lifted her chin, to look into her those warm brown eyes on the verge of tears and planted a feather light kiss on her lips. "I will be fine, so try not to worry." She snorted a laugh "You act like you're the one with the visions." He smirked again and gave her another kiss. "Not visions- determination." he told her before he moved her from his lap and walked over to her wardrobe, and pulled out a kimono. It was a rich turquoise color, that faded to pink at the hems which were covered in scenes of colorful flowers and birds. The obi was a bright red with gold butterflies whose wings were as colorful as the flowers on the kimono. The inner kimono was several shades of light pink, flowers etched into the silk design, and was so thin it was nearly sheer. "Wear this one today." he said, making her smile. He sent in her servant who had been waiting outside and waited in the hall for her to dress. A few minutes later, she was dressed in the beautiful kimono and walking with him to the library, her arm in his.

Everyone was waiting for her to enter the library, but this time the generals were there to listen. Carefully, not to miss any detail, she explained exactly what she had seen and explained she had not seen the result of the battle. General Arata assured them that many different traps had been set in the forest and that they were going for the little trick of 'small groups' about four times, and all of those demons were already heading to their locations. He also informed them all that the mountain pass had been modified to not only hide the archers, but to give them good vantage points. The others were pleased with this news, but they decided it wasn't a good idea to leave the castle unprotected during their absence. They decided to leave the castle guard intact. "I'm going with you." Kagome told InuYasha and Sango told Miroku. Both men nodded. "Kitten" Kiyoshi looked to the demon lord. "You will be staying here." she had already been told this close to a hundred times. "Surprise.." she grumbled. "Are you suggesting you want to be on the battle field?" Osamu asked. Kiyoshi shook her head. "No, I just want to be where I'm needed. I don't like feeling as if my only purpose is to sit around and wait for things to happen." The general seemed to appreciate that and he nodded. It was then that Rin walked into the library. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked sweetly "Can I take Kiyoshi with me to visit AhUn?" Of course he told her yes, but only if Jaken accompanied them.

Rin led them down to the stables in the castle, on the opposite side from the servant quarters, and talked the entire time. Apparently she was now twelve and Sesshomaru had brought her back to life with his sword at one point. She had followed him while he was hunting down someone named Naraku, and after that he left her in the village with Kaede but visited her every once in a while. However happy she may have tried to sound, Rin appeared to be a little on edge to Kiyoshi, a little nervous. Upon entering the section of the stables that was for AhUn, Kiyoshi was shocked to see what appeared to be a two headed dragon. "AhUn, this is Kiyoshi." the dragon made some sort of groaning noise and approached to be pet. Rin described how she had used AhUn to save Jaken at one point, and how he could fly and fight with some sort of 'lightning breath'. "I'm afraid I won't be able to be around to see him much longer though…." she said sadly. Kiyoshi, as well as Jaken gasped. "What do you mean, Rin?" the little imp demanded. "I'm going to die, Master Jaken." she said, a tear falling down her face. "Why do you think that sweetie?" Kiyoshi asked wiping the tear away, "Because I've been bleeding since this morning." she whispered to Kiyoshi so Jaken couldn't hear. "What?" the little imp asked. They both ignored him. "Where at?" Kiyoshi asked, and watched as Rin's face flushed in embarrassment. It was then Kiyoshi understood why she had asked for her to come with her. "It's alright, Rin. You're not dying. I promise." she assured the little girl. "This is terrible!" the little imp cried, not understanding or hearing the last bit of the conversation as he ran out of the room. "I must tell Lord Sesshomaru!" Kiyoshi sighed and rolled her eyes. _Leave it to the males to overreact_ she thought after asking Rin to take her back to her room, since she still wasn't sure how to navigate the castle.

Once they were back in her room, Kiyoshi got her into the bath, (after changing out of her kimono of course) and sent her servant to fetch Kagome. Kiyoshi washed Rin's hair, and rinsed it before the door to her room flew open. "Kiyoshi?" It was Sesshomaru. "I'll be right there." she said. "I'll be right back, go ahead and wash." she told Rin as she dried her hands. Waiting outside the door, everyone was waiting to see what was wrong. "What happened to Rin?" Kagome asked. "Jaken said she thought she was dying." Again, Kiyoshi rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when you don't know the whole story." she sighed. "Rin's fine. She's just a…" she thought about how to put it with all the males in the room. "just a young lady now." Needless to say only the women understood. "Oh…." Kagome and Sango said in unison. "What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha demanded for the males. "She's growing up…" she tried again. Still, they didn't get it. The women sighed in unison. "She got her little 'gift' women get once a month… The one we all hate..." Finally they understood, letting out a sigh of relief. "We need to have 'the talk' with her." Kagome said, and Sango nodded. Once all the men had left, and a servant sent to fetch some cloth for Rin, the women headed into the bathroom to comfort her. Together they all explained the meaning of her bleeding and how to take care of it. Patiently they answered all of her questions, even the ones about how babies were conceived. Of course, Kiyoshi knew the way of it, but she had yet to experience it so she left it to Kagome and Sango to answer those questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 7**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

It was nightfall by the time everyone left her room and Rin was nestled in her bed with the knowledge that if she needed anything, all she had to do was ask. Kiyoshi bit into a dumpling that had been brought up to her for her dinner and chewed while she worked on memorized more of her spells. After eating and bathing, she prepared for bed, dressing in a light yukata, nearly as sheer as the inner part of the kimono she had been wearing if not a bit more. She flopped on the bed, and began going over her spells again. It was only a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she answered. The door opened in response and Sesshomaru stepped in. She gave him a smile and went back to her reading. "Thank you for speaking with Rin." he said. "I would not have known how to handle that." he finally admitted. She nodded and let him continue, "but that is not why I came here." Now she sat up, and placed her book on the stand beside her bed. "Would you like me to give you 'the talk'?" she teased. "Ridiculous." he scoffed. He then stood and went to lock the door. Her heart took that as it's only incentive to act up, increasing it's pace. _Calm down_ she told herself _remember last time_? Last time he had only wished to hold her. "We have decided that we will leave at dawn." Kiyoshi looked out her balcony doors. The sun had already set about an hour ago, and since it was nearly winter, that meant it was probably still early in the evening. Perhaps seven or eight.

Still sitting on the bed, Kiyoshi sighed "I expected that, but that still doesn't mean I like it." He stood halfway across the room, eyeing her hungrily before he spoke. "I would be able to focus better on the fight, if I wasn't worried about you,". Kiyoshi sighed "What would you have me do? Lock myself in one of the towers?" she teased. His lips lifted into a slight smirk. "I considered that, but as you said, you do not know the outcome of the battle." Kiyoshi nodded. "I would like to ask you for something before we leave." he paused before he added. "Something you would allow me?" She looked in his eyes, a faint hint of some emotion there. "Alright…" she answered carefully "What is it?" She watched his eyes, and watched the turmoil there- as if he was torn between whether he should ask her or not. She didn't like to see him like this. Slowly she stood up and walked over to him, his eyes on her the entire time. "I wouldn't like for you to be upset with me." he finally said, voicing his doubts. "Runs in the family, I see." He allowed that. "I won't be mad, but I can't promise anything as far as this request." She grabbed one of his large in hers and held it. "Tell me?" she asked, quietly. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally answered, only Kiyoshi was completely unprepared for such a to the point answer, along with the 'request'. "I would like you to come to my chambers, so that I can bed you." Now how was she supposed to answer that?

Sesshomaru had originally intended to wait for her to invite him to her own bed, but now she had given them news that the war would be in five days. He knew she would probably refuse him, but that would probably help him keep his mind in battle. It would if he bedded her as well. He knew that if he took her, he would be so eager to return to her, he would fight his hardest. He also knew that is refused him, he would be so furious at himself for asking he would release his wrath on the entire panther army, but not asking and not knowing her answer would distract him to no end. He couldn't help but undress her delicate body, wearing a few simple garment under that nearly sheer yukata he had given her to wear. She teased him a few times, not knowing the importance of this situation, and finally sauntered over to him, the soft skin of her hands exciting him, easing the wariness he felt to the request, and finally he answered her soft, pleading brown eyes. "I would like you to come to my chambers, so that I can bed you." He was beginning to believe his request sent her into shock, since she seemed to freeze at the question, but it was early in the evening, and there was still plenty of time. Quickly he leaned down and captured her lips in his, not demanding but persuasive, imploring her to come to his chambers. He heard a soft whimper from her as he released her as quickly as he had leaned into her. "Do not decide right now. I will be waiting if you decide to allow me this. It is still early." He said nothing else as he turned and walked out of the room.

Kiyoshi was stunned by his request. She was well aware that he didn't shy around any subject, and was always to the point. At least he had the decency to give her time to think on it or should she say the understanding. From what she had been told, Sesshomaru never asked anything from anyone, he just took what he wanted, except with her. Only a few times would he take liberties with her, but had never let things go too far -even though he wanted them to she could tell. Lost in thought, she watched the moon rise, for what had to have been at least an hour before she sighed, her nerves getting to her, so she took her eyes from the moon and glanced around her room, looking for something to distract her thoughts for a few minutes at least. It was then her eyes landed on the little ivory box. Her thoughts wandered to the letter inside, '_When he asks tell him yes'_ the letter had said. _Perhaps this is what she had meant_ Kiyoshi thought. So taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she opened her door, and began to walk to his room. She paused at his door, and took a deep breath to gather her nerve before she opened the door, stepped in and locked it behind her. She didn't see him immediately, but heard the splash of water. Only a minute later he walked out of his bathing area, tying the obi of his hakamas. She watched as he took a deep breath before his eyes flew to her standing at his door. Knowing he was a skilled fighter, she knew he was strong, but she wasn't expecting his body to be this perfect. His shoulders she knew to be strong as they appeared, and his chest was roped in muscle like pale skin that had been poured over steel. He seemed surprised that he she was standing there, but the surprise in his amber eyes quickly faded and was replaced by lust. Slowly, he stalked over to her, like the animal he was, and the air around him positively swirled tell how wild he was. How untamed and savage he was. Kiyoshi shivered in anticipation of his skin on hers. Shivered at the promise his eyes gave her, telling her how he would take his time and savor her, then take her quickly.

He grabbed a hand in each of his before he asked "Are you sure?". Kiyoshi nodded. She was sure this was what she wanted. Triumph shone in those lust filled eyes, as he tangled his fingers with hers and lifted them, pinning them above her head to the door before claiming her mouth. The kiss was quick, but not frantic, longing, but not desperate. He removed his mouth from hers as and released one of her hands before pulling her closer to his large inviting bed. She shivered as his hands found their way to the tie of her yukata and untangled the knot holding it shut. Swiftly, he slipped a hand under the fold, opening it and hand his rough, callused hand over her soft flesh. Her knees shook, unsteady, so he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He pulled her into another kiss, but left her lips to explore the flesh of her neck. Once he reached the just above her collar bone, she couldn't contain the moan as his devilish mouth assaulted that spot. Every tug of his lips to that spot had her stomach clenching and un clenching, a dull ache forming between her legs.

He pulled his mouth away from her flesh long enough to take a deep breath, then met her hazy, lust filled eyes with his own as he told her "I smell your arousal, sweet." She blushed then smiled at his name for her. It was then his other hand came up to slide her yukata off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, but her bra didn't survive since he didn't have the patience to figure out how to take it off. He easily slashed his claws through the material and threw the remains somewhere across the room. She didn't know where and didn't care as the his hot mouth covered the hard peak of her breasts, and sucked it into his mouth. A moan of complete rapture escaped her as she tangled her hands into the silky mane of his silver hair tightly. He continued to torture her with his mouth, moving from one breast to another and back again, one of his rough hands kneading the other. Finally he moved from her breasts down her stomach, pausing to dip into her navel, then moved down to the sensitive flesh of her lower abdomen. He slipped a clawed finger underneath the hem of her lace panties, and slid them down her legs slowly, dragging his hands down her smooth legs. Now he kneeled before her, gazing up at her naked body, still in his hakamas. He slid his hands up the back of her legs, stopping at her lower back as he stood to tower over her. "Lay on the bed." he told her, as he took a calming breath. She did as he instructed and walked over to his large bed, climbing into it, laying in the center of the white and red silk sheets. The only source of light in the room was the fire burning in the hearth, filling the room with it's warmth, and letting shadows dance across Sesshomaru's hard body.

He growled deep in his chest, as he took in the sight of her sprawled naked on his bed, waiting for him to bed her- waiting for him to penetrate her innocents. Her cheeks, already pink with her arousal, flamed in embarrassment at his next command. "Part you legs." she shivered as she bent her legs at the knee before opening them to his hungry gaze, letting him take in the sight of her soaking wet core. He lifted one knee to the foot of the bed then the other, before he dropped to his hands and slowly crawled forward. He paused as his hands reached her knees, a strong wave of her aroused scent hitting him like a ton of bricks. He shook his head and reached out to palm the fullness of her breasts, watching as a look of divine pleasure washed over her face. He needed her legs spread wider for him, so he ordered her, realizing that she easily let him dominate her, "Open wider for me, sweet." She did, spreading her thighs further apart, but he didn't cover her, instead, he laid down between her legs, slowly licking his way up one thigh and stopping just before he reached where she ached the most and moved to the other thigh. "Sesshomaru…" she beseeched him, begged him. He growled as she moaned his name and leaned his head in closer to her sex, his mouth watering from her scent.

His face then lowered more and she felt his flat, rough tongue against her most intimate flesh. She nearly screamed in pleasure as his tongue took another long lick of her moist outer lips making her toes curl. She watched as his eyes lowered to half mast and began to gorge himself on her slick folds. Her legs trembled as he placed them over his shoulders, and lifted her up to give him deeper access into her unexplored flesh. He continued to lick her wetness up until she felt her muscles clenching tighter as she neared release, until finally she arched under him screaming his name, but he didn't stop. He continued to assault her womanhood, but this time he slid a finger inside her tight core, pumping it in rhythm with his tongue then he added another. It wasn't long before she came again, clenching his fingers tightly. He still wasn't done. He slowly began to scissor his fingers as he continued to pump them into her, stretching her with their tight fit. Once more she trembled and she couldn't take anymore. Reaching down, she yanked his hair and his wet face rose from her lap. She was panting hard, a light sheen of sweat covering her body, and she had been brought to climax three times, but he still had his hakamas on. She wanted his naked flesh against hers. She pulled his hair, and pulled him up her body as she reached for his obi, untying the simple knot there and eagerly pushed his hakamas down his hips. He kicked them off and sank down on her, and she sighed finally flesh against flesh.

Between them, she could feel his hard length pressed to her, so, curious, she slipped her hand down his hard body, over his sinewy washboard abs, and gripped him. She watched as his eyes closed in pleasure and she squeezed him yet again before pushing on his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. Slowly, she straddled his thigh, hissing in a breath as her sensitive flesh pressed against the smooth muscle there. A sigh escaped her in pleasure and her eyes moved to his engorged cock-thick and hard for her. She wrapped her hand around it and he sighed in pleasure, letting his head fall back onto the bed. He hissed in a sharp breath when she began to trace the thick vein on the underside with a nail, so she did it again. A low growl rumbled in his chest as she moved to his heavy testicles with her other hand rolling them- already tightened from her explorations. A drop of moisture appeared on the head, as she gripped him again, this time, sliding her hand up and down his hot shaft. Still curious, she leaned down to lick it away. He snarled his pleasure as his claws dug into the sheets, ripping through them easily. Kiyoshi smiled, and took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking it gently before easing more of the engorged flesh into her mouth, until the head hit the back of her throat. She lifted again to swirl her tongue around the tip and dip it into the slit there, his open mouth growl alone told her he enjoyed that so she did it again before taking him deep in her mouth once more, working the lower portion of his shaft with a hand. It was only a few brief moments until he sat up and wrapped her hair in his hands, lifting her mouth from his slightly pulsing cock.

Carefully, he moved her so that she was back under him, nudging her legs apart with a knee before positioning himself at her entrance. He lowered himself to his elbows, gripping her hands in his own, tangling them together as he pinned them to the bed. She could feel the continuous rumbling growl in his chest as he pressed his hard body to hers, could feel those vibrations against her sensitive breasts. The head of his erection pressed against her entrance, slick with her desire. "Look at me." Sesshomaru commanded. She did, meeting his eyes, molten gold in the fire light, and he pressed into her, slowly- so slowly. He eased back a bit when pain flickered in her eyes, and then pressed back in, and she watched bliss begin to take up residence in his typically emotionless eyes as he sank deeper within her core. Carefully, he continued to slide into her, hoping to ease her pain and steadily stretch her to accommodate his massive size, but her patience was at it's in. He saw resolve flicker in her brown eyes, before she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him hard to her hips and letting his cock fill her.

She gasped at the pain, but reveled in the feel of him wonderfully stretching her. She had been so slick with her desire, so aroused, and so prepared for him after his wicked mouth had tortured her to no end, that there was only a brief sting of pain before complete pleasure. She opened her eyes to meet his again after he repeated himself, commanding her to look at him, and couldn't contain the lust in them. He slowly pulled out of her before he sank back in just as slowly, watching her face for any signs of pain- he saw none, only complete pleasure. He released her hands as he began to drive into her, letting her small arms wrap around his neck and tangle her hands in his mane of silver hair. With each of his strokes, she panted in his ear, her warm breath a caress. Slowly, she began to pull her knees back, unknowingly letting him penetrate her deeper until he began to hit a sweet spot with each of his thrusts, and she gasped in pure bliss. He reached one of his hands up and moved her hands from his hair to her shoulders as he pushed her back into the bed so that he could watch her face. His eyes locked on Kiyoshi's face as he felt her walls begin to tremble around him, knowing that if she came as hard as she had earlier, he would be done for. He paused and she whimpered in disappointment, so close to her completion. "Sesshomaru, please" she begged him again. "Push me…let me…Please Sesshomaru, let me come." She was trembling hard, right on the verge. "Look at me and do not look away." he growled, so close himself. "I want to watch you." She nodded desperately and locked her eyes to his. He began to ram into her again and every time her eyes began to close he would slow, reminding her. Finally her walls began to flutter as she starred deep into his amber eyes. He watched as complete and total bliss entered her eyes, as she came, clamping down on his throbbing cock like a vice. She was left breathless by the force of her climax, and could only gasp desperately for air as her walls massaged his length tightly. Sesshomaru came right after her, burying his face in his neck and released a full out roar into her neck, sending the vibrations through his body and into hers easing the trembling between her legs. He panted hard as his cock spasmed, sending his warm seed into her before collapsing on top of her, drained.

As he went to lift himself from her, she squeezed her legs to his waist, and held tighter to his shoulders. "I must be heavy." he panted and she nodded. "You are, but it feels nice." she was panting just as hard as him and sweating just as much. She whimpered as he lifted himself from her and slid out of her, but he replaced his weight on her for a few moments before rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. She rested her head on his sweat soaked chest, listening as his heart beat returned to normal as he rubbed the length of her back, dragging his claws over it occasionally. She was the first to speak again. "I know we already had this conversation, but I don't want you to go." she whispered. "But you know I will." he answered and she nodded. "I just wish I could see you all coming back, then I wouldn't be so worried." He remained silent for a minute then said "I doubt your ancestor would go through so much trouble in resurrecting my father and let the one he woke with suffer that kind of hurt." he paused as he rolled her off of him and onto her side, and pressed his chest to her back as he draped his arm over waist. "Now sleep, and don't worry. I will wake you before I leave." She nodded and yawned as he rested his chin against the top of her head before she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 8**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

Inu no Taisho was readying himself for battle. It was only a few hours until dawn and he needed to wake his son's to prepare, and Kiyoshi so that he could bid her farewell. He first stopped to InuYasha's chamber, waking both him and Kagome from where they were snuggled up together. They, in turn went to wake up Miroku and his wife, as well as Kohaku. As he headed to Sesshomaru's chambers, he decided to wait to wake Kiyoshi until they were about to leave, so he bypassed her door and knocked on Sesshomaru's. A familiar odor reached his nose moments before Sesshomaru opened the door. _Kiyoshi?_ he wondered. His eldest son opened the door dressed in only his hakamas, and Kiyoshi's scent along with the smells of sex met his sensitive nose. He didn't even speak to his son as he pressed himself into the room to see her laying there naked and peacefully asleep. His gaze went back to Sesshomaru, who was pulling on his haori and stepping out into the hallway. His father followed quickly and shut the door. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. His son's face never showed any emotion as he responded "My mind would have been elsewhere during the battle if I did not ask to bed her." The elder demon paused for a moment. "What do you mean, 'ask'? She's in your bed, and I can smell her all over you!" He was getting irritated with his son, very quickly. "I know she's there because I bedded her. I asked and gave her time to think on it and she came to my chambers of her own will." Again, the answer came with no emotion at all. The demon lord thought about that for a moment before Sesshomaru's chamber door opened. Kiyoshi stood there, her sleeping kimono wrapped around her, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru?" she asked before looking back and forth at each of the demons. His son then paid no more mind to him as he walked back to his chambers "Nothing. Go back to sleep. We still have a few hours until we leave." With that, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and sent her back to bed, closing the door behind her. "As I said, she choose to come to my chambers and I do not intend to cast her aside." With those words, Inu no Taisho watched as his son walked down the hallway, leaving him to stand there alone.

He wasn't sure why, but he was…jealous. Jealous that his son had bed her. The demon lord knew that he had wanted Kiyoshi to warm Sesshomaru's heart, but he now knew he did _not_ want her to warm his bed. He, himself, wanted to have her writhing under him, if only once. He opened the chamber to Sesshomaru's room, stepped in quietly, and silently stalked over to the bed. Already she was asleep again, holding a pillow close to her chest and a lock of her hair had fell in her face. Carefully, he tucked it behind her ear and leaned down, unhappy that she had been practically doused in Sesshomaru's scent, and licked her neck. She shivered in her sleep, and soon her found a spot that made her moan. Quickly he bit down, and then released her before she could wake from the discomfort, leaving his mark on her temporarily. This would give him some time to persuade Sesshomaru to share her with him, if only once- even if he had to take her with his son. It happened often enough among certain breeds of demon, and dogs weren't an exception. He lapped at the wound to clean it before he gave her a kiss on the cheek, nearly growling when she sighed Sesshomaru's name in her sleep. _Only once_ his mind whispered to him.

Sesshomaru wondered why his father had such a smug look on his face so suddenly as he walked back to his room to wake Kiyoshi. His father's scent had enveloped the room, and strangely seemed to linger even after he had left. As he approached the bed, the scent grew stronger, lingered over Kiyoshi. _He wouldn't dare…_ he thought. "Kiyoshi" she stirred and sat up, briefly looking around the room then to him. "Did you come back in here?" she asked, slowly standing up out of the bed. Confused, he shook his head, watching as her brows pulled together and she rubbed her collar bone. His eyes grew wide as he saw the bite mark there, and simply starred at it. "Ouch…" she whispered, tying her kimono tighter. "I think you bit me too hard…" _I __didn't break skin_ he mentally growled. "No I didn't." was all he said before storming out of the room, but quickly stopped and spoke to her. "Get dressed and I will be back to get you in a few minutes." Before he could go any further, she asked "Are you upset with me?" Her voice was trembling. He strode back over to her and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Never, Sweet. Never." she nodded and he left to see what his father was up to.

He entered his study, finding him sitting at the desk, reading a scroll. Sesshomaru then walked up and slammed his hands on the desk, cracking the strong wooden piece of furniture. "What are you playing at?" he growled to his father. The elder demon just set down his scroll and gave him an unconcerned glance "What do you mean, my son?" he asked again with that feigned innocents. "Why did you give Kiyoshi your temporary mark?!" he demanded. "Just so I could have a chat with you, and to keep you from having her again of course." he answered, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them. "Concerning what?" Sesshomaru was seething. "Kiyoshi and some… Father and son bonding…" he trailed off and Sesshomaru growled lowly once that sank in. "You think I would share her with you? The servants would then have more reason to demote her status." His father raised a brow "And her occupying the chambers your favorite concubine should doesn't do that already?" "Would you have me put her in the chambers reserved for my wife?!" he demanded "Because if you aren't aware, she isn't!" His father smirked "Then what is the harm? I only wish for her once, and you are more than welcome to…assist me." Sesshomaru considered that before he asked "And if I refuse?" His father nodded, unconcerned "I shall challenge you for her, only if I win I will have to claim her, whereas if you agree, I give you my word that I will leave her be." Sesshomaru watched his father, his eyes narrowed "Only once?" His father nodded "It is not an uncommon thing, Sesshomaru." Of course he knew it wasn't uncommon. The Lords of both the North and South had shared their women with their father's and even their brothers. Sesshomaru, however, wouldn't even entertain the thought of his brother holding _his_ Kiyoshi. Their father was another matter, if only for the sheer fact that if he challenged Sesshomaru for her, he would undoubtedly win. "Very well" he finally agreed "We shall take her together, but only once by your word." his father smirked and nodded "But you shall not mount her" , he added and, even though his father didn't like that part very much, Sesshomaru knew that one time was all he wanted.

Kiyoshi went back to her room to rest for another hour before her servant came into help her dress. The kimono was a simple lavender silk decorated in little white flower petals, and a white silk obi. She sighed as she was wrapped in the kimono, thinking about how she was going to miss Sesshomaru, InuYasha, their father, and Kagome. Miroku and Sango had volunteered to return to the village with their children incase the panthers did decide to attack it, leaving Kiyoshi at the castle to watch over Rin. Even Kohaku and Shippou were going to battle. She looked out the window and saw the sky beginning to lighten as dawn approached and walked outside with intentions of going to find Sesshomaru only to find him waiting outside her door. His intense amber eyes appraised her for a moment before he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. She blushed as images of them both sprang to her mind, images of his naked body under hers and then over her as he rocked them both into oblivion. "Come, sweet, it's time for us to leave." he said, pulling her arm in his as he led her outside. "The castle guard has their orders." he began as they stepped out into the brisk morning air. "They are to protect both you and Rin with their lives, so try not to worry." She nodded "I'm not worried about myself though." she whispered to him. "Sweet, your lack of faith in us is becoming a bit insulting." he teased. She smiled, desperately wishing she had his confidence. "Kitten!" she heard his father call as he strode over to them. "Come to see me off?" She heard Sesshomaru growl as his father leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kiyoshi elbowed him, "You shouldn't growl at your father." she scolded, but he continued. "Yes, Sesshomaru. You shouldn't growl at your father just because she'll be waiting for_ my_ return." Kiyoshi scoffed before telling him. "Don't hold your breath." Sesshomaru's growling stopped as his father lost his smug expression. "I take that back" she continued "Hold your breath." he raised his brows in disbelief as she released Sesshomaru's arm and went to bid Kagome and InuYasha farewell, missing the remark about sharing her to Sesshomaru

She watched them leave, marching to the north to this battle, and yet, despite her vision, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like the enemy had decided something and she didn't know what it was. "Kiyoshi?" it was Rin. "Will they be alright?" she wondered watching them leave as well. "I think so, Rin." she answered. _It here that I'm worried about._ she decided not to relay that to the younger girl. "Let's go inside." With a final glance over her shoulder, Kiyoshi headed back inside the castle, unaware of what was about to come.

It had been three days, nearly four since Sesshomaru had seen Kiyoshi's face, and knew that within only a few hours the battle would be there. Already he could smell panther blood on the wind where the traps had been sprung. Already he could feel the demonic aura growing closer, but something was missing- something important. "Do you feel that?" InuYasha asked, walking up beside him. He didn't answer, waiting for his half brother to elaborate "Or should I say, _not_ feel that." Now Sesshomaru nodded, facing the mountain pass. "It's like a large portion of the demonic energy is missing." InuYasha nodded in agreement with his elder brother, something that had been happening more and more often as of late. "I wonder if they sent a portion of the army elsewhere…" Sesshomaru thought on that. "No. I don't think that's what it is. I think their leader is gone." Perhaps that was the change they had felt. "He is." their father said, walking up behind them. "He isn't with the army. He hasn't been for the past two days." Sesshomaru's mind began to race, but InuYasha asked the question he was about to. "Then where is he?" The great demon's face pulled into a scowl. "He's heading south west." _The palace_ Sesshomaru thought, almost gasping at the next realization _Kiyoshi!_ His father gripped his shoulder as he turned to the direction of the palace. "I know what you're thinking, but you know what she's seen. You _will_ be here. You need to be." An unsuppressed snarl of frustration escaped him as he walked away from the group, fuming. He'd kill all these bastards before he rushed to Kiyoshi, that would be the reason he stayed.

Rin had gone to the stables to visit AhUn, leaving Kiyoshi to memorize a few more of her spells, now only a few left that weren't. The realization that today was the day of the battle wasn't helping her focus though. She had seen the panther forces decimated by her plans, but still that brought no comfort. It was then she felt that new, yet familiar sensation. The fog of a vision clouding her mind, but his time not leaving her body immobile. She watched the sun rise to midday, and her gaze leave the castle and travel into the forest to the east. _A few hours_ She thought, as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into a clearing. He was tall, with long bronze colored hair, and yellow eyes, not the same deep amber as Sesshomaru's InuYasha's and their father's. The pupils were like slits and resembled a cat's_ A cat?_ Kiyoshi wondered. He had no demon markings on his face, but he wore some type of black armor over a deep grey haori. "Well?" he asked. Another voice answered him, an irritating and familiar voice. "There is only the castle guard, My Lord." It was Kasumi. "The little girl is in her room, but all you need do is take the other human girl, the one a few years older. Take her, and Inu no Taisho will surrender without fail." _Traitor!_ Kiyoshi screamed at her, but it did no good. "And where is she?" he asked, his voice smooth yet deceptive. In the chambers beside Sesshomaru's." the other demon raised his brow in question at that. "He's also fond of her." she answered his questioning look. "Very well" As soon as he said that the vision left her. Kiyoshi's heart was pounding in her chest, afraid. "Calm down, calm down" she chanted to herself, finally she decided on a plan and took a few calming breaths before she calmly walked to the stables. "Rin" she said, looking at the little girl brushing the dragon's mane of hair. "Would you come with me to your room?" Rin gave her an odd look before she nodded and grabbed Kiyoshi's hand and led her to her room. Kiyoshi shut the door quickly and whispered "We have to leave, here." She strode over to the window, looked at the sun only a little more than an hour left. "Is there anyway we can leave without being seen?" she asked pulling the curtains over the window to. "What's going on?" Rin asked, worried. Kiyoshi quickly explained her vision to the younger girl, and Rin's eyes widened. "He's going to come here for us?" She nodded, and Rin's brows pulled together, "We can take AhUn, he's the only way to get away from the castle fast." She looked to Kiyoshi and added "Lord Sesshomaru showed me this." She went over and pulled on one of the lanterns hanging in her room and a section of wall opened, revealing a spiral staircase. "He said that this leads to right under the stables, for just incase I needed a quick way out." Kiyoshi nodded. "It'll be easy to sneak him over to your window since Lord Sesshomaru said I can ride him whenever I like. All we have to do is wait for a distraction." "When the panther leader begins to attack the castle. That'll be the perfect cover." Rin nodded. "When he can't find me in my room, he'll probably come here to look for you, so we'll get a head start. Just don't leave. Kasumi's going to tell him you're in here." Again she nodded. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like her." She then pulled the lantern and it closed again. "We've got a little under an hour, so give me five minutes and get him ready." Kiyoshi stepped out of the room, noticing Kasumi out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." Kiyoshi winked and Rin nodded. When she turned around the traitor was gone. _Hook, line, and sinker…_Kiyoshi thought, heading back to her room.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on her balcony window, and AhUn was standing on it. Kiyoshi quickly grabbed her spell book and jumped on behind Rin after closing her balcony doors. Only a few minutes went by before a loud boom sounded at the front of the castle and the guards along the wall began to rush to the front gates. "That's our cue, Rin." Kiyoshi said, and the little girl gave the dragon the command to fly, and fly fast. With a sudden lurch, they were in the sky, and the air was quickly rushing past them. She peeked over her shoulder and saw the guard rushing inside. "He's already inside." she told Rin, luckily they were already nearing the hills to the north of the palace. Finally, they were past them, hiding from the castles view. It was only an hour, until the thought of bringing Rin into battle crept into Kiyoshi's mind, but it was too late now. Finally, she saw them, the mountains that surrounded the battle field, but as she glanced over her shoulder again, a speck appeared behind them, a very fast moving speck. "He's catching up, Rin." She warned the girl. "AhUn, Fly faster, please." she begged the dragon, who gained a sudden burst of speed as he flew over the valley's brim, but it wasn't enough. Kiyoshi released Rin's waist as an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her off the dragon's back. "That was close, my dear, but not close enough." the panther leader whispered in her ear.

Sesshomaru could sense the panther leader's aura approaching and fast as he slaughtered a good portion of the cats in front of him with one swipe. The rest were destroyed with his Bakusaiga. He began to think his mind was playing tricks on him after a faint hint of Kiyoshi's sweet scent swept by him, at least until he heard her scream. He whipped his head to the south in order to see the source of the large demonic energy snatch her off the back of AhUn. He snarled in fury as the panther leader landed a little ways away from both himself, his father, and InuYasha. His father also snarled catching the cat's attention, and he smirked "Greetings Lord Inu no Taisho. I am Gorou, fifth son to the old panther master, and your destroyer. Surrender now, or I kill the girl." He held Kiyoshi by her throat, and Sesshomaru let out a long, low growl. Gorou turned his head towards the other him "Don't worry, Sesshomaru. As soon as your father is dead, I'll send you and your little human whore to hell together." Before they could act, Kiyoshi did.

Kiyoshi was infuriated. Not about his threat to Inu no Taisho. Not about him calling her a whore, but at him threatening Sesshomaru's life. Almost silently she whispered an incantation, for that was as loud as she could speak with his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. "What was that, my dear." he hissed in her ear. She lifted a finger from where her hand was attempting to pry his hand from her neck, glanced to her left, and lifted a small boulder feeling the power surge to her right hand. With that, she promptly slammed it into Gorou's head. It stunned the demon enough to drop her, and allow her to stumble away a few feet. "What the hell?" he asked as he went to grab her up again, but now she took more drastic measures. Quickly she lifted the ground behind him and dropped down on his head before hitting him back into the mountain pass with another large section of the earth. She refocused her spell on the sides of the mountain as he slowly rose from the rubble in a rage. Her hand burned at the intensity of the spell, but she kept her focus breathing a mental sigh of relief once fractures began to run up the mountain wall. A large sweet smile graced her face as she glanced at him before bringing half of each of the mountains down on his head, but she knew she had barely made even a tiny dent in his power. With that she switched her spells, and everyone glanced up as dark clouds began to cover the sky that had previously been a clear blue, and the air became charged. She saw him drag himself out of the rubble, with barely a scratch, and let the rain loose from the clouds in a single wave right on top of him. "You think a little rain can harm me mortal!?" he demanded, spreading his arms wide in the rain. "No." she answered casually "But I'm betting this will." It was then she released a bolt of lighting right into the column of water. He cried out in pain as the charged water seared him. She let another bolt strike the column, and another, and several more, relishing in the fact that she could watch him fry at her finger tips. Finally she released her spell of rain into a steady down pour, and watched as his charred body fell to it's knees, still alive. "You're the one who'll fry in hell, but don't worry, I'll cool you down a little first. She murmured one more spell, this one ice as she froze a few pieces of rain into large icicles, and threw them into his chest. Now she was completely drained, having not noticed her exhaustion through the first rage of her life. Never had she been this infuriated! Now she could feel the burns on her hands and the strength leave her body in exhaustion before everything went black.

Sesshomaru rushed to catch Kiyoshi as she fainted, and let his father finish off Gorou. He paid no further attention to the surrounding battle as he carried her to the back of the valley, letting his forces do the work of protecting him while he cradled her in his arms. Silently he fumed, wondering how she could be so reckless as to rush into the middle of the battle and then attack a demon stronger than himself (ignoring the fact that she had practically defeated him) "Lord Sesshomaru!" he heard Rin call, and that added yet another level to his irritation. _What was she thinking to bring Rin with her!?_ he wondered as she landed beside them. "Is she okay?" she gasped, hopping off the two headed dragon and rushing over. "Rin. Explain to me why the two of you are here." He was trying very hard to keep his anger from creeping into his voice. "It was Kasumi. She told the panther demon to take us." she then quickly told him the story Kiyoshi had told her and how they got away. He felt Osamu's presence behind him, listening to the entire story and was prepared to ignore his disbelief, but that's not what he heard. "I'll kill her!" Sesshomaru raised a brow at him, but the general wasn't paying attention "I'll kill her myself, the backstabbing wench!" "Arata!" his father called to the general as he approached the group "Take care of the rest, we have a traitor to deal with." The general nodded and gave the command to the rest of the forces to eradicate the remaining panthers. "How is she?" he asked, walking over to placing his hand on top of her head. "She's fine with the exception of these burns." His father gingerly grabbed one of her arms to study the seared flesh, already swollen and red. "We need to get her back and treat this." he turned his head "Kagome!" the priestess ran over along with InuYasha and gasped at the sight of her injuries. "Can you treat these burns?" "Yeah, but we better hurry so I can do it before she wakes up." They all nodded and left, leaving the miniscule fraction of the enemy army to die there.

It was Osamu who rushed home the fastest, his hands itching to wrap around his daughter's neck and strangle the life out of her for this treachery. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as her face fell in disbelief upon discovering Kiyoshi in his arms, still alive and Rin following. His father didn't even get to her before Osamu had her by the throat, roaring his anger at her as he strangled her and disowned her. A cold look came into his father's eyes that Sesshomaru had rarely seen and made even him nervous. "For what you've done." he began, resting his hand on Osamu's to release his grip "I will have your head on a pike." With that he quickly removed Kasumi's head. "Mount this at the front of the palace for me and throw her corpse to the crows." Osamu nodded and took his daughter's head, leaving a trail of her blood in his wake. Sesshomaru walked over the lifeless body and proceeded up to Kiyoshi's room so that the Kagome girl could tend to her hurts. She arrived there just a few minutes after Sesshomaru had laid Kiyoshi on her bed, completely out of breath. "Alright" she panted. "Let me see those burns." she carried a bag full of different herbs. She first crushed one and spread it over the length of her burns. "This will help numb the pain if she wakes up." she explained though Sesshomaru gave no sign that he acknowledged her. She than crushed up two different herbs and mixed them into a green paste. "And these will fight any infection and heal the burns." Again Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her, he only watched as she then wrapped her arms in bandages. "I'll have to change those at least twice a day, but she should be good as new in no time." Finally Sesshomaru nodded, and listened as the girl cleaned up her things and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

It was a few hours until she stirred, the sun had already set leaving the room dark except for the light of the fire place, and she shivered. The bed sank down beside her and Kiyoshi slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru sitting there watching her. "How do you feel?" he asked, resting his clawed hand against her cheek. She had to think about that for a minute, not sure how she felt. "Like I got my ass kicked." she finally answered, her heart racing as a slow smirk crept onto his face and leaned down to press his lips to hers. Once she tried to move her arms though, she hissed in a breath. "Ouch." she gasped, breaking away from Sesshomaru's kiss. "I believe you over exerted yourself." he told her, sitting up again. "I'll send up something to help you sleep." he said as he stood up and walked over to the door. Her servant was standing outside and he sent her to fetch one of the castle healer's medicines. The girl quickly nodded and ran off returning about ten minutes later with a goblet of something. Kiyoshi drank the foul tasting stuff, but that didn't mean she liked it. It tasted of bitter herbs and water, but sure enough it quickly began to take effect as her eyelids drooped heavily. She was on the verge of sleep when she reached out to grab Sesshomaru's hand. "Don't leave." she whispered, holding his hand tightly as she could, but she felt his hand leave hers and his weight leave the bed. Faintly she heard the lock on the door click, the clang of his armor hitting the floor, and then the rustle of fabric. The bed sank down once more only on the opposite side as she felt the warm, smooth flesh of his abdomen against her hand before he pulled her to him, resting his head on hers. "I won't." he whispered "Now rest, sweet." Kiyoshi quickly obeyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 9**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

**Warning!: This chapter contains, what I believe, is my most explicit lemon yet! This is my first attempt at writing one with three persons rather just two, so if you'd rather not read it I'll mark the beginning of it, so you can just skip it! **

It was about two weeks before Kiyoshi didn't have to constantly have her arms bandaged up, but she still had to keep applying the herb mixture to her arms to help get rid of the itchy scabs. At first, she was upset to learn the burns would leave permanent scars from her shoulders and down her arms to where her rings were, but eventually accepted the idea since they were neat looking scars. They looked like elegant, leafless, vines winding their way down to her fingers in lazy trails, but the itching was about to drive her mad. "Stop messing with it." Kagome said for the hundredth time that day as she smacked Kiyoshi's hand away from her arm. "You're going to get it infected like that." Kiyoshi sighed in frustration "But it itches." Kagome quickly pulled out a small jar and placed some of the paste onto the spot where Kiyoshi had been itching. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" Kiyoshi demanded as the soothing effects of the paste eased the itch. "Didn't think about it." she answered before laying back down in the grass and looking up at the sky. Kiyoshi did the same, laying beside her. "So… You and the others will be heading back to the village soon, huh?" she asked after a few minutes. Kagome nodded "What'll you do now that Gorou's dead? Try to go back home?" Kiyoshi thought for a minute, before she shook her head. "I don't want to go home. Back there, I don't have any family, and I really never had any friends because gramps would keep me busy with my studies." she sighed "But I don't want to wear out my welcome here either…"

"Something tells me," Sango said as she came to lay beside Kiyoshi "That as far as Sesshomaru is concerned you can't wear out your welcome." Kiyoshi looked to her and she motioned behind them with a tilt of her head. Kiyoshi looked behind them, and saw Sesshomaru watching them from the shade of a tree close to the castle about fifty feet away. She gave him a wide smile and he turned his head back to the sky. "I do believe you're right Sango, which leads me to my next question…" Kagome said, turning on her side towards Kiyoshi, and propping her head up on her hand. "InuYasha said that before the battle, he smelled your scent all over Sesshomaru. Why is that?" She asked. Kiyoshi's face turned red with a blush, and Kagome's eyes grew wide. "You didn't…" Kiyoshi gave her a shy nod. "No…" Sango added, propping up on her side this time. "How was it?" Kiyoshi looked away from them and to Sesshomaru who now had his attention back on their small group. "Can you hear what we're saying?" she asked him no louder than if she had been speaking to Kagome or Sango, and he nodded. She flushed and looked away from him covering her face. "Well…" Sango pressed. "I'm sure he wants to know too." How did one go about answering that question? "It's not a hard question, Kiyoshi. Was it alright or amazing?" she questioned. "Amazing…" Kiyoshi finally whispered. The other two chuckled and returned to laying on their backs and Kiyoshi snuck one more look at Sesshomaru, who was looking back to the sky but had a proud smirk plastered to his perfect face. "I hate you both." she muttered, face still red in embarrassment. They only laughed again.

"So, back to my original question. What do you plan on doing now that the battle is over?" Kagome said, twirling a blade of grass in her fingers. "I don't know. All these years, my family prepared for him to wake up and then return to this time to fight Gorou, but we never prepared for what to do after." she sighed "For the first time in my life, I'm on my own to make a decision - a big decision- and I don't know what to do. I even finished school two years early. Besides, I don't have anyone there." Kagome nodded. "What about your parents?" Sango asked. "I've never seen them. I don't even know their names, and from what I can tell, they never tried to contact me either." "I couldn't imagine not seeing my children for so long." Sango said. "And my mom knows I'm safe with InuYasha, so she doesn't worry. Even though I know she misses me because I still miss her." Kagome added. "Do you ever wonder about them?" she asked "All the time." Kiyoshi softly answered. "All the time." It was only a few minutes later when she heard it. "Kitten!" She tilted her head up and gave him an annoyed look. "What is it now?" She saw Sesshomaru smirk. "I'm bored. Come play with me." Sesshomaru's smirk faded and he growled. "Fine…" Kiyoshi stood, walked over to a nearby tree and picked up a stick. "Here you go…" she threw the stick "Fetch Boy!" He did appear a bit insulted, but she just smiled "Would you rather I find a way to obtain a tennis ball?" she asked, but he just scowled. So, she shrugged her shoulders and went to sit beside Sesshomaru after a particularly cool wind swept by, a sign the winter was almost to the western lands. His fur was nice and warm against the breeze. "I don't know about you three, but we're heading inside." Kagome said as her and Sango headed back into the warmth of the castle. It was only a few minutes later that Sesshomaru stood, and offered her his hand. "It's getting cold." he said and led her inside as well. She wasn't sure why, but his father followed behind them until they reached the hall to their chambers. "Sesshomaru. I would like to speak with you." Sesshomaru tensed a bit, but relaxed once he noticed Kiyoshi's questioning gaze. He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss "Go to my chambers?" he asked and she flushed, but nodded before heading to his bedchamber.

**Lemon Start! From here to the end of the chapter!**

Sesshomaru waited for the door to his room to close before he turned to his father. "Shall we proceed?" he asked casually. Sesshomaru growled, loath to share _his_ Kiyoshi with anyone, especially his own father. "You know well you won't be able to bed her until I have." He was right, of course Sesshomaru knew that. In order for the temporary mark he had given her to disappear, he would have to bed her first and only then could Sesshomaru lay with her. "You know she's been waiting for you to take her again. Just think how she'll feel if you reject her now." Sesshomaru growled again, but nodded. "Take her to the side chamber and shut the door. I will wait until she's prepared." Sesshomaru didn't respond. He only turned and walked to his chambers, but already he could smell his father's lust. Kiyoshi was curled up on his bed waiting, and offered him a shy smile. "Come, Sweet." he offered her his arm and led her into the adjoining room, filled with many large silk pillows and a few low tables. He shut the door behind them and heard the door to his room open and shut as his father entered, locking that door. He added a few more logs to the fire to warm the room more than, and give it a bit more light if only for Kiyoshi's sake. "I was beginning to think you didn't want me anymore." she whispered, and her heart gave away her embarrassment. He didn't answer her at first, he only turned and devoured her with his eyes as he removed his armor and his haori watching her flush grow as she licked her lips at the sight. "Undress for me." he told her, and she slowly complied. First she pulled at the tie in the back of her obi and let it drop before opening the outer layer of her kimono and let it fall to the floor, followed by the other two. "Continue" he said as she paused at the odd garment that concealed her breasts from him. Her face was bright red as she reached behind her and unhooked it from the back and let it drop to the floor along with the garment he found he enjoyed though it hid her wonderful treasure from him. Now she stood bare before him, and he licked his lips at the thought of burying his face between her legs and feasting on her. He could smell not only her arousal, but his father's and decided to make him wait a bit longer. He heard him growl at his next request.

Kiyoshi was a bit thrown off by his request, but knew that it wasn't because he didn't want her. He did. She could see it radiating in his feral eyes. "Come. Help me tie my hair back." She mentally shrugged since it had been something she had been considering asking him anyways and walked over to him. He turned to face the fire, and sat down. She sat behind him and slowly drug her fingers through his silver tresses, unmarred by even a single knot. _How does he do that?_ she wondered briefly before he let loose a low, rumbling growl and leaned his head back against her hands. Deciding she should be a little creative, she gathered his hair into two separate strands and began to braid it, occasionally dragging her fingertips across the strong muscle of his back. It took her about ten minutes, but eventually she had managed to braid his hair into a perfect fishbone braid deciding to see how long it would stay that way without a tie. "There" she said, kissing his neck. "Things will be different this time, Sweet, but not of my own doing." She didn't have a chance to question what he meant before he spun and lifted her carrying her over to one of the low tables. He set her back to his chest and began to plant small kisses there, letting his hands drift to her breasts and pinched their taunt peaks between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them. She gasped as little sparks of pleasure went straight from them to between her legs now becoming slick with her wetness.

"It still hurts where you bit me." she panted, squeezing her legs together in an attempt to manage the throbbing there. "I didn't bite you." he said in between kisses and nips to her neck. "My father did, so he will be joining us." Her eyes flew open as she attempted move away from him, but he held her steady. "What?" she demanded. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Sweet, but how exactly did you expect me to explain this?" he went back to kissing her neck, and she remained silent for a moment. "Why?" she questioned finally. "A demon's bite is a temporary mark, and I cannot bed you until he has. It won't go away until then." he explained moving to the other side of her neck. "And your fine with this?" she asked, hissing in a breath as his fingers rolled her taunt peaks just right. He did it again before he answered "I am loath to share you with anyone especially with him, but I have no choice… this once." he licked above the mark his father had left. "How can you be sure?" she asked, panting again under his skilled mouth and hands. "He gave me his word and if I am forced to admit anything about him it is that he _always_ keeps it." He nipped the back of her neck this time. "This is so wrong.." she sighed, reaching her hands back to grasp his toned thighs. "Actually, it is very common among demons." he tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck to him. "Though I still don't want to share you," A moan escaped her "it is better that not bedding you at all." Finally she smiled. "Well don't I feel special?" she hissed in rapture as he rolled her nipples the right way once more. "You're the envy of every demoness in all four lands." he agreed. "I see you don't think too highly of yourself." she smiled, relaxing back into his chest again. "Not at all." he agreed, releasing one of her breasts, letting it drift down her abdomen to her wet core and massage her outer lips, prying an moan from her.

It was only a moment later, that the door opened and Sesshomaru's father stepped in, his armor removed. His usually kind eyes were becoming fogged in lust as he watch Sesshomaru torture her with his mouth and hands. He removed his fur and haori as soon as Kiyoshi's hips began to writhe, begging Sesshomaru to press into one of the more important areas, but he never did. He pulled her head to the side so that he could kiss her as his father stalked over to them, and came to his knees before her. Kiyoshi shivered as she felt his mouth encase her neck over the bite mark, and wondered, despite her mind being clouded in pleasure, if he would simply take what he wanted and leave or stay afterwards. She quickly found she didn't care as his mouth moved from her neck to her breasts, tugging on one of the sensitive peaks. She moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth and dug her blunt nails into his thighs. The demon lord didn't linger there long. Slowly he licked a trail down to her wet core, laying between her legs and lifting them onto his shoulders to devour her. Another, louder moan tore from her throat as a result of his talented mouth, just as talented as his son's, and soon she lost control of her body grinding her hips to his face. Sesshomaru's hand snaked it's way back down to her core and began massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves there, brining her to a swift climax, but his father wasn't done with her. He sent her through another climax, and she could feel the bulge in Sesshomaru's hakamas grow with each one. "You taste so good, Kitten. I see why Sesshomaru didn't want to share you." he growled, lowering her legs from his shoulders before he captured her mouth in his, the taste of herself still on his lips.

She was too busy recovering from her climaxes to worry as he untied the obi holding his hakamas up and kicked them off. She did however notice his erection, just as large and thick as his son's. "Come here, Kitten." he said, pulling her from Sesshomaru's body by her arms like a small child and set her in his lap, facing him. She began to panic until, Sesshomaru pressed against her back, "Relax, Sweet." he growled to her, gripping her waist. His father's hands moved as well, gripping her bottom and lifting her before he slowly impaled her with his rock hard cock. Kiyoshi hissed a bit in discomfort being her previous relation had been only once with Sesshomaru and that was nearly a month ago. "I'm sorry, Kitten. Perhaps I shouldn't have waited so long." He apologized, his voice strained. "Gods, Sesshomaru. You couldn't have lasted too long." he gasped out as she gently thrust her hips to his to test the pain, but found it gone. "She's so tight." he growled, lifting her and easing her back down slowly, but Kiyoshi wasn't in the mood for small talk. If they were going to use her, dammit, they needed to hurry their fine asses up. She whimpered and rolled her hips, and they took the hint. Sesshomaru gripped her waist tighter, his father strengthened his grip on her rear and they proceeded to impale her on his engorged length fast and hard. She couldn't help but scream at the pleasure they brought her. One of Sesshomaru's hands moved from her waist and slipped between her legs, to massage her now overly sensitive bundle of nerves there, and Kiyoshi felt her walls fluttering with just one touch. His father growled in rapture, and she felt Sesshomaru remove his hand and move from behind her. As soon as he did, her back was pressed into the pillows there, letting the demon lord better penetrate her, slamming his hips to hers with both the strength and speed no human man could ever manage. Sesshomaru's hand returned between her legs once more, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if excited his father to have his hand so close to where they were joined, as it did her. He sent her overboard with just a touch, and she screamed her climax, feeling her hot, slick walls tightly grasp his father's cock sending him into his own completion.

She panted hard under him exhausted and human, while they were two powerful demons. Inu no Taisho pulled out of her and she would have been falling asleep right about then if Sesshomaru hadn't picked her up and set her on the table beside where she had just been laying. "Not yet. It's my turn now, Sweet." he growled, removing his hakamas and releasing his own impressive endowment. _Must run in the family_ she thought lightly as he flipped her over and raised her to her hands and knees. A groan laden with need was forced from her as he quickly entered her from behind. Kiyoshi moaned decadently at the ruthlessness of it as he began building her up to another climax. He tightly gripped her waist and leaned over her, taking her in the mount favored by his breed of demon. She still had so much to learn about demons she discovered as his father suddenly was in front of her, his cock hard and ready once more. He gripped her hair and placed his erection at her lips. Kiyoshi didn't know who she was anymore, she was suddenly a lust filled, passionate creature and she could care less. She didn't hesitate, to take him in her mouth, and greedily suck him as Sesshomaru's powerful thrusts pushed her forward onto his engorged flesh. Her moans sending delicious vibrations through his shaft, as she raced towards her climax. It only took Sesshomaru a few more thrusts, hitting a sweet spot within her, before she clamped down on his throbbing cock. Where his father had only growled his completion, Sesshomaru, again, roared his own, the sound alone sending more of her wetness down her thighs. She felt him slide out of her, bringing a fresh river of her arousal and their seed with him to run down her legs.

She released the throbbing cock in her mouth, and sank to her hip, sitting up so she could continue to work his length with her hand while she caught her breath. He had yet to release her hair, and so, when he felt she had had ample time to recover, he brought her mouth back to his length. Finally feeling a bit more brazen, she reached up to toy with his testicles, already tightened for the release that was coming. It seemed that simple touch did it, she felt his cock throbbing and he was kind enough to give a half hearted tug on her hair for her to back off, but she focused on the head giving him a final hard suck. She felt his sack constrict right before his seed erupted into her mouth, and she swallowed it greedily, ignoring the little bit that escaped the corner of her mouth. She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, watching his erection already hard again as well. She licked the remaining bit of his father's seed from her lips, and motioned him over to her with a finger. He growled and obeyed, moving to his knees in front of her so that she could now take him in her mouth. He released an open mouthed growl of extreme approval as she worked his length, but only a moment later it was a snarl his eyes bleeding to red as he looked behind her. Kiyoshi stopped and looked back to see Inu no Taisho there. She was a little nervous when his eyes began to bleed into red as well, snarling back at his son, completely unaware of their agreement that only Sesshomaru was to mount her, and that was exactly what they were snarling about. She whimpered and the both stopped, immediately to look at her and then to each other.

"Let me take her." Inu no Taisho growled at his son. "Not like that." Sesshomaru growled back and they were at it again, and despite the fact two powerful demons were about to go at each others throat and she was caught between them, Kiyoshi was aroused. "Stop it, both of you." she said, taking his father's hand and moving him off the table. "Lay down." she panted to him. He looked at her, then to Sesshomaru, and back to her again before he complied. He moved to lay on his back, and Kiyoshi was beginning to wonder if his cock, yet again, was ever going to tire. Her back facing him, she moved over him and sank down on him. "Now come here." she said to Sesshomaru. He in turn moved in front of her so that she could reach him. She grasped the demon lords thighs and rose to her knees before sinking back down and took Sesshomaru's length into her mouth again now that she had both demon's satisfied. She wasn't sure how she managed to keep raising herself in order to satisfy all three of them due to how exhausted she was, but she did. Inu no Taisho was the first to come, spilling into her as she began to clench him, and finally Sesshomaru, who released into her mouth with low snarl of completion.

She rested, her knees trembling and his father's softening length still within her trembling walls. Sweat poured from her, and she panted like she had just run a marathon. "Once more, Sweet." Sesshomaru said, pulling her off his father who was in turn still panting. "I can't." she gasped "You will. Once more." he said before slamming into her, lifting her legs into the crook of his arms so that he could reach that sweet spot she enjoyed so much. When it came, she thought the impossible happened and she climaxed once again, the most brutal yet, her vision clouded in a web of black. Kiyoshi trembled she was so exhausted, and slowly Sesshomaru slid from her his length finally spent like his father's and like she had been after he had taken her the first time. Barely conscious only a moment after, she felt both of them lay against her side, and she was glad they had agreed to let this be a one time thing because she didn't know if she could take that much pleasure again. She felt if she did she would die from it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heirlooms**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

**Story Start:**

Inu no Taisho woke a few hours later, the dim firelight lighting the room. The sweet smell of Kiyoshi close by, but not her body. It irked him a little to see her snuggled up to Sesshomaru, but he watched as Sesshomaru rolled onto his back, bringing Kiyoshi to lie on his chest, one of her hands wrapped tightly around his waist, while one of her legs rested between his- again there was that sigh. It was a sigh of complete bliss. The great demon knew then, watching his own, son, void of all emotion wake briefly to check on her, then fall back to sleep, that the only reason he had been kept alive was not to defeat this new panther master ( that had only been a cover up). He had been kept alive in order to bring this soft, gentle, and warm being to warm his son's icy demeanor, and of course to get to know his younger son. He realized then that never had her family said that it was _he_ who would destroy this new enemy, but he was _needed_ in order to do so. Perhaps it was this sweet little kitten who had been meant to do so all along, or maybe there was something else that her ancestor had seen... He reached out to stroke her soft hair, and sat up to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Sleep well, Kitten." he said to her softly then stood up and dressed.

Faintly, he remembered reading a scroll… who knew how many centuries ago, that had recently cropped up into his mind, and he had to find it. He placed on his armor just so he could carry it back to his room, and quickly bathed before heading to the library. He headed to the section of the library that held the oldest scrolls and pulled out a few to read. He continued to read scroll after scroll none of them the one he was looking for, but he continued on as dawn approached and finally the castle began to stir. He was frustrated to say the least, yet he was more determined, feeling like this one little scroll would answer the question of 'Why'. Why was Sesshomaru so instantly attracted to Kiyoshi? Why was she so attracted to him? Why was Sesshomaru so possessive of her? Why was she so willing to submit to Sesshomaru, and yet ignore himself, who was both stronger and more deadly than his son? And finally, Why did she seem so necessary to Sesshomaru, who had, for centuries, held such a strong hatred for humans and now acted as though she was the center of his emotionless universe? He knew the answer was probably in this one scroll, and it was a simple, unexplainable answer. _Finally!_ he thought as the sun rose to mid morning. It explained and answered every question with just two words…_ Life Mates_… Inu no Taisho thought. He remembered hearing stories when he was only a child about a demon finding his life mate, but apparently it was so rare that was all it was believe to be, a story. According to this scroll, once a demon saw his or her life mate, the connection was both instant and permanent for both. _Well…_ he thought, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head, _This changes things…_

Sesshomaru heard his father leave the room a few hours before dawn and opened his eyes once more to see Kiyoshi still cuddled up to his chest and sleeping soundly. After how hard they had worked her, Sesshomaru guessed she would be out cold for many more hours. He couldn't explain the…relief he had felt once his father had left. The relief that he was now alone with _his_ Kiyoshi and wouldn't ever have to share her affections again with _anyone. _The connection they shared only continued to grow the more they were together. He felt her panic once his father had pulled her away from him and placed her on his own lap, but she began to calm with only a touch and began to go with things once he had told her to relax. It was like if she had him near and he 'approved' of the situation, then she would do as she was told, although it was as if she had been attempting to loose herself in the sensations rather than enjoy them. The exception to that would be the last time he had taken her with no interruption from his father. That simple fact made her _his _female, dammit, and he would _not_ share her again with _anyone_! Carefully, as not to disturb her peaceful sleep in the least, he moved out from under her and exposed her neck to him. He didn't care if he had her permission or not, nothing was going to keep him from taking her the next time. Without any hesitation, he bit down on the exact spot his father had placed his mark, and held his bite to leave a more potent dose of his scent on her. When she began to stir was when he let go, licking the wound and leaving an angry red patch and two deep purple circles lining his fang marks. Now his father wouldn't be able come within five feet of her without getting a strong smell of his son's scent rather than the sweet smell of Kiyoshi. Smirking to himself, he laid down beside her, not knowing that his father wouldn't be the only one to face the little human's wrath.

Kiyoshi woke up in her own bed and the light shining in the window helped her to determine that it was some time in the afternoon. Sitting up, she found herself still exhausted and aching all over. Briefly she wondered what could have happened to her, but images of naked, straining bodies popped into mind, and not of just her and Sesshomaru. _That evil, deceitful, conniving bastard!_ she screamed mentally, balling her hands up into fists up nearly tight enough to draw blood. _After all we did for him, he still took advantage of me!_ If anger could have been seen like heat, wave after wave would have radiating from her every pore, melting everything in the entire room. _And Sesshomaru! _she continued to seethe. _How dare he keep that from me!_ _He decided to wait and…inform me, when it was convenient for him! I don't think so…_ She glanced to the bedside table and found a goblet with that nasty herb mixture that made her sleep, and quickly downed it. She had already decided she didn't care how foul the stuff tasted, and laid down falling into an angry sleep.

Inu no Taisho decided he had gone long enough without speaking to Kiyoshi and made his way to her rooms. She had slept all day yesterday and all night with the help of a sleeping potion, and today she would be getting out of bed. Secretly he hoped he could wake her, although it seemed to annoy her last time. However, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see her sitting up in bed- almost as surprised as seeing her expression and boy did she look pissed. She merely sat there an glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest and leaning against the head board. Sesshomaru appeared beside him and looked in the door as well, his eyes widening in surprise at her appearance. "Kitten?" he asked nervously, wondering if she had been possessed possibly. "Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That." she said slowly, making sure to emphasize every word. "Now Kit-" he began. "I said don't call me that!" she cut him off. "Not after what you did." Originally, he had felt good, believing he had brought her pleasure, only a little concerned at finding out that she and Sesshomaru were possibly life mates, but now he really felt guilty. He had taken advantage of her out of sheer curiosity, and to provoke his son a bit, knowing that her family had cared for him. For the first time, the great Inu no Taisho felt… ashamed of himself. She needed say nothing else to him. He understood and walked away.

Sesshomaru watched his father, a proud demon, hang his head in shame as he walked away from Kiyoshi's chambers in defeat. It made things better in his perspective, knowing that Kiyoshi was mad at him after what he had done and turned to walk into her room. "I don't think so." she said, stopping him dead in his tracks. "I'm mad to you too." she informed him. "Because you decided to wait until it was convenient for you to tell me what he did." _Damn_ he thought deciding it was better not to argue with her and followed his father, also defeated. He found him sitting outside on the lawn of the palace and a few jars sitting beside him. Sesshomaru, despite how mad he was at his father, sat beside him and took sakazuki he handed to him. "Women" Sesshomaru muttered, taking a sip of his sake. "Human women." his father corrected, and also took a sip of his sake. It wasn't long before all of the jars were empty.

It was late in the evening when someone knocked on her door. "What?" she asked whoever it was. The door opened and InuYasha stepped in. "Yes?" she asked, her irritation disappearing at seeing it was the half demon. "Look out your window." That was all he said, heading that way himself. Kiyoshi's brows pulled together in confusion, but she got up off the bed, stood beside him, and watched in utter disbelief as Sesshomaru and his father calmly sat beside each other…drinking. "Tell me they're not drinking what I think they're drinking." She pleaded the half demon, but he wasn't merciful. "It's sake… and a very strong sake at that." he paused as they each refilled their sakazuki "It's even effective on demons, although it takes a bit more than for a human." _Speaking of human…_ "Where's Kagome?" she asked, wondering why he had come alone. "We got into it again, and well… See for yourself." And there, sitting on the other side of Inu no Taisho, was Kagome a small sake cup in her own hand. "huh" That's all Kiyoshi could say. "Shouldn't that be you sitting there?" she finally asked. InuYasha nodded "It would have been if I had decided to go the way she went and the other way around." The two of them stood there and watched for a few minutes and decided, once Kagome started to attempt walking, that it was a good time to go and get her. As far as Kiyoshi was concerned, the other two could make complete fools out of themselves.

When they got outside, Kiyoshi decided it was best if she went and got Kagome rather than InuYasha, since she was mad at him after all. She ignored the other two. "Kitten! Have you forgiven me yet?!" Inu no Taisho boomed after downing another swallow of sake. Kiyoshi ignored him and made Kagome look at her. "That's enough for you, my dear." she said, prying the sake cup from her unsteady hands. "Who says?" she demanded rather loudly. "I do." Kiyoshi moved the sake jar away before she could grab it instead. "You're completely drunk." Kagome's drunken face suddenly looked offended. "I'm not drunk!" she protested "You witch. Bitch." she giggled "You bitchy witch." Kiyoshi cocked an eyebrow "I understand the witch, but a Bitch?" Kagome nodded. "You slept with Sesshomaru, and he's a dog demon, so that make's you his bitch." she explained, somehow managing to grab another jar of sake and take a sip before Kiyoshi snatched it away from her. "Exactly…" Sesshomaru chimed in, glaring at his father. "She's _my_ bitch." He dropped his glare to take a sip of his sake. "But the real question is," Kagome continued "Is why did you do it? Now that you've had him, your going to be stuck in this hell! Once you're in, there's no getting out." She pulled down the neck of her kimono, exposing two puncture wounds that had healed but left their scars. "You see, once they mark you permanently, there's no living without them. Hell, I tell you, Hell!" Kiyoshi looked at her surroundings before she asked "This hell?" Her brows had raised in question. "This castle-hell with lush rolling hills of never ending, beautiful landscape, fierce demons bent on protecting you, and a strong, handsome silver haired, dog eared warrior who's madly in love with you? That Hell?" "Yes! You understand!" They were interrupted by Inu no Taisho "A demon's mark is usually regarded as romantic for willing human mates!" he objected. "It's hardly romantic" she muttered before she perked up drastically "But it'll make you come!" "Can't she just stop talking and pass out already?" she heard InuYasha ask from a bit closer, but Kagome paid him no mind. "Kagome," Kiyoshi asked "Are you unhappy with InuYasha?" "No!" she shouted "I love him so much!" it looked as if the raw emotion had her to the point of tears. "All right then." Kiyoshi said, standing her up. "Then why don't you tell him?" She wobbled a bit before she threw her arms out and stumbled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I Love You!" she shouted, and Kiyoshi wondered if merely drinking sake hindered a person's ability to hear clearly. "Come here, Sweet." She suddenly heard Sesshomaru say. "I think we should 'make up' as well." He took another sip of his sake. "I'll not be making up with you until you're sober." she told him, enjoying that he stopped mid-sip and tossed the sakazuki over his shoulder. "Anything for you, Sweet." He didn't say another word, but simply laid down on his back and closed his eyes. _He's asleep!_ Kiyoshi thought with irritation, and before his father could say anything she told him. "Not a word out of you. I would much rather you pass out as well." He did and she stormed back inside and wondered how drinking ever solved anything.

Kiyoshi checked on them every now and again until it began getting dark and, consequentially, cold. She was well aware that they were demons, but she still didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru being out in the cold, his father, however, she hoped he would get frostbite. As the afternoon had progressed, clouds had been increasing in number, now there were small specks of white drifting past the window. She went over to the bag she had brought with her sitting in the corner (nearly forgotten since she had been wearing so many kimonos) and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and her light jacket and headed outside. Biting cold met her as she stepped out of the castles warmth and into snowy night, making her regret waiting so long to come and get Sesshomaru… and, reluctantly, his father. They were laying exactly where she had left them, sleeping soundly with a thin layer of snow for a cold blanket. She knelt down next to Sesshomaru and gently shook his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, wake up." she said softly. Sake must have worn off faster for demons than humans, at least somewhat, she guessed since Sesshomaru slowly opened his amber eyes, only slightly glazed over. "Come on. It's cold out here." she said, wrapping her arms around her body since the cold was already working it's way through her thin jacket. He did as he was told and stood up, a bit unsteady. _Maybe he's not as sober as I thought…_ Kiyoshi thought, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his arm around her shoulders, helping to steady him. He leaned some of his weight on her, and man was he heavy…at least to her. "Let's go." she said, walking them back to the castle, stopping by Inu no Taisho long enough to kick the sole of his foot. He sat up, startled and looked around then to her. "It's cold. Go inside." she told him and continued to help Sesshomaru inside.

It took a lot longer for her to get back up to their rooms than it had for her to get down, but that was because Sesshomaru kept swaying each time they went up a stair. It seemed to Kiyoshi though that he appeared to be sobering up even more as they walked since his stumbling became less and less. After what seemed like an eternity, Kiyoshi finally had him in his room and sat him down on his bed. Deciding his armor looked uncomfortable to sleep in she began to unfasten the straps securing it to his body. "I thought you were mad at me?" he asked, his voice as emotionless as ever. Kiyoshi moved his furry pelt from his shoulder to reach another strap. "I am… I was, but that doesn't mean I want to leave you out in the cold." He sat there another moment not speaking, only watching her as she pulled part of his armor away, and decided to move the heavy material to the floor since she seemed to be struggling with it a bit. "You have forgiven me then?" he asked, standing and turning around so that she could loosen the last two straps. Kiyoshi moved his long silver hair to the side and removed the last two straps, letting him move them out of her way. She couldn't even fathom how he moved so quickly with it. "That depends…" she told him. Sesshomaru turned and sat back on the bed, swaying only slightly, and raised a brow. "As I told you, my father will never lay his hands on you in such a manner again. He gave me his word." Kiyoshi nodded. "While I'm glad with that," she said pulling down the collar of her shirt, showing him the mark his bite had left, "I was actually talking about this. There will be no more biting without asking first." He thought a moment. "That mark keeps other males away from you." he paused, confusion settling into the features of his perfect face. "Would you refuse me for another?" "No!" Kiyoshi gasped, a bit insulted he would ask such a question. "Then why would I bother to ask?" _He has a point there_… Kiyoshi thought, but answered instead "Because I said so." He thought on that for a moment. "How about we compromise and I ask you once to cover all future situations?" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed "Fine…" His face cleared of all emotion again. "Very well. May I mark you as my woman when need be?" Kiyoshi frowned. "I didn't mean right now… but sure."

He nodded, and untied the knot holding his haori shut, baring his chiseled chest to her, and tossed it across the room. "Then shall we 'make up' now?" She sighed, knowing he was still a bit drunk. "No, I wouldn't feel right if I took advantage of you while you're still so drunk and venerable." Though it was a tempting idea… "This Sesshomaru is never venerable." he objected as she removed his swords from his obi, and set them next to his bed. She pushed him so that he would lie down on the bed and climbed up beside him, snuggling into his chest. "If you insist…" she yawned, "We'll see in the morning… if you're completely sober then." He nodded and let his head fall back into a pillow. It was only after his chest began to rise and fall in a steady rhythm did Kiyoshi fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 11**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of InuYasha.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since an update of any sort, but I've been busy re-re-editing My Dog, Sesshomaru, and it's coming along slow since there are so many things on my plate right now. Worry not my faithful readers I am still alive and (I believe) you can expect many great things with this improved version of the story! (like and ending!) Finally… but until it's finished completely, It will not be posted. I got the most votes for it so rest assured it will be done! In the mean time here's a bit of a lemony treat for your patience! m(. .)m**

**Story Start:**

Inu no Taisho had watched Kiyoshi wake his son and did his best to act as if he was still drunk when she kicked him awake. While it still shocked him, it wasn't hard for him to believe that his little kitten still cared about him…somewhat although he didn't deserve it. He shook his head to remove the snow that had fallen on it, and then watched as she helped Sesshomaru inside struggling under his weight a bit. Watching the loving manner in which she looked at his son warmed him to her all the more, and he decided then and there that he would find a way to make it up to her. He stood, sake still clouding his senses a bit, and headed back to the library to find out more about an object he had recently read about in his search to find the scroll about life mates. Perhaps then she could forgive him.

Kiyoshi woke before the sun rose still snuggled against Sesshomaru's warm body, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her into his side. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced up at his sleeping face, though it was as emotionless as it normally was it seemed more peaceful. Perhaps it was because of his eyes being shut, his intense amber eyes that she so adored. Reaching up she gently stroked the red markings on his eyelids, caressing them before she moved to the thin magenta strips of his cheek. She had felt the change in his breathing the moment she had touched his eyes and knew he was awake. As soon as her hand moved towards the stripes of his cheeks, honey colored eyes focused on her face as he watched her admiring his facial markings. After giving each of them thorough attention, she smiled and leaned up to place an gentle kiss on his lips. "Good morning, Sun shine." she laughed "How's the hangover?" He didn't respond immediately, but Sesshomaru simply looked towards his balcony doors. "The sun is not yet up." he stated before turning over onto his stomach "Go back to sleep." With that he laid his head back onto his pillow, but Kiyoshi would not be denied.

"Wake up." she laughingly ordered while she gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, doggie. Your human wants to play." He simply placed another pillow over his head. Perhaps he didn't understand how worked up she was at the moment. She was hardly recognized herself she was feeling so… needy. Of course Sesshomaru was a handsome creature and able to drive her wild in bed, but she was never one to press a subject when she had been denied. She was the shy girl who would obediently wait for him to change his mind. She did **not** strip naked and straddle said person's back as she was doing at that very moment! And yet she was doing just that. She quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor then her bra. Next to go where her jeans and underwear which were tossed somewhere in the room before she ran her hands slowly up his back feeling the strong, lean muscle flex and relax at her touch. Grasping his shoulders she carefully moved to rest on his lower back, amazed that she was so sensitive and he had yet to speak to her, much less touch her. Heat burned in Kiyoshi's cheeks from a mix of both arousal and embarrassment at her own wanton behavior. She was beginning to tremble as tiny sparks of pleasure shot to her center at each slight move against Sesshomaru, her breathing was beginning to pick up it's pace and her breasts had formed tight peaks, made even more sensitive by the cool morning air. Beneath her, she could feel that his breathing had not yet returned to the slow even rhythm it had been while he was asleep and knew he was still awake… not bothering to ease her aching core. "Sesshomaru…" Kiyoshi moaned his name, her tone begging and desperate. She hugged herself to his back, hissing in a breath as pleasurable waves shot from her hardened nipples to her now sopping wet core. It wouldn't be long until she was grinding against him.

"Please Sesshomaru…" she moaned, aroused more and more as the time slowed to a crawl, but this time her begging did not go unanswered. She felt it before the sound reached her ears. A low growl was building in his chest, and consequently stimulating her own until she let lose a groan laden with need, snatched the pillow off his head, and sat up. She slowly moved off of him and let him turn over, his intense gaze on her as his brow cocked in question. She didn't feel like explaining, her need seemed to block out all other thoughts so she simply reached to untie the obi of his hakamas. Kiyoshi was glad he took the initiative to remove them, but before she could grasp his partially erect member, Sesshomaru had pulled her to sit on him again, but this time he placed her on his chest. He grabbed another pillow and placed it under his head, giving him an unhindered view of her dripping center before he met her eyes. "Touch yourself." he commanded her gently, and Kiyoshi no longer knew the meaning of shame as she snaked a hand down and parted her lips and exposed herself to him before dragging a finger to circle her most sensitive pearl. Sesshomaru growled lowly as she slid a finger into her tight entrance to moisten it before she returned to teasing her pleasure bud in a provocative show for him. It wasn't long before her hips were writhing in time with her own menstruations which had in turn coaxed Sesshomaru into participating as he leaned forward and smacked her hand away before burying his face between Kiyoshi's legs to feast.

With his wicked tongue he forced moans and screams of pleasure from her lips as he kept lifting her higher and higher, closer and closer to her climax. He slipped his hands to grasp her rear and pulled her in closer to his mouth before she took the incentive and rose to her knees then straddled his face, grasping the headboard so tightly her knuckles were white with strain. Kiyoshi's climax was blinding in white hot pleasure as she shuddered and shook over him, her thighs burning from her prolonged stance holding herself above him, but still she wasn't satisfied… and neither was Sesshomaru. She slowly moved to sit beside his head and she watched with lust filled eyes as he greedily licked his chops and removed most of her essence before she turned her gaze to his cock, now engorged and ready. Slowly, almost reverently, she slid a hand from his chest, across his sinewy abs, then wrapped her small hand around the base of his shaft, but before she could make any move to caress him her hand was snatched away as he sat up and watched her closely. Kiyoshi was a bit confused at why he refused to let her pleasure him, at least until he let loose a long, low growl and leaned forward to nip her ear. He pushed her back into the bed and suddenly his fur was wrapped around her waist, flipping her to her stomach. Now she understood. He was through with foreplay, and he wanted her that moment.

She looked back over her shoulder and watched as stroked her behind as reverently as she had felt him, seeming to marvel at it. It struck her as odd at first, and it took her a moment to remember that he was a **dog** demon, and while he enjoyed her breasts, it was her posterior was what drove him mad. Though she wasn't too fond of the…experience with his father, she vividly remembered how determined Sesshomaru was to keep him from taking her in that position. From what little information she had on dogs, to be mounted was the same as submitting and from what Kiyoshi understood, power was what Sesshomaru thrived on. She smiled sweetly over to him before she rested her forehead on the bed and pulled her knees under her hips, exposing herself to him in the most vulnerable, and submitting pose. That low rumble in his chest quickly grew louder and he moved behind her, positioning himself between her knees. Then Kiyoshi felt the tip of his cock at her dripping, exposed slit. "Good Girrrl…" he growled as he spread her legs further apart, then he was inside her with one strong thrust. "Good Bitch" he growled as he settled into her warm, wet sheath before he pulled out slowly only to slam back in. The force he was using made her feel a bit uncomfortable as did her position due to her small size and his large endowment which filled her so completely at this angle there was a slight twinge of pain, but she relished it. She moaned his name over and over again, begging him to go faster and he complied for a bit before he pulled out of her. She didn't even have a chance to question his actions before he carried her into the adjoining room and set her beside one of the low tables before instructing her to rest her elbows on the pillow he had placed on the table top and come to all fours. He was up to something, and Kiyoshi knew it, but it didn't matter since she was sure he would never do her any harm… not intentionally.

Sesshomaru was stunned at her behavior, though he knew the cause. It was his mark, and it proved she was his bitch and his bitch alone. With her reaction, he began to plan when he would mark her as such. Such wanton behavior from a female with a dog demon for a lover would react from the mark if they would be a willing and eager mate, and Sesshomaru had known all along that he would make her his wife, his mate,his **bitch**. Now he only needed to prepare her for such an event. He would not mark her until he had spoken with her, though it mattered to him not whether he had her permission since he refused to be without her, however he would take this opportunity to dominate her completely since she was not fertile. He would take her as and alpha takes his bitch. Kiyoshi glanced back to him, aroused and confused all at once. He leaned over her, easily covering her small body with his own and began to let loose his inner demon, _very slowly_… He watched as her eyes widened a bit, but he didn't sense any fear from her, only confusion and intensified arousal. "Mine" he growled before claiming her lips roughly. "Yours" she agreed once he allowed her to breathe. He could feel his inner demon clawing to get out to take the one who had just proclaimed herself as his and to release the burning ache of his heavy testicles. He could see his eyes bleeding to red in the reflection of her warm brown eyes, eyes that had not moved from his own. "Submit" he growled when her eyes remained locked on his, and she quickly looked away. "Yes." With that, he carefully allowed his demon to take her.

Kiyoshi wondered why his eyes where becoming red. She began to think he was angry with her since those had been the only two times she had seen them turn, but once that low rumbling growl resumed and he positioned himself behind her, she was sure he wasn't. She didn't care anymore once he began to thrust quickly in and out of her now that she was more comfortable at this angle and began to climb towards her climax. The feel of his strong muscles flexing and relaxing against her back while his hard shaft impaled her over and over had Kiyoshi convinced that she had found heaven with this demon or perhaps this was just the sweetest sin. Once her climax came, she was surprised he didn't immediately follow her as he usually did, that's when she felt it. She felt him throbbing slightly inside of her before he came, burring his face into the junction of her shoulder and releasing a long roar, then she felt him expand even more, stretching her inner walls to their very capacity. He had knotted inside her like the dog demon he truly was and to Kiyoshi it was a… novel experience- strange and a bit painful though it may have been. If she had thought he filled her full a few minutes ago, she had discovered how wrong she was. He filled her so completely she could feel each pulse of his cock stronger than before with his enlarged size, even his seed spilling into her with each of those pulses. She glanced over at him, his chin resting on her shoulder, rapture personified by his expression. Kiyoshi smiled as she looked away from him. Even though this wasn't very pleasurable for her, he was undoubtedly enjoying himself immensely.

She sighed then glanced to her left when a hint of movement caught her eyes, and she was hard pressed not to giggle. It was Sesshomaru's fur and was twitching constantly or rather, the motion making appear as if he was wagging his tail. _Such a good dog…._ she thought happily, and waited for his knot to finish. It seemed to last forever and she had begun to count the lengths of his growls between breaths as she rested her forehead on the pillow between her elbows, they usually lasted between twenty five and thirty seconds, then she felt the knot shrinking in size and within minute his length had returned to it's normally large size. Sesshomaru hefted himself off her back and she watched the perverse show of her arousal and his seed spilling from her as he pulled out of her. If she wasn't exhausted then she probably would've become hot and bothered yet again. "Enjoy yourself?" she asked a bit breathless as she sank to her hip and leaned against the table. He pulled her back against his chest and into his lap before he buried his face into the junction of her shoulder and growled. "I'll take that as a yes." she giggled pulling his still wagging fur into her lap to stroke it.

It wasn't long before she yawned and stood up from his lap and headed back into the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked from where he remained seated and watched her as she put on his haori. With it on, Kiyoshi crawled back into his bed and snuggled down into the blankets. "Back to sleep. You can too now that you have my permission." she yawned as he crawled back into bed beside her. "Ridiculous. This Sesshomaru needs no ones permission for anything." "That's not what you said last night." she replied smugly as he began to wrap his arms around her. "I am glad you reminded me." was all he said before he pulled down the edge his haori, now acting as her sleeping yukata, and bit down hard where his mark had been before. Kiyoshi yelped in surprise but didn't move to dislodge him, deciding that doing so would only make it hurt worse, and waited patiently for him to release her. "You could've waited until I was deeply asleep like you usually do." she complained as he removed his fangs from her shoulder and licked the wound gently. "You seem to think I will do as you say." he said now pulling her against him. "You will." Kiyoshi told him confidently "Now be quiet and let me sleep." She was right. He didn't make one sound.

Rate and Review please! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

**Heirlooms**

**Chapter 12**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Author's Note: To all my readers, again, I am not dead! I have been extremely busy with college and Work and have had little time for writing. I will have you all know that I am still working on My Dog, Sesshomaru but it will still be sometime before a finished product is posted. Here is a requested update that has taken me a while to produce. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Story Start:**

The next few days Sesshomaru wondered how he would ask Kiyoshi to be his mate. He knew that she was aware that something was on his mind, but it was a complicated situation; one that hadn't occurred to him until the thought of mating Kiyoshi had fully sunk in. Under the influence of sake, he realized that he had made a promise to her that he couldn't keep if he planned to mate her. He had grown so accustomed to being the Lord of the Western Lands that it didn't cross his mind that he was no longer the top authority with his father back in the picture. Among dog demons, the most powerful among the pack was Alpha. It was they who gave the lower members of the pack permission to mate. However, that was not where the problem lain. It was the fact that the Alpha was to display their dominance to the mating pair. It made since to Sesshomaru because it was the way of his kind, but he feared Kiyoshi wouldn't understand. It was simply a matter of his father dominating her as a show of submission of her and himself. He would submit by letting his father dominate her a final time before he made her his forever. It was really quite easy for him to except despite the fact that he didn't want to share her. With allowing this, she would be his for the rest of their time, but again, it would be hard for her to understand. He needed to speak with his father, but he needed to speak with Kiyoshi first. He was set in his resolve that he would soon have her as his wife, mate, and, eventually, bitch very soon.

Something was going on. Kiyoshi was sure of it. Sesshomaru had been avoiding her somewhat for the past few days and he seemed to be lost in thought. While he never failed to perform when she got another one of those strange urges to have him deeply inside her, during other times he seemed to be elsewhere. She was beginning to worry he was becoming bored with her and only wanted her during those times; At least until today. Today he was constantly shadowing her footsteps, like he didn't want to be away from her. She could feel his eyes on her constantly, it was like he wanted to get her alone, but after feeling so neglected she was willing to let him follow her while she spent time with Kagome and Sango before they left and returned to the village. She wished that they could stay, but they were a vital source of protection for that village.

"He's still watching you." Kagome giggled, as she peeked over her shoulder to Sesshomaru. "He seems like he really wants your attention or something to that effect. Perhaps you should talk with him. He's been following you around all day even." Sango noted. Kiyoshi sighed and agreed. It was getting late after all and they probably wanted to get back to their men. After giving them each a hug, Kiyoshi set of towards her room, listening as Sesshomaru quickened his pace to catch up with her. She pretended not to notice, and simply continued to walk towards her room. "You cannot avoid me anymore, Sweet." He told her smugly. "Who said I was avoiding you?" She asked. "How do you know I'm not simply playing hard-to-get?" He let an excited growl escape and she giggled excitedly. She loved it when she could make him growl because of the sheer fact it was a slip in his perfect composure and only she could make him do it. She felt him grasp her hand and pull her gently to a stop. He gently moved her hair from her neck and leaned in, inhaling deeply before giving her a gentle nip and licking away the sting. "I must speak with you." He said, as she shivered in delight. Who could resist such an invitation? "Alright" Kiyoshi sighed and followed him outside.

Once outside, he gently picked her up bridal style, surprising her by taking off. Kiyoshi quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding tightly to him. "I won't let you fall, Sweet." He reassured her. Nervously, she took a peek at the trees of the forest passing far beneath them, and decided to just take his word on it.

It wasn't long before he landed in a small rocky clearing, filled with what Kiyoshi had thought to be fog. It wasn't however. After only a moment she realized that it was in fact steam. Sesshomaru lead her down a small winding path and to a large hot spring. It was absolutely beautiful. It was large, and filled with a few large, smooth rocks perfect for sitting and bathing on. Even with the light layer of snow on the ground, this one clearing seemed to be unaffected by the snowfall. The way the rocks surrounded the clearing, it was able to maintain a warm temperature.

Before she could turn to Sesshomaru and tell him how beautiful it was, he was behind her, untying her obi. He allowed his hands to trail over her body slowly, taking his time in removing her kimono. "I thought you would like it here." He breathed in her ear, pulling her kimono off and setting it on a nearby rock before removing his armor and his clothing. "You were right." Kiyoshi told him as she stepped into the warm waters. It was nice and hot, almost boiling, but it was heaven. She walked in until the water covered her breasts and found a smooth rock to sit on. There was a light splash and then a wave hit her back and she knew he was in with her. Silently he moved behind her, the only sound was the slight splash of water. Then he was right behind her. His strong arms wrapped around her body as he gently pulled her against his hard body and she could feel his iron hard shaft pressed against her lower back. Gently he lowered his head beside hers and nuzzled it gently as a low growl echoed in his chest, the vibrations traveling to her smaller body.

"You said you wanted to speak with me, but I won't complain if this is what you had in mind." Kiyoshi told him as she leaned back into his embrace. She faintly heard him exhale quickly, knowing that was a sign he was amused. "While you are a very pleasurable diversion, Sweet, I do need to speak with you." Kiyoshi then turned around to face him, placing her hips on either side of his thighs, rubbing her leg teasingly against his. "Alright, as long as I do get to be a pleasurable distraction after this conversation I don't mind." She teased. Something flickered in his eyes and caused him to look away. Now Kiyoshi was concerned. This conversation had to be big. "So I take it that this isn't any simple request like "Will you feed me plant and water my fish?" is it?" She asked. He then turned back to her with an amused smirk on his face and a raised brow. "Yes that was intentional." She assured him.

Kiyoshi waited as he took a breath and released it, and again he looked away from her. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was nervous. But that wasn't possible. Sesshomaru did not get nervous… Or did he? Gently she reached into the water and grabbed one of his large, rough hands in both of hers and kissed it before pulling it to her chest. "Tell me." She pleaded, looking into his entrancing amber eyes the way as the night when she first gave herself to him. She quietly waited while he thought, and he finally spoke. This time wasn't very different from the last. She was completely unprepared for what was asked which was, again, to the point. Stay with me, Sweet. Be my mate…" He thought for a moment "my… wife." Perhaps he needed to learn how to beat around the bush a little. Her poor heart couldn't take these surprises.

Her mind was racing, trying to comprehend what he had just asked her and what it meant. He had asked her to be his mate, his wife, which she assumed were one in the same, to stay with him. In other words he had asked her to give up her former life, her time, and remain with him forever in this time. He asked her to give up everything she knew to be with him. Would she be able to? The answer to that question was answered before it was even asked. She could, but why not test the waters a little.

Sesshomaru was a quiet creature, one who generally preferred solitude and quiet. He kept to himself and answered to no one, but he would answer to her if he truly wanted her. She turned away from him, seeming to think about it before she spoke her mind. Then she made bravest move she had ever dared to make around him; she questioned him. "You want me to stay with you, give up everything from my time, everything I know?" she asked. He was silent for a moment before he gave what sounded like a slightly unsure answer. "Yes..." She smiled at how uncomfortable he was with her own little interrogation. "I'll lose a lot, so what will I gain?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement, hoping against hope that he would say what she wanted to hear. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "What do you want?" he sounded a bit, dare she think it, desperate.

She smiled at how sincere he sounded. If she asked for the moon and stars, she had a feeling that he would do his best to give them to her, but her wants were simple, and yet they were a lot to ask for. "What do most women want?" she answered his question with a question. He wasn't very good at this game. She had to work hard not to giggle at his frustrated growl as he thought. "Wealth?" he guessed. Kiyoshi smiled and shook her head. "Only the shallow ones." She hinted. It was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke, this time sounding surer of himself.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how worked up this little human woman had him. Not only was his cock aching to drive deep into her velvety warmth, but he was experiencing for the first time in his long life, what it felt like to lay his newly discovered emotions bare before another. He was experiencing for the first time the vulnerability that emotions brought many to their knees. She hadn't rejected him, but she had put what he had asked her into a perspective that he hadn't considered before- how much she would be giving up to remain here with him. Perhaps she felt the need to return to her work despite his attentions, and the thought terrified him. He couldn't bear to think about her leaving him. He needed her, and he couldn't live without her. He thought desperately of what she could want. The women he knew, human or demon, desired wealth and power, but his timid little Kiyoshi he knew didn't desire power. "Wealth?" he asked her. He was able to offer her that and power if she so wished it, but he answer had him thinking again. "Only the shallow ones." His mind raced for a moment before he understood. His Kiyoshi was anything but shallow. She was kind, caring, and gentle, but never shallow. Her needs were few and her wants were even fewer. It wasn't his power she desired and it wasn't his wealth or title, it was him and whatever he had to offer. He knew the answer to her question.

She felt him move forward a bit and raked his claws through her hair before he spoke. "I will give you your every desire, though I suspect that they are things that I alone can offer." She smiled. He was getting much warmer. "And what is it exactly that I want?" She asked with a nervous excitement. "Myself." His answer was sure. "I will give you my body" he kissed her cheek "I will give you my soul" he then kissed the side of her throat "I will give you…" he paused as he moved her hair from her shoulder "…my heart." Tears of unbridled happiness fell from her eyes as he said the words that she so desired to her, the promise her heart had only dared to hope for him to make. She could practically feel the masculine pride radiating from him as he continued. "I will give you my wealth, my power, my title..." he made his way back to her throat "and someday I will give you a child." More tears fell from her eyes, she had only dared to hope for his love, not for children, but now that he offered she wanted them. "Only one?" she questioned, her voice raw with emotion. "As many as you want, Sweet." She was silent and he took advantage of the silence. "Kiyoshi, will you be my mate, my wife?" She thought back to the note yet again_ when he asks, tell him yes_. So she did. She shook her head as her tears of happiness continued to fall from her eyes and gave him the answer he sought. "Yes."

Then his hot mouth was on hers as he kissed her. She had never seen this side of him before. He was obviously excited, but not in the way she was used to and she loved it. He was happy, and this was about as excited as he had probably ever been and possibly would ever be again. The feel of hot, velvet covered steel against her leg gave her a really good idea of just how excited he was, but since he had just asked her to be his mate she did not feel like having a wild romp in the middle of the forest, in the middle of a cold winter night. She wanted to have him in his room, where he truly felt comfortable, and allow him to dominate her as he truly wished…But why not tease him a bit first? Slowly she dragged her hand down his firm abdomen and gripped the base of his hard length. She slowly caressed him, standing from her sitting place and walked forwards, gently backing him against a rock where the water was shallow enough to expose his engorged cock. Kiyoshi leaned forward and rested her head on his chest as he growled his pleasure. She then moved her hand to the head of his hard shaft and teased the slit with her thumb while two more fingers teased the large vein on the underside of his cock. He was enjoying this immensely. She could see little pebbles falling from the rock where his grip was so tight, but as suddenly as she had started, she stopped and exited the hot spring.

Before he could speak, Kiyoshi did. "There is one more thing that I want." Sesshomaru's reply was automatic. "Anything" He panted. Kiyoshi picked up her kimono and put it on loosely. "I want you to take me back to the castle and make me scream. I want everyone to know who it is that I belong to." The need in his eyes faded quickly and was replaced by a devilish hunger, a purely confident masculine smirk creeping onto his face. He strode towards her, out of the hot spring and quickly dressed, then picked her up bridal style. "As you wish" With that he too off back towards the castle.

Rate and Review PLZ! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

**Heirlooms**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

Sesshomaru rushed Kiyoshi back to the castle eager to take her, but as he flew that eagerness faded slightly into worry. He thought back to the last time his father had bedded her and how angry she had been that he hadn't told her what his bite had meant. If she discovered what mating him would require after he bedded her this time, he would possibly have to sleep in a separate room from her for a while seeing as the little vixen had quite the temper. She might just try to kill him in his sleep. He remembered the sight of the panther leader caught in the funnel of water and cooked by the lightning she had unleashed and instantly knew he did not want the little human mad at him. Was he afraid of her no, but he was worried at what she was capable of.

Kiyoshi could sense the change in Sesshomaru's mood once they landed on the balcony of his chambers, but before she could question him, he carried her into the warmth of the room, out of the cold night air. He set her down on the bed and then stepped back avoiding her eyes. "I have something I need to inform you of before we continue." He began and Kiyoshi began to worry. "I would not like to make you mad again." Her heart nearly stopped beating one moment but the next it was beating almost excitedly. "Please don't tell me that you are going to share me with your father again." She almost believed her own plea. To be honest, the memory of their time together left her tingling all over. What had upset her the most was their dishonesty and treating her as if she were a bone the two of them were fighting over like the dog demons they were.

Sesshomaru was silent as his eyes narrowed slightly at her. He said nothing but simply watched her for a moment before he spoke. "Is the thought so unappealing to you?" he asked and she feared he was onto her. "Of course it is!" she objected and when he smirked at her, Kiyoshi knew she was busted. "I think you like what the three of us shared." He seemed to think about his own words before his smirk disappeared from his face. "Why do you detest my father so much?" Kiyoshi wasn't sure she wanted to admit her thoughts to herself let alone Sesshomaru. "Didn't you have something to tell me?" She asked and he knew she was intentionally changing the subject.

"As you are aware, both my father and I are dog demons and as such our family is set up as a pack." He began and Kiyoshi nodded. "Leadership is determined by strength and my father surpasses me in strength." He paused once more before he began to explain "In the demon world, showing dominance to the lower pack members is essential to the pack's structure and before you and I are able to mate, my father must express his position to me before I can claim you." Kiyoshi thought a moment, not understanding what he was saying. "You lost me. What does he have to do?" She could have sworn she heard him sigh "He must mount you before I can claim you as my mate."

She froze in place staring at him before she could form words "Your world is so screwed up. That is absurd!" To her disbelief he nodded in agreement. "You agree with this and yet you do not want to do anything about it?" Her voice was calm but underneath she was fuming. The world of demons was so screwed up it was no wonder humans were considered "pure". She put her face in her hands and sighed. It seemed at every twist and turn in their slowly developing relationship someone was throwing a wrench into the operation. "I do not want to keep hurting you and yet I am too selfish to be without you." He answered and she didn't know if that made her angry at him or love him more.

"The only reason I do not go against our laws is due to the fact I do not want the other lands invading us for the breach in our laws. That would put you into even more danger." He turned then "I will go and speak to my father to see if he would agree. Think about an answer and tell him when you decided if you wish to accept me or not." Sesshomaru left the room then leaving Kiyoshi to think about what he had said.

It was then she realized that she was afraid and had been the entire time.

She wasn't afraid of them per say, but she had been alone her entire life and with only her grandfather, she had never had to worry about trusting another with her heart.

She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on Sesshomaru's father in that chamber beneath their home. She knew he was the most handsome creature she had ever seen and the fluttering that was in her stomach was a new one she didn't understand. Had she not been scarred out of her wits when those men had attacked her, those feelings would have probably been there when she met his molten honey eyes. Gods but was he handsome. When she had first seen Sesshomaru, that feeling was there as well but he was more forward with his intentions. His father on the other hand was much more subtle in his intentions and that had made Kiyoshi feel as if he was simply toying with her. He seemed to go out of his way to upset Sesshomaru but why he did it was beyond her. She curled up on her side hugging Sesshomaru's pillow to her chest and waited for him to return to see if she would again be shared between the two of them. The excited beat of her heart worried Kiyoshi.

Sesshomaru found his father sitting in his chambers sipping lightly on a small cup of sake. It was a bit concerning to see his father so lost in thought. "What can I do for you Sesshomaru?" he asked, never turning his gaze from the fire burning in the hearth before him. "I am seeking your permission as Alpha to mate Kiyoshi." His father turned his head to him then. Had the old dog forgotten how blunt he was? "You know what that involves?" he asked his son. Sesshomaru nodded "As does she" The old dog raised a brow at that. "She agreed?" He took another sip of his sake. "Not yet, but should she I wanted your permission." The last word was practically forced from his mouth. Sesshomaru waited while his father finished his cup of sake before he stood and walked to his own balcony doors and placed his hands behind his back.

"Under different circumstances, I would give you my permission, Sesshomaru, but I cannot." He finally spoke and Sesshomaru growled at his father, his hands itching to get at his neck. "What circumstances?" he demanded. "I received word from your mother earlier. She will be visiting soon. It seems that Kasumi has made a mess of things with her." He turned to Sesshomaru then "She knows about Kiyoshi and is most unhappy that she is human." Sesshomaru stopped growling then. Damn Kasumi to the lowest pits of hell! She continued to ruin his life even from the grave. Should his mother come across Kiyoshi, she would certainly try to harm her. She may have revived a little human girl for him, but only because Rin had been just that; a little human girl. Had Rin been a young woman, his mother would have never revived her.

"You know that your mother would out rank Kiyoshi and harm her." His father said as he looked back out the doors. "Now we just have to hide her while your mother visits and hope she makes it a short one." As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, his father was right. With his mother being who she was, obviously his mother and his father's bitch, she held a higher standing than Kiyoshi would as his mate. His father had never mated his mother, but they had simply bred to produce a strong heir- namely himself and yet Sesshomaru found himself unable to obtain the one thing he wanted- Kiyoshi. He wanted to keep her more than he had ever coveted Tetsusaiga, more than he had ever wanted to defeat Naraku, and even more than he had wanted a sword of his own. There wasn't anything at that point that would keep him from protecting her from his mother.

"There is a way that Kiyoshi would be safe from her." Sesshomaru told his father. "I will not allow you to kill your mother, even if she deserves it. That would only bring the other lands to our door for choosing a human over one of our own and put Kitten in even more danger." His father spoke before he could voice his plan. "I had considered that, but it isn't what I had in mind." Once again, his father turned towards him and studied him, searching for the answer. His eyes narrowed at his son. "No Sesshomaru. That is not an option." His father seemed upset. "Mother couldn't touch her if you mated her as well." Upset quickly lead to fuming. "I will not make her hate me even more than she already does, and Sesshomaru she would hate me for that."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. His father had done nothing but get between Kiyoshi and himself since he had bedded her and now he was refusing to touch her! "It would save her and you know it, or do you want her to die?" The words had barely left his mouth before his father was on him and Sesshomaru nearly didn't have the chance to defend himself from the blow that would have connected with his face. "I would never wish her harm!" his sire snarled at him before he threw him out of the balcony windows. Righting himself, Sesshomaru turned and bared his fangs and his claws as his father followed him out the balcony window, rage pouring off of him. What followed next was a brutal fight between father and son. If Sesshomaru won, he would make his father agree to mating Kiyoshi. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he lost this fight.

Kiyoshi had almost fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's bed as she finally admitted her own feelings to herself. She had to face the facts. She had been purposefully been pushing Sesshomaru's father away not because she disliked him, but because she was afraid. There was no denying that she loved Sesshomaru with all her heart because she did with every fiber of her being but at the same time she felt a strong attraction to his father, but it couldn't be love. At least that was what she had thought. There was no way she could possibly love both demons at the same time, that just wasn't acceptable. No one could possibly approve of that and that was why she had been so afraid. She had been afraid of admitting her love for two people because it just wasn't normal. Normal people didn't love more than one person, and that was when she finally acknowledged the truth. She wasn't normal. She had time traveled, lived with demons, made love to demons, she was able to control some of nature's elements, she was able to see the future and none of that was normal, but it was a part of who she was.

_To hell with normal_ Kiyoshi thought as she smiled; a weight lifting from her chest as she finally came to terms with her heart and admitted her love for both Sesshomaru and his father. _Normal really is over rated…_ Her smiled died a few moments later when she suddenly heard a loud crash followed by a series of growls, snarls, and roars. It sounded like two wild animals were fighting to the death right outside her window.

Quickly she ran to the balcony doors, flung them open and rushed to the ledge to see what the noise was all about. _Might as well be two wild animals…_ She thought as she realized who was fighting. _I guess it didn't go over so well…_ Her thoughts however, were no longer light as she realized that the two dog demons were fighting in earnest. They leapt at each other and were making their way to the open fields outside of the castle walls.

Not waiting another minute, she turned and ran back inside and out of Sesshomaru's chambers. She wasted no time making her way through the winding corridors and staircases until she reached the door she had been searching for. Feeling no concern for her own safety, Kiyoshi rushed past the few servants who had stopped in their duties to watch their Lord and his Eldest son fighting each other in a brutal battle. The sharp gravel of the walkway cut into her feet as she ran down the path to where the dog demons fought before snow covered grass chilled her bare feet.

Their eyes were bleeding to red and she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them transformed and this really got ugly. Sesshomaru quickly balled his fist as his father swung his own at him and ducked before he struck back, knocking his father into the wall mere feet from where Kiyoshi stood. It didn't seem to affect the old dog as he quickly rebounded and braced for another attack but before he could, Kiyoshi did the most foolish thing she had ever done. Without hesitation, she jumped in front of Inu No Taisho and wrapped her arms around his waist knowing her feeble strength wouldn't be enough to keep him from moving should he desire to.

"Please stop!" she begged them, tears falling from her eyes as she realized each of them had scratches and bruises all over. She wanted to stay with them, but if that meant they were only going to harm each other she would chose them before herself and leave.

Almost immediately their growling and snarling ceased and everything was quite except for the sounds of their heavy breathing. "Why are you two fighting?!" she demanded as her tears continued to fall. She had yet to release her death grip on the older demon's waist as his son came up behind her. "Come with me, Kiyoshi" Sesshomaru told her as he attempted to remove her from his father's waist. "No! Not until we settle this! I can't take you two fighting anymore. It hurts too much." She was trying hard to keep a hold on her emotions but she couldn't and she could feel the tears wetting Inu no Taisho's kimono, mixing with the blood that was there.

She felt the demon holding her sigh before his arms wrapped around her on hand resting on the small of her back while the other hand gently held the back of her head. "Calm down, Kitten, please." He asked her as he stroked her hair. "Tell me why you two are fighting." She pressed fisting her hands on his kimono. "He would not agree to our mating." Sesshomaru told her stepping close to her, his warm body shielding her from the cold winter wind. "Only because of your mother, Sesshomaru; do not make it seem as if I am being cruel."

"What the hell does she have to do with this?" she demanded finally looking at each of them. "She would kill you, Kiyoshi and there is nothing we could do about it without bringing the demons from the other lands to our door. " The demon holding her explained. "She would not accept Sesshomaru mating a human."

"That doesn't explain why you two are fighting." She knew that he was beating around the bush. "We are fighting because I made the suggestion that we both mate you." Sesshomaru spoke up. Leave it to him to put things how they were. He sure did have a way with making her mind stop dead in its tracks. "I would not agree because I do not wish for you to hate me more than you already do, Kitten." Her knees felt weak and if Inu no Taisho hadn't been gripping her waist, Kiyoshi would have sank to the ground.

She looked over her shoulder to Sesshomaru who was glaring at his father. "It would keep her safe" he argued, not looking at her. "No one would dare to oppose the both of us just to get to her and besides" he paused leaning down to place a kiss on her head. "If one of us has to leave the other will be able to protect her. They will be far less of a chance for her to be left unprotected."

Kiyoshi was stunned. True Sesshomaru was making very valid points to his father, but at the same time he was offering to share her. "You would really share me with him?" her voice was barely a whisper. Sesshomaru's eyes met hers "I would give up anything- do anything just to keep you, Sweet." the sincerity that shown in their topaz depths warmed her to the core "Please, Kitten, try to understand that I do not wish for you to be unhappy. I just wish for you to live a life that any other mortal would. I fear you would not forgive me for denying you that."

Finally she turned back to the demon that she still held. "I don't hate you." She whispered and took a deep breath gathering her courage. "You want a normal life for me, but let's face it. I'm not normal. Normal girls can't do magic tricks, normal girls don't have families that dedicate their very existence to keeping a demon alive, and normal girls don't end up with absolutely no one like I have." She looked him in the eyes, much like his son's and yet not as intense. "I was afraid of not being normal the entire time I was here, I just didn't realize that my normal was different from the rest of the world's version. I was afraid to acknowledge my feelings for both of you because a normal girl doesn't love two different men and yet I do." Shock was evident on his face as soon as the words left her mouth.

She looked over her shoulder to Sesshomaru "I love you, Sesshomaru. I have ever since I first saw you standing on the hill outside of the little village." She turned back to his father "And I have loved you ever since gramps first brought me into that creepy little chamber under the house." He seemed to think about that for a moment before he spoke. "Then why did you seem to be more attracted to Sesshomaru?" Kiyoshi shrugged. "I guess it was because somehow in my mind that I had justified it as more appropriate since he didn't have any children… I'm not too sure. Somehow though I had subconsciously deemed it more appropriate to choose him." He nodded as he thought. "And how about now?" Kiyoshi didn't hesitate "To hell with being appropriate. This is not an appropriate situation."

The three of them stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Can you accept both of us, Sweet?" Sesshomaru finally spoke up. "We will do all we can to keep you safe." His father nodded in agreement. Taking a breath, Kiyoshi made up her mind. "I don't care about being safe. I just want you both to love me as much as I love each of you." They both growled at that before each of them leaned down. Sesshomaru was the first to capture her lips in a kiss while Inu no Taisho licked and nipped the exposed skin of her neck. A moment later they switched and Kiyoshi knew then that she had made the right choice. _When he asks, tell him yes…_ Again that little note echoed in her mind. That little statement had again been her saving grace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heirlooms**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters**

**Story Start:**

Their embrace lasted a few more moments before both demons pulled back. "Are you injured, Kitten? I smell your blood." She had been so focused on the both of them that she hadn't even given her injured feet a second thought. When she looked down however she realized that she simply couldn't feel her feet where they rested in the snow. Sesshomaru growled as he lifted her from his father's grasp and into his arms bridal style. "Her feet are bare." He told his sire while wrapping his fur around her shivering form. "We should get her inside to warm her." Inu no Taisho spoke as he rolled his shoulders and Kiyoshi could have sworn she heard them popping. "Take her to her chambers while I make a few preparations." With that Sesshomaru carried her past the shocked servants an into the warmth of the castle.

Once inside her chambers, Sesshomaru set her on the bed and instructed a servant to bring up a bowl of warm water once he saw the cuts on the soles of her feet. "Please don't touch my feet." Kiyoshi practically pleaded with him once he approached her armed with a warm wet cloth. Once he approached the side of the bed, she quickly made her way to the other side. "Behave, Kiyoshi and come here." He told her as he reached for her. "Let me do it, please!" she begged as he firmly grasped her ankle and pulled her to him.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her behavior and moved the wet cloth out of her reach. "Please, Sesshomaru. I am begging you not to touch my feet. Just let me take care of them." She pleaded again but he didn't mind her as he grasped her foot and placed the cloth to the bottom of it. It stung but once he began to move the cloth along her foot, Kiyoshi lost it. She fell over in a fit of laughter as the cloth tickled her foot despite the cuts that where there. She tried to yank her foot away from Sesshomaru, but he simply held tight. "That tickles" she giggled "Stop it!" She thought she had won when he released her but she realized that he was only cleaning the towel.

Again Kiyoshi turned and scrambled to the other side of the bed to get away and this time made sure she was out of his reach. She was still recovering as he made to grab her again, but she avoided him by rolling off the bed and under it. "Come here Kiyoshi." He demanded and she could see he was still in the same spot he had been in. "Put the towel down and I will." She told him making sure to keep an eye on him as she moved to the center of the bed. "What's going on?" It was his father this time. _Oh shit…_ she thought as she watched his boots approach the bed. _Double trouble_

"She is being difficult and will not let me tend her wounds." Sesshomaru explained with a growl. "Is she hiding under the bed?" Inu no Taisho asked, his voice heavy in disbelief. "She is."

"Kitten why won't you let Sesshomaru tend you?" he asked as he moved to the other side of the bed, trapping her between the two of them. "I don't like my feet to be touched." She told him as she made herself as small as possible. "Just let me take care of them." She was desperate to avoid him touching her. He didn't answer but instead she saw him kneel down before he moved to lay on his side. She saw him smirk as he looked at her. "You really do look like a frightened little kitten." He told her a second before he reached for her. In her attempt to move away from him, she hadn't realized that Sesshomaru was waiting for her. She squealed as he pulled her out from under the bed. Before she could protest further, Inu no Taisho moved to hold her waist and pulled her onto his lap and held her still. "Stop it!" she yelled before she started laughing again.

"I think that's enough, Sesshomaru." His father finally told him after what seemed like an eternity to Kiyoshi. "She's turning blue." Finally Sesshomaru released her feet and took the bowl into her bathing chambers to empty it. She was still giggling as she panted when he walked away and she leaned into the dog demon holding her. "Poor kitten," he teased as he stroked her head.

"Is everything prepared?" Sesshomaru asked as he entered the room again. "It is. Osamu and Marasu will keep an eye on things for a few days." Before she could ask them what they were talking about, Inu no Taisho lifted her and left her room. She realized that he was taking them to his chambers and her heart began to beat frantically. She wasn't sure what to expect exactly but she had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen since Sesshomaru was following them.

Osamu and Marasu were waiting outside his chambers. "We will take care of things, My lords." Osamu told them as he gave them a bow. "We shall ensure that you are not disturbed." Marasu assured them as he also bowed to them. Neither Sesshomaru nor his father spoke as they entered his chambers but once the door was shut, Sesshomaru moved in front of his father and into the room that adjoined the bathing chambers. Kiyoshi watched in amazement as Sesshomaru effortlessly shifted a large portion of the stone wall to the side revealing a dimly lit staircase.

Kiyoshi's heart was beating a mile a minute as Inu no Taisho carried her down the stairs, the light becoming even dimmer as Sesshomaru replaced the stone door. "Where are we?" she whispered, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "In my den" he answered her "We shall not be disturbed here. No one is foolish enough to come into a dog demon's den while he is mating and to do it with two would be suicide." Kiyoshi's face turned red at the mention of their eminent "mating". She realized with this there was no turning back and that thought made her nervous. She understood that mating with demons was like marriage to humans, but that was all she knew. The unexpected was what made her nervous, not Inu no Taisho or Sesshomaru.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Kiyoshi looked around at their surroundings. It seemed like their den was a large cave deep in the mountain. There was a pool far to their right that steamed lightly in the dimly lit chamber and she assumed it must be connected to the several different pools within the castle itself. To her left there was a much smaller pool of water that didn't steam and she assumed that it was water for drinking. Straight ahead of them there were two other tunnels but Inu no Taisho took the left one. "What's down the other way?" Kiyoshi asked, trying to take her mind off her nervousness. "A much larger chamber where we can shift to our true forms" he answered. "It is a nice feeling to leave these forms while in the safety of our den." She thought about that. "Who would attack you in your true forms anyways?" that seemed like a suicide mission. "No one, but we could attack them." Sesshomaru answered from behind them. That made a little more sense.

The demon who carried her stopped once they reached the end of the tunnel which opened into a large chamber. It was about the size of her bedroom; not small but not as large as Sesshomaru's room either. The spring of cool water flowed in this chamber too to her right, but it was the large pile of furs against the back wall that made her heart skip a beat. Inu no Taisho set her on her feet and she did her best not to wince at the cool stone floor coming into contact with her injured feet. She looked to the two demons before her and realized she was really nervous because she didn't know what was going to happen or what they expected from her. However, at the same time she was thrilled that she would be able to keep the both of them.

"Relax, Kitten" the elder demon told her as both he and his son removed their haori and set them aside. Kiyoshi tried not to stare at the sight of them bare from the waist up in nothing but their boots and hakama but she didn't succeed. How could she? But that wasn't the true question. How could she…be so lucky? It was as if her entire life, in which she had been alone with the exception of her gramps, had finally turned around and now she had two demons to call her own. She realized then as they backed her up and onto the furs that if she had to suffer her life alone again, she would do it a thousand times so long as this was the result of her waiting.

Both of them quickly removed their boots before joining her on the furs, Sesshomaru moving behind her while they lay on their sides while his father lay in front of her. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat but before she could speak, they did.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "You're sure this is what you want, Sweet? Once this happens there is no going back. You will be bound to the both of us." That thought didn't worry her at all. "I'm sure" she told them "I'm just worried because I don't know what to expect." Inu no Taisho cupped her face in his large hand pulling her attention to him. "Tonight we will simply lie together so that you will have both of our scents. When you wake in the morning do not be alarmed to see that our inner demons are revealed because we cannot claim you without releasing that part of us." Kiyoshi nodded as she listened to him. "If either of us tells you to do something, do it. You must not show any resistance or else we could harm you if our demons feel that you are refusing to submit." Sesshomaru then spoke up "Most importantly, Sweet, if we begin fighting, do not try to interfere. This time we may not be able to stop in time to avoid harming you." Kiyoshi nodded at what they told her and allowed her eyes to close. It was cool in the chamber but with both of their warm bodies pressed against her, Kiyoshi had never felt warmer of safer than she did just then.

That night, while Kiyoshi slept soundly, both demons worked to slowly coax out their inner selves. Should they bring them out too quickly, they might become hostile, but if they were released slowly, they would have time to adjust to one another's presence. They allowed their demons to scent the air around them focusing first on each other before turning to the girl that rested between them. Each of them bent to inspect her and found her scent was soft and light underneath their own scents. It was interesting to find such a fragile creature deep in their lair and sleeping so peacefully it put both demons at ease. Curiosity got the better of them as they worked to gently slice through the clothes that covered her body. Both of them growled in approval as the small human girl rolled in her sleep and seemed to cuddle closer to them. Her chin rubbed against one of their throats while her delightful rear pressed back into the other as she slept and a while later as she spoke some soft words that they didn't understand she rolled again reversing her position.

It was then that they realized what their other halves had in mind for the little creature between them. They were to both claim the little human as theirs. Each of them growled their approval as she turned once more and ended up on her back.

Giving each of their powers a brief flex, it was Sesshomaru's demon that acknowledged its' sire's power and allowed the older demon to move down between their intended's legs. It watched as his sire spread her thighs and put his face to the girl's core and inhaled her scent deeply before he began to lap at her sex. In a matter of moments, the female began to writhe at the attention her sex was receiving and he could smell her arousal, soft and sweet to his nose as she began to wake.

Sesshomaru's demon watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open, sleepily looked around as her hips writhed from his sire's attentions before she finally looked between her legs. The sight of her drawing in a deep breath, throwing her head back, and arching her spine from her pleasure was nearly maddening to him. Growling to the demon who continued to feast between her legs even after she had achieved her pleasure, his beast urged the other demon to claim her so that he may have his turn with her.

Kiyoshi should have been terrified to see Inu no Taisho with his face between her legs, his eyes glowing a deadly red while she felt his lengthened fangs gently rubbing against her most delicate flesh, but she wasn't. It seemed that no matter what form he was in, the older demon knew how to strum her body the way a musician did his favorite instrument. One moment his tongue was teasing her little bundle of nerves the next it was buried inside her sex. As the waves of pleasure crashed over her, he continued to torment her into yet another orgasm. How could she not climax when his tongue pressed against her clit and he let loose a deadly growl in response to the one that came from his right where Sesshomaru watched them.

Perhaps she should have been a bit more modest since they held a captive audience, but it only served to excite her even more to know that Sesshomaru was watching them. She had never thought she would be one to get off from being watched, but low and behold she was. Finally the pleasure became too much for her and she attempted to move away from Inu no Taisho's attention. She was so sensitive down there and so wet she couldn't take any more of his wicked mouth tormenting her sensitive flesh.

As she tried to move away, a threatening growl sounded from the demon level with her sex as he gripped her hips to prevent her from scooting back. A soft whimper slipped from her throat as yet another climax approached and at the sound he finally released her. The sight of his demonic face covered with her wetness was enough to send her to the verge of climax yet again and it nearly pushed her over the edge when he licked some of her slick moisture from his lips. He moved over her then and gripped her side in nearly a bruising grip before he flipped her onto her stomach. While he settled in behind her and removed his hakama, Kiyoshi moved to her hands and knees. It seemed that both of them agreed with her eagerness as their growls reverberated within the chamber.

"Mine…" Inu no Taisho growled lowly as the head of his cock slowly breached her sex. Kiyoshi dropped her head and closed her eyes feeling the sensation and did as she had been told and submitted. "Yours" she acknowledged him trembling as she felt his demonic power tingling against her skin as they touched. He was positively charged with his deadly aura. She knew that this part of him was stronger than the part of him she was used to, but as soon as the words left her lips, a strong thrust filled her to the brim. One moment she was empty and waiting, the next she was being filled with his large cock nearly to the point of pain so strong was his thrust.

The feeling of being so filled by Inu no Taisho was one she would never be able to describe as he began thrusting in and out of her hot, slick folds. She moaned decadently as his cock brought her pleasure to the highest degree, and then is hand was between her shoulder blades pushing her top half into the lush padding of the furs they lay on. As soon as the side of her face pressed into the soft furs, his large hands wrapped around her wrists and locked them to the bed with his impressive strength. It was a humbling feeling to be caged by his large body as he impaled her over and over with his massive cock, holding her and her pleasure completely at his mercy.

To her right she kept glimpsing Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, watching them with his lust filled demonic eyes. It excited her to no end when he approached them and his hand touched where Kiyoshi and Inu no Taisho were joined together. Both of them let loose a series of growls and series of growls and snarls and she realized that they were speaking to each other in a way she couldn't understand. She trembled as Sesshomaru used his other hand to lift her back onto her hands which wasn't easy since she teetered on the verge of climax and his simple touch combined with his father's powerful strokes was nearly all it took. "Kiyoshi…" Her name was growled by the demon currently possessing her "Mine… my bitch… my mate… my Kiyoshi…" Those words seemed resonate through her to her vary soul and it tipped her over the edge. As her slick walls clamped down on his cock, she felt his fangs pierce her left shoulder and held her tightly while he thrust into her a few more times.

That was when she felt him expand. She had experienced this sensation once before with Sesshomaru, and it still wasn't as pleasant for her as it seemed to be for him but she made sure to hold still while his teeth were still buried in her shoulder. One of his clawed hands moved to entwine with hers while the other held her lower abdomen making sure she didn't move to dislodge him. She panted, her breaths nearly in time with she waited for his knot to shrink. Kiyoshi could feel the sweat slowly sliding down her skin heated from their love making and Inu no Taisho's hot body temperature and cooling her down as if came into contact with the cool air of the cave.

As soon as the swelling in eased from his cock, Kiyoshi felt Inu no Taisho lift from her back and pulled out of her. Her knees shook slightly as she tried to hold her weight but as soon as he was out from behind her, she sank down to her hip. She didn't get a chance to rest as he picked her up pulled her onto his lap where he now leaned back against a raised section of stone floor. He moved her to where her thighs straddled his waist and her hands rested on his strong chest and almost immediately after she could feel Sesshomaru moving behind her.

She could feel the hot crown of his cock sitting at the entrance of her slick sex, but he had yet to enter her. She looked at him to find his gaze locked with his sire's and growled something at him before she turned her head back to the demon that held her. Kiyoshi had turned her head back to him just in time to see his head returning to her throbbing left shoulder and gasped as he bit down into the same place his fangs had just rested in on her shoulder. Before she had had the high of climax to mask the pain of the bite, but now he simply bit down and held her still.

When his fangs sunk into her shoulder to hold her that was when Sesshomaru finally moved- sliding home in one powerful thrust that had him buried to the hilt.

Now there was pain combined with her pleasure and at first she wasn't sure if she could handle it. With each of Sesshomaru's thrusts, it sent her body forward into his fathers except his hold on her shoulder kept her still leaving her at the mercy of his thrusts. When she tried to dislodge Inu no Taisho he simply held her tighter causing her to yelp in pain. She could feel the vibrations of his soft growls as he held her hips tighter and prevented her from moving as much. It was like he knew that he was hurting her but he refused to let go.

Despite the hurt in her shoulder, Sesshomaru was able to bring her pleasure. He knew where he needed to thrust and at which angle to deliver her the greatest satisfaction. Perhaps some part of his normal self was still there to comfort her and please her at the same time. A moment later he adjusted his hips and began driving into her to where the head of his cock hit that sweet spot inside of her and not long after her walls where trembling yet again.

It was then that Sesshomaru growled to her the same words his father had. "Mine… my bitch… my mate… my Kiyoshi…"

Kiyoshi knew it was coming and did her best to brace and hold back her impending orgasm but with the head of Sesshomaru's cock ramming into that sensitive bundle of nerves there was no denying it. Finally he pushed her over the edge into oblivion, the agony of his and his father's fangs the only other sensation in the sea of rapture she had been cast adrift in. She then felt that he too grew larger within her and locked them together.

Now sweat poured from her as she panted hard to catch her breath.

The last time the three of them had made love together she had been exhausted but for some reason, she was now more exhausted than last time. That didn't make much sense to her seeing as how she had physically exerted herself more than that time. Now all she had to do was wait.

Kiyoshi's arms ached from the two demons holding her in place and they felt as if they were beginning to go to sleep, exhausted she allowed her head to droop and that was when she noticed it.

She had thought it sweat that had been dripping down her body, but now as she looked down she could see little trails of red mixing with the sweat that ran down her body. Her heart began to beat faster as she realized that the loss of sensation in her arms were due to the blood loss that was coming from her shoulders. That also had a lot to do with the exhaustion that was seeping into her body. She couldn't help the feeling of panic that was coming over her and while she knew that neither of them would ever do anything to intentionally harm her she couldn't help but try to move away from them. As soon as she tried to dislodge their holds on her, they both tightened their grips on her and held her still. Even though she was pretty sure they didn't understand her spoken words, she still pleaded for them to let her go, but the more she struggled the tighter they held her until Sesshomaru's grip on her hips began to dig his claws into her soft flesh.

They finally released their hold on her once Sesshomaru removed his cock from her sex. However as soon as their fangs were clear of her flesh, they were lapping at her wounds, cleaning the blood from her shoulders. As they cleansed the blood from her shoulders, Kiyoshi silently allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks. She had been so afraid that they were going to harm her that she hadn't even noticed the tears that had been building in her eyes until they finally spilled over.

No sooner had the tears slid down her face than the two demons holding her began to growl again, but it wasn't rough or frightening. It was almost like a soft purr that continuously rumbled from their chests as each of them nuzzled the marks they had left on her shoulder that were now finally clear of her blood. "Calm Mate..." Sesshomaru growled to her gently moving lower to lick where his claws had dug into the soft flesh of her hips. "Rest now" Inu no Taisho growled to her, handing her over to Sesshomaru who then moved to lay on his side. He brought Kiyoshi to lie on her stomach with a leg draped over his and a hand resting on his chest as she snuggled into his side. She felt Inu no Taisho settle in behind her and that was all she remembered before she slipped into an exhausted slumber.


	15. Author's Note

To all my wonderful readers!

As some of you may have noticed it had been a while since I had put an update on any of my stories. I just wanted to fill you in on a few things. First I would like to apologize for the delay in updates; work and school full time doesn't allow a lot of free time for writing. Secondly, if you hadn't noticed I have an abundance of ideas for different stories. I have given thought to putting out stories for a couple of different anime and other media, but seeing how much I love the characters of InuYasha I have decided to postpone that.

The next order of business I have in mind is yet another new story. A very good friend of mine has put in a request for a story centering around Inu no Taisho. While he is a minor character in the anime, he is her favorite. The question I have is: If I posted this story, would any of you be interested in reading it? Keep in mind that the current stories will still receive updates as well. Please give me your opinions as well as which story you would like to see an update for and we shall see where the road takes us!

As always XOXO

…:::~~*$hortey*~~:::…


	16. Chapter 15

**Heirlooms**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

Kiyoshi couldn't count the number of times they had woken her to make love to her, or even count the days. Time had escaped her. Sometimes she would wake to find one of them between her thighs while the other teased her breasts, other times she would wake to their insistent licks and nips so that she could eat the small meals of fruit that had been brought to her before one of them mounted her, and still other times she would wake from thirst and drink from the cool spring waters before they woke to claim her. Either way as soon as she had recovered, both Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru were ready and able to perform.

At some point the thought of becoming board with constantly having sex had crossed her mind, right before being thrown into yet another breathtaking orgasm. The two of them explored every inch of her body with their hands and mouths finding the spots that brought her the most enjoyment and even a bit of embarrassment. She loved it when one of them took her while the other one caressed them where they were joined. Even more so, she loved the way they both nuzzled and caressed her after a round of sex; the way their hands and claws glided over her skin, the way their fangs nipped the delicate places of her flesh that made her tremble even more while still experiencing the afterglow of multiple orgasms. The two of them were simply divine in their abilities to care for her.

This time however, Kiyoshi found herself in a new place when she woke. She could still smell their masculine scents enveloping her, and yet couldn't spot them. Looking around she could tell she was in a much larger cavern than they had been in the past however many days. The ceiling rose much, much higher in this cavern and stretched back further than she could see, her eyes unable to penetrate past the torchlight's glow. She didn't immediately see Sesshomaru or Inu no Taisho but once she began to take notice of the steady movement of her bed she figured out where they were.

Looking down, Kiyoshi noticed that while she was covered in a soft fur from her previous bed, her current one was pure white, silky fur… that was breathing. Looking around she discovered that the two of them had transformed and she was lying down on one of them while they were cuddled together and sleeping soundly. There was a loud huff to her right just before a large head lifted and moved to rest in the back of the dog demon she was currently lying on. Judging from the blue stripe on the side of its muzzle, Kiyoshi figured that one to be Inu no Taisho meaning that she was lying on Sesshomaru.

The sight of his massive head in front of her put Kiyoshi in a slight state of awe, never truly realizing the power the two of them truly had. Just looking at their sheer size was incredible and somehow she had been lucky enough to end up tied to the both of them.

Only a moment later did Inu no Taisho move again, this time his jaws opening wide as he let out a massive yawn and once his blood red eyes opened, their turquoise gaze quickly moved to her. To say that she wasn't a little worried as his large muzzle filled with a row of razor sharp, sword-length fangs moved closer to her would have been a lie, but once it settled down on the body she was lying on, within an arm's reach of her that fear vanished. Slowly she scooted a little closer to his muzzle, watching him watch her movements out of the corner of her eye, and slowly raised a hand placing it lightly on his large muzzle. A soft growl like a purr came from somewhere deep in his chest and then his head tilted, indicating to her that he wanted more of her touch. Kiyoshi obliged.

She didn't know how long she sat there caressing the giant dog form of the demon who had mated her, but it wasn't long before her bed shifted under her and another large canine head moved to where it could also be stroked. Something about these few moments pulled at Kiyoshi's heartstrings. Here they were, two powerful demons, beasts and killers to many, but here with her there were no words needed between them. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had begun to believe that she was nothing more than a toy for pleasure for the two of them, but now, in their true forms, there were no words needed, no touches for pleasure, no desire to be kindled- there was only the three of them. For a reason that she was unable to explain, she could feel their love and affection for her through her simple touches. It was truly an experience she would never forget, no matter how long she lived. The three of them may have been physically connected many times over the past several days, but now she felt connected to them through her vary soul. It was in this moment she understood what it meant to be "mated", and it wasn't just the physical act of joining, but also the joining of their spirits.

The moment she realized their bond, she watched the two of them close their eyes, a deep breath escaping them simultaneously and knew then that they too had acknowledged their bond. In her heart, she knew what was done could now never be undone and her life was theirs just as much as theirs were hers. Their bond was complete.

Inu no Taisho watched Kiyoshi through the eyes on his inner demon and felt it calm as he did once the mating bond finally took hold of them. Briefly his eyes darted to Sesshomaru and he could see that his son too had successfully bonded to Kiyoshi and himself. He could feel the connections between them and knew they could feel the same. Never had he felt so complete. Now Kiyoshi was his and Sesshomaru, safe from Sesshomaru's mother as well as the rest of the demon society. None would dare question his ability to rule the lands of the west even with a human for a mate, not when that human was also joined to his equally powerful son. Now all that needed to be done was to ensure that Sesshomaru's mother was aware of her new standing and knew to stay away from their Kiyoshi- A task easily accomplished when that very person was storming down into the den, the scent of her fury seeping from her.

Sesshomaru noticed her scent too and quickly moved so that Kiyoshi slid down his shoulder, between his forelegs as his father moved to stand. Inu no Taisho knew that Sesshomaru's mother wouldn't dare attempt to fight the both of them, especially not him- her alpha. He could smell Kiyoshi's worry as the two of them eyed the cavern entrance, a moment later the she dog stepping though it, her angry gaze instantly going to their human mate. "You not only mated a human, but you allowed MY son to do the same?!" she demanded and Inu no Taisho let loose a deadly growl. None of his pack had the authority to question his decisions. The female was treading on thin ice. "Sesshomaru, have you lost your senses? Have you lost your very PRIDE?!" she demanded only to receive the same deadly growl from him as she received from his sire.

Kiyoshi watched the female demon look back and forth between the two of them before her furious gaze finally settled on her. "You will die for this." She growled, venom dripping from her words. However, Kiyoshi couldn't find it within herself to be afraid of her. It was as if through her connection to Sesshomaru and his father gave her courage to shout back at the demoness. "They're mine now and nothing you can do can change that!" Without and hesitation and with a speed she didn't know she possessed she uttered a quick incantation and sent stalactites from the cavern ceiling hurtling towards the demoness who had begun to move towards her with death in her eyes. After several blows the demoness was stunned and begun to back away from them, back towards the cavern's entrance. "Get lost" Kiyoshi told the she dog. "You don't want to see what I can do when I'm mad, and if you ever show your face here again, you won't live to regret you did."

There was a hint of fear from the demoness before she gracefully turned and fled the cavern, but Kiyoshi was certain this was not the last she would see of her. That thought alone had Kiyoshi feeling something stirring within her, some violent rage that the she demon would try to take HER mates away. The feeling was foreign to her. Kiyoshi hated violence, and even when confronted with the panther demon she had felt rage at him threatening Sesshomaru, but this fury was different. It was a strong, deep, jealous rage that stirred in her heart and a moment later she could feel a slight tingle in two of her fingers. The familiar tingle of magic was flowing there, but there were no rings on those fingers. That demon had not only awoken a sleeping rage within her, but something else entirely and that scarred Kiyoshi.

Tightly grasping the fur that was wrapped around her body, she leaned back against Sesshomaru's forelimb and sighed glad the demoness was gone. That bit of knowledge seemed to calm her almost instantly. Beside her, Inu no Taisho huffed and moved to lie back down beside Sesshomaru his head still up and alerted to the cavern entrance keeping watch in case Sesshomaru's mother decided to return. After another minute Kiyoshi decided to go back to sleep and climbed back up onto Sesshomaru's back, not an easy task to do while using one hand to hold onto the fur wrapped around her body. She finally settled down between his shoulder blades and once she had begun to fall back asleep, Inu no Taisho moved again, resting his head on Sesshomaru's back, just below where Kiyoshi lay before the three of them again drifted off to sleep.

When Kiyoshi woke again, she was in Sesshomaru's arms and he was carrying her up the steps and out of the den following his father. "Are you awake, Sweet?" Sesshomaru asked and Kiyoshi nodded, snuggling against the fur of his shoulder. Once the three of them exited the den and stepped into the bathing chambers, Inu no Taisho replaced the stone slab while Sesshomaru carried her into the bed room and set her on the bad. Inu no Taisho's room was much like Sesshomaru's the only difference was the bed and the tables with maps on them. His bed was covered in white and blue silk sheets with silver pillows which Kiyoshi immediately snuggled into. She watched as Sesshomaru headed into another room and his father exited the bathing chambers and followed his son. In only a few moments the two of them emerged wearing clean kimonos, Inu no Taisho carrying one for her in one hand and a comb in the other.

"Even though I am certain word has spread throughout the castle, we must officially announce that we have mated you." He said as he reentered the bathing chambers. "Come bathe, Kitten" he called her and she reluctantly got up off the bed and followed Sesshomaru into the bathing chambers. Once inside, Sesshomaru unwound the fur from around her body giving the place he had bitten her neck a quick lick, and that one little action caused Kiyoshi to tremble in pleasure. "We will send someone to help you bathe and dress" he told her as his father moved towards her as well giving his mark a lick before the two of them watched her enter the water of the pool like basin that was fed by a natural hot spring. "We will return in a while, Kitten. Take advantage of today and rest. We haven't allowed you enough sleep over the past few days." With a nod, Kiyoshi did as they instructed and relaxed into the warm waters while the two of them left the room.

While she may have physically been able to relax, her mind was full of questions. It wasn't a bad situation by any means, but she wasn't too sure how to approach parts of it. For instance, tonight did she sleep in Inu no Taisho's room, Sesshomaru's room, her room? Was she supposed to spend time with the both of them or individually? What exactly was she supposed to do. _Probably should have thought about all this before I jumped the gun._ She thought before the door opened and a servant woman walked in and began helping her with her bath. Typically all she needed help with was putting on her kimono, but she allowed the servant woman to wash her this time because her thoughts had her too preoccupied at present. An even better question would be, how was she going to tell Kagome? She could picture the look on InuYasha's face and laughed to herself. Now that would be a sight to see.

While his father was distracted Sesshomaru took the opportunity to find Kiyoshi and have a moment with her to ensure she was happy with her decision. If not, it was too late to be undone. He found her sitting in the library reading a book, sitting on a bench near the ice covered window. As soon as she noticed him she smiled and moved to one side of the bench, allowing him to take a seat beside her. Even though she leaned into him and appeared relaxed, through their bond he could feel that something was bothering her.

"What bothers you, Kiyoshi?" he asked, running his claws through her silky chestnut hair and removing the few tangles there.

"I wouldn't say bothered, exactly" she began "It's more like confusion. I'm trying to figure out how I should act in this situation. There are a few questions I probably should have asked beforehand, not that their answers would have affected my decision, but I think I would have been a little better prepared."

"Ask me, Sweet, and I will give you the answers if I am able." Sesshomaru told her curious about her confusion.

"Well I guess I should start by asking about being around you and your father. I mean, am I supposed to spend time with the two of you together or separately? The two of you won't start fighting if I spend too much time with one of you will you?" Those were the main questions, but she had a few more to ask. Kiyoshi felt Sesshomaru's slight exhale at her question, his slight laugh but he answered.

"You decide who you spend time with. It matters not if we are together or separate. One of the main reasons for this arrangement was to protect you and we must work together to accomplish that, so fighting would be pointless. Besides, there will be times when either my father or I must leave the castle to survey our borders, so there will be times where you will be alone in the castle with either of us."

Kiyoshi could live with that arrangement. She would get her time with each of them, but also have her time with them together. "Ok. That's the long term plan, but what about the more immediate? Like tonight, for example, am I supposed to stay in my room? With you? With him?"

"You will keep your chambers because there will be times that you seek solitude and I will keep my chambers for the same reason, but the three of us shall stay together in my father's chambers seeing as it has direct access to the den."

She thought about that one for a minute. "Not that I didn't enjoy our time together down there, because I did, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down to kiss her before he answered. "It is very important. Bonding with you in our true forms is very soothing for us, for one. It is also the safest place in the castle to keep you should we come under attack." He used his head to tilt hers away and expose his mark to him before he nuzzled it, again sending those delightful shivers down her spine. "And when you are ready, it is where our pups will be born."

Kiyoshi's heart began to race at the thought. The thought of a child thrilled her as much as her inexperience with them worried her. "That brings another question," she stated, her voice trembling as she spoke since Sesshomaru kept licking the mark at her shoulder. "What am I supposed to do about having two mates when it comes to children?"

"When you decide you are ready to breed with either of us, we shall take you when you are fertile and mate as often as needed until you conceive."

That seemed like a simple and vague answer to her. "What I mean is, am I obligated to produce a child for one of you first?"

"You are full of questions." He told her, his hand slipping into the fold of her kimono. "No, Sweet. Not unless you wish to have a child with one of us specifically." His mouth finally began to make its wicked way up the column of her throat while his hand moved lower caressing the soft flesh of her stomach.

"Someone might see us, Sesshomaru." Kiyoshi whispered excitedly just before his mouth covered hers. As his tongue slipped between her lips, his hand slipped out of her kimono only to slip back in between the folds below her obi and snake its way to her sex. She gasped and broke his kiss as his fingers caressed her delicate flesh, one of them teasing her clit. "You're trying to distract me." She told him, grinding her hips to his hand against his movements, causing more friction and more pleasure.

"Yes, because you are thinking about this too much." He growled as two of his fingers slipped into her sex while his thumb assaulted her sensitive bundle of nerves. "If my father or I feel the need to address any issues with you we will. Until then, do as you please without fear that you will anger us. It is our mission to protect and pleasure you from this day forward." With that, Kiyoshi threw her head back, gasping as her climax washed over her, her core clenching his fingers tightly.

Once her trembling walls calmed, Sesshomaru gently removed his hand and licked away her sweet essence from them before her fixed her kimono. He enjoyed the flush her climax always brought to her cheeks and promised himself he would do whatever it took to see that flush as often as he could get it to appear.

Kiyoshi took her lunch in her room and spent the rest of the day pouring over her spells again, this time focusing on her healing spells. Her ancestor had told her to focus on them, the only problem with that was that she never had anyone injured to practice on, but that wasn't exactly a bad thing. However one spell in particular caught her eye. It was a spell for magic and yet its only purpose was to create a winter salve for the hands. Reading more into it, she discovered it was a spell designed to make a cream that soothed dry skin, like lotion which she needed at the moment. She instructed the servant waiting outside her chambers to fetch the ingredients she needed and within an hour she had everything she needed. _Let's give this a go..._ she thought before muttering the incantation in the direction of the bowl. To her amazement the ingredients began to glow slightly before their shape changed into nothing but a bowl full of cream. The smell of it was amazing hints of vanilla and orange that had been placed in the bowl, but not enough for it to be overpowering. She gently slid one of her fingers into the concoction, pulled some out and spread it over her hands, feeling the dryness receding. _Success!_ she thought. Perhaps her ancestor was right. She should have tried this sooner.

Only when the sun began to set did she do as Sesshomaru instructed and made her way back to Inu no Taisho's chambers. She met Jaken in the hall leading to the chambers and asked if he knew where Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho were. According to the imp the two of them would be on their way up soon, so Kiyoshi instructed him to ensure that no one entered their chambers but the two of them.

Quickly she hurried inside the rooms and headed over to the wardrobe where her new kimonos were kept and pulled out a sheer white yukata that left nothing to the imagination and slipped it on before she made her way over to the large bed and settled down in the middle of the bed, leaning against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed her spell book in hand as she continued to reread the small book again.

She had only made it a few pages when the door opened, Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru entering while in deep discussion about something she couldn't hear. They had yet to acknowledge her as they both removed their boots and armor so deep was their conversation, so Kiyoshi continued to read her book since whatever they were conversing about seemed to be rather important. Once their armor was nearly off, Kiyoshi placed her book on one of the small shelves near the head of the bed and patiently waited for the two of them to finish their conversation.

A few moments later the two of them agreed on something as Sesshomaru spoke and his father nodded and finally made their way to her. She enjoyed that now that they finally looked to her she had their complete attention as their eyes roamed over her body. To be honest, it irked her that they paid her no mind when they entered the room and if she had her way, work would be left outside the bedroom. She knew that they were very important in their political standing, but once they came to bed for the evening, that was **her** time.

Their growls resonated in the chamber and she almost shivered in anticipation. Almost. "I think I should let you both know that I'm not very happy at the moment." She told them, moving to lay on her side, propping her head up on one hand while she rested the other along the curve of her hip. Their growls stopped instantly and they looked to each other a little confused before they looked back to her waiting for an explanation. "I understand that the two of you have a lot of political and military responsibilities and obligations, however," she began "When you enter this room or whichever room we are staying in for the evening, I don't want you to bring those responsibilities and obligations with you." Kiyoshi moved then, slowly crawling to the end of the bed, sitting on her knees and took notice of how their eyes followed her movements, again taking in the view of her body through the sheerness of the yukata. "When you come to bed with me, together or individually, **I** am your only responsibility and obligation. Are we clear?" They both growled low in their throats and nodded. This time Kiyoshi allowed her excited shivers to race over her body at the sound. "Very good," she smiled "Now I'll tell you what would make me very happy right now." She paused, her smile growing as they waited impatiently for her to continue, their growls growing louder. "Tonight, I want to be in charge."


	17. Chapter 16

**Heirlooms**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

It was remarkable how father and son acted so similarly. Their eyes may have narrowed at her request, but their growls never ceased. "You want us to submit to you?" Sesshomaru asked slowly and Kiyoshi frowned at him. "You make it sound like it is such a bad thing" she climbed off the bed and slowly sauntered over to them. Stepping between them, she had to turn sideways, her breasts brushing against Inu no Taisho's arm while her rear brushed against Sesshomaru's before she came up behind Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his rib cage, untying the knot that held his haori shut. "How else am I supposed to see it?" he asked as his haori fell open. Kiyoshi's response was to drag her blunt human nails gently across the hard plains of his stomach before she moved around to his father. "You could always look at it as a way to make me happy, for one." She suggested as she stood before Inu no Taisho and untied the knot in his haori as well before her hands slipped up his firm pectoral muscles to his shoulders and pushed off the smooth silk material so that it fell to the floor.

"A valid point, Kitten, but perhaps we need yet another way to perceive the situation." The demon she currently caressed spoke. "Perhaps I want to see that the two of you trust me as I trust you?" she asked turning her head to Sesshomaru who sighed and she knew she had won. "Very well, Sweet" he said, slipping off his own haori before he and his father both headed over to the bed, both of them lying against the headboard to prop them up. The sight of them starring at her with such lust filled eyes, their strong upper bodies barred, on such a large and inviting bed did things to her. She climbed up on the foot of the bed and simply took in the sight of them for a moment more before she spoke. "You know, one time I made a bet with my grandfather that I would make the highest scores in my class for Physics." They both tilted their heads in confusion. "I told him that if I won, he had to buy me enough chocolate to fill up our table in the kitchen, and I won." She smiled at them as she crawled between them, her hands gliding up their abdomens. "When I saw it, all I could think was "It's all mine". I'll give you a guess to what I'm thinking now."

"That we're all yours?" Inu no Taisho guessed. To their surprise she shook her head no. "Actually I was thinking "I do love winning"." Sesshomaru smirked while his father chuckled. Leaning into Inu no Taisho she met him in a kiss, this time her tongue moving to explore the cavern of his mouth, moving away to kiss Sesshomaru before he could take over her own. As she kissed them, she could feel their hands gliding over her body, sliding up and down her spine, grasping her breasts, caressing her thighs. "Take off you hakama" she told them breathlessly as she broke their kiss. Both of them then did as she ordered and untied the obi that held their hakama and removed them presenting her with the sight of their thick, hard cocks. It made her wet just thinking about what those fabulous pieces of equipment they possessed could do to her, but it wasn't her pleasure she was concerned with.

Kiyoshi's hands glided up their powerful thighs, loving the way their muscles twitched as she touched them just before she grabbed a cock in each hand, slowly stroking them from base to tip, swirling her thumb around their heads before sliding back down their length. Their heads fell back into the pillows as she continued to stroke them.

She could feel the friction between her hands and their cocks, the velvety flesh wrapped over iron rods slightly resisting her movements before a thought dawned on her. She released their cocks and almost laughed when they snarled in disappointment at the loss of her touch.

Climbing off the bed she moved to where she had placed the lotion in the bowl and put a generous amount in one hand before she hurried back over to the bed and back to where she had been sitting.

"What have you got, Kitten?" Inu no Taisho asked warily. "Something very nice" she answered as she split the lotion into both her hands and grabbed their shafts again. Their cocks twitched slightly in her hand due to the lotion being slightly cool but once it warmed the two of them began to rock their hips in time with her hands.

There was something about the sight of them striving for pleasure as she used her hands that was exciting her to no end. At one point they both stopped her and she thought they were going to make her relinquish her control but instead they each made their way to their knees, moving closer to her on their knees before they replaced her hands on them. This time she tightened her fists around their cocks and held still as they moved on their own, thrusting into her hands.

They were incredible.

The way their powerful muscles moved under their pale skin, their quick rhythmic thrust to her hands, the way they growled and snarled as they came closer and closer to completion. Each of them had a hand grasping one of her hips as they held themselves steady.

Watching their faces, and feeling the throbbing in their cocks told Kiyoshi that Sesshomaru was about to climax and her eyes locked on his face. She nearly lost it herself as she watched him throw his head back in the wave of his release, his hot seed hitting her yukata and seeping through to her skin.

As Sesshomaru continued his slow thrusts in the last stage of his release, Kiyoshi turned to Inu no Taisho as he too found his release and spilled his seed onto her sheer clothing. She realized then that she was on the verge herself and needed release too.

Removing her yukata and tossing it off the bed, she moved forward, pushing Sesshomaru onto his back and caressed his cock until he was stone hard in her hand again before she swung her leg over his hips and straddled him. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his cock and lined it up with her slick entrance and pressed down on him, sinking over inch after inch of his hard flesh. Kiyoshi moaned as she settled down on him in this new position and discovered that if she leaned forward a bit she hit the spot where she needed him.

Below her, Sesshomaru snarled as she rode him and hoped that he would allow her to do this again because after only a few strokes, Kiyoshi achieved climax, gripping his cock tightly.

While she rested briefly after her climax she felt Inu no Taisho move back onto the bed behind her, although when he had left she was unsure. "Alright, Kitten" he growled in her ear. "You may dominate me like this tomorrow, but I am unable to submit to you right now."

Kiyoshi wasn't too sure what that meant, but the next thing she knew, he had lifted her enough for Sesshomaru to slide out of her and his hand was in a place that made her freeze. "I wanted to do this while we were in the den, but I was afraid my demon may have hurt you so I decided to wait." He growled as she felt his hand slide down the crevice of her ass, a trail of cool lotion easing the glide of his hand. She remembered the times in the den when the two of them had slipped their fingers there, giving her powerful climaxes, but she wasn't too sure that their cocks would be able to fit. "This should help things" he growled as two of his lotion covered fingers slipped easily past the muscles of her rear. "Relax, Sweet" Sesshomaru told her as he pulled her to lean forward before spreading her thighs wider over his hips. "He will stop if he feels you can't take him there."

Nervous Kiyoshi nodded and tried to relax as she felt Inu no Taisho settle in behind her, his well lubed cock sitting at the entrance of her ass. She closed her eyes and did her best to calm as he pressed in, a bite of pain making her shiver as he progressed deeper inside before the head of his cock passed through the first set of tight muscles allowing him to easily slide in the rest of the way unhindered, his sac bumping into her sex. He growled in pleasure behind her before giving Kiyoshi a few experimental thrusts. The sensation was strange and yet it brought her pleasure that she couldn't describe, it was just as satisfying as their cocks in her sex, but it was completely different.

"Alright Sesshomaru" he growled to his son and before she could ask what they were talking about she felt Sesshomaru pressing into her sex again and gasped at how the two of them filled her, only a few thin membranes separating their cocks inside of her bringing her pleasure so intense she could barely breathe. She saw Sesshomaru nod and felt his father slide out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside her before he slowly pushed back in, but as he did, Sesshomaru began to pull out their rhythms alternating so that while one of them pulled back the other was buried to the hilt and it was only a few moments of this exquisite torture before Kiyoshi came again. Her climax so brutal that her eyes darkened to where she couldn't see, her breath froze in her lungs and every nerve ending in her body seemed to come alive all at once and as she trembled around them, both Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru buried themselves deep within her as their hot seed filled her.

Kiyoshi was spent.

She could only pant and tremble in the wake of such a powerful climax as she lay limply across Sesshomaru's body. She felt them remove their cocks from her moments later and then they were nuzzling their mating marks, coaxing more waves of pleasure from her body as they settled her beneath the warm covers and pressed into her. "That was superb, Kitten" Inu no Taisho growled cupping her face. "Sleep, Sweet. We shall wake you in the morning." Sesshomaru told her and she needed no more instruction as her world went dark as sleep overcame her.

It was the early morning sun that woke her along with the smoldering heat that had her sweating. Opening her eyes she found that she was still nestled between Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru, wrapped tightly in both their arms and their furs. _No wonder it's so hot…_ She thought as she sat up, leaving the embrace of their arms, but left their furs wrapped around her body. Feeling a tenderness between her legs, she blushed furiously at the memories of the previous night, not believing she had allowed them to possess her in such a manner.

Her spell book had a remedy for any type of physical discomfort, so she crawled over Inu no Taisho to the side of the bed to grab it only to be stopped as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down to straddle him. "Where are you sneaking off to?" he asked, his golden eyes only cracked open to look at her as his bangs fell in his line of sight. "Could you hand me my book?" she asked as she settled down on his hips and pointed to the shelf where her book was resting.

He did as she asked and Kiyoshi flipped through the book until she found the page and spoke the incantation, her lower half going numb before feeling returned without her previous discomfort. "What was that for?" he asked, his hands sliding up and down the outside of her thighs.

"I was a little sore" Kiyoshi explained, her face still burning red and she felt him shake as he laughed slightly.

"And here I thought you were accustomed to the both of us. It seems that you are still very shy, Kitten."

Kiyoshi shrugged and smiled as she looked over to Sesshomaru who was watching the two of them with one eye. Crawling off his father, Kiyoshi moved over to Sesshomaru and cuddled up to his side, rubbing her head against his chin before leaning up to kiss him. "Good morning to you too" she told him before climbing to the edge of the bed. She dropped their furs and their growls followed her into the bathing chambers as she climbed into the warm waters of the hot spring fed pool.

She quickly ducked her head under the warm water to wet her hair and when she surfaced both of them had made their way into the chambers as well, approaching the pool. Kiyoshi watched them as they both waded into the water and over to where she sat, admiring the way they moved, their tone bodies, their sinfully handsome faces, and the lust that shone in their golden eyes. "All mine…" she breathed out just before she was pulled into their arms.

Over the next few weeks, Sesshomaru and his father had spent most of their free time with Kiyoshi, but all good things had to come to an end. It was time for the two of them to resume their rounds of their lands and Sesshomaru would be gone for a week or so this time. Kiyoshi wasn't too happy about seeing him leave, but she watched him leave over the snow covered fields knowing that as soon as he ensured his lands were safe from rouge demons or humans he would return to her.

The day he had left, Kagome and InuYasha had come to visit and share the news that they were expecting their first child.

Needless to say that when they walked into Inu no Taisho's study, to find him taking Kiyoshi on his desk, things got a little awkward for everyone but the demon lord- who couldn't figure out why the three of them were so uncomfortable.

Kagome and Kiyoshi blushed furiously in embarrassment while InuYasha looked like he was about to go into shock, his face nearly as pale as his silver hair.

"I believe the term I've heard you use for this type of situation would be "Busted"" The demon lord chuckled while buried to the hilt in Kiyoshi's silken depths, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Kiyoshi ground out between clenched teeth.

"My apologies, Kitten."

"Um… we'll just be waiting in the library when you two are … finished" Kagome stuttered as she pulled a still stunned InuYasha out of the room and slammed the doors shut.

"Next time I'll lock the door." Inu no Taisho growled in her ear.

Kiyoshi, still flustered unwound her legs from his waist and attempted to remove him from her, her mood ruined. Inu no Taisho simply held her hips tightly to his, not allowing her to escape. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Get off me. I have to go explain things to them. They're going to think the worst possible things about us until we tell them what happened." Kiyoshi tried to push him away, her small hands on his strong chest having no effect on moving him.

"And so we shall, when we're finished."

Kiyoshi was unable to respond when he moved his hand to her clit and pulled slowly out of her only to thrust back into her with a powerful stroke that hit that sweet spot inside her, and Kiyoshi lost the will to argue, riding the waves of pleasure as her demon mate plowed into her until they both found release.

When they had both caught their breath and fixed their clothing, they made their way to the library and each step felt like a thousand for Kiyoshi. She didn't know how to face them after what they had walked in on.

Things got even more awkward when Inu no Taisho explained how Kiyoshi was mated to both Sesshomaru and himself, and their visitors seemed shocked until Kiyoshi had told them the entire story beginning to end, leaving out the explicit details.

"So you're mated to both of them?" Kagome asked "How is that working out with Sesshomaru?" Kiyoshi explained, again, how it was his idea before Kagome finally nodded and both her and InuYasha wished them well.

The rest of the day was spent discussing Kagome and InuYasha's child, future plans and such until Kiyoshi yawned and Inu no Taisho excused them for the evening, having a servant put up his son and mate in a nice room to spend the night.

Kiyoshi was silent even as she dressed for bed, and to her surprise, Inu no Taisho was silent as well but she could feel him watching her. As she tied her yukata shut, her mate came forward and carried her to the bed and tucked her beneath the covers before he followed suit.

"You're not still upset are you?" he asked, propping his head up on a hand while he watched her.

Kiyoshi shook her head. "No, I'm just feeling a little off. I don't feel bad or anything, but something feels… I don't know… different." She sighed and rolled over so that she could cuddle into his powerful chest, his strong arms wrapping around her automatically. "Then sleep, Kitten, and I will only hold you tonight." He softly told her as he stroked her hair while she drifted off to sleep in his strong embrace.


	18. Chapter 17

**Heirlooms**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Author's Note: Let me apologize, my dear readers, for the long delay in my updates. Not only do I now have two jobs, four dogs and three cats, and school work, but I am also working on two additional stories that I have been requested. In other words, I'm exhausted, but never fear! There shall continue to be updates... though they may be few and far between. As always R&R for encouragement.**

**xoxo**

**...:::~~*$hortey*~~:::...**

**Story Start:**

The uneasy feeling Kiyoshi had been experiencing continued over the next few days and even when Sesshomaru had returned, it remained. Both of her mates had questioned what bothered her, able to feel her unease through their bond, but Kiyoshi was unable to give them an answer. It was almost like a feeling of knowing something was about to happen and yet she had no vision to warn her of such. Either way, the two of them were never far from her side.

Each morning when she woke, her head would ache like it usually did just before a vision, but no vision would follow.

"It's strange" she tried to explain to them. "It was like when Kasumi was going to meet with Gorou. Her mind was already made up that she was going, so the vision just… flowed. This time it's like I have a vision teetering at the edge of my mind, but whoever it involves hasn't made any clear decisions."

Neither of them spoke as they sat, her bottom resting on Sesshomaru's lap while her legs were draped over Inu no Taisho's thighs. Currently Sesshomaru was running his hands up and down Kiyoshi's back and his father gently caressing her ankles.

After only a few more minutes, she begrudgingly admitted that the two of them had more important things to do than to lavish her with attention. Reluctantly she shooed them both away to the study so they could review Sesshomaru's observations of the lands from his rounds. She would just have to find something to entertain herself while her mates performed their duties.

As the day wore on her head ache eased and Kiyoshi found herself wandering through the castle in parts she hadn't visited before.

"My Lady?" one of the demon guards stopped her with a low bow "Is there anything I can help you with?" Kiyoshi simply looked around this cold and damp part of the castle when a shrill scream echoed to her from one of the distant corridors.

"I've never been here before. What is this place?" she asked keeping her cool, trying not to let the guard see her unease at the scream she had heard.

He motioned in the direction she had been walking "That way would be the servant's quarters" he then motioned behind him, in the direction of the scream "That way leads to the castle dungeon."

Another scream echoed and Kiyoshi did shiver this time, but rubbed her arms to make it seem as if the temperature had caused the chill.

The guard noticed and began to look worried. "Perhaps I should show My Lady to a warmer part of the castle? I should not like to incur the wrath of My Lords should she become ill."

"I'm fine" she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I would like you to show me around the servant's quarters though. I'm curious."

With a reluctant nod, the guard assigned another to his post and escorted her through the hallways that were the servant's quarters, home to both humans and demons, and completely filthy.

There were dirty garments strewn about the dirty halls where numerous young children played in the filth on the floors. In each of the rooms there was a few thin sheets placed over dingy bedding and used dishes scattered about.

The place was a complete trash heap, not to mention the servants she saw. They were either dirty, sick, or a combination of both. Kiyoshi was nothing short of appalled. The deplorable conditions these people were living in was uncalled for and preventable while she was living in the lap of luxury a few floors up. She had seen enough.

"I need to speak with my mates." She told her guard who gave her a solemn nod and led her back through the filth and up to their study. "Thank you for your help, but I would ask a few more moments of your time and wait here please." With another nod Kiyoshi left him standing outside their study.

Both of them looked up at her entry and she saw them inhale her scent as they usually did before they shook their head. "Kitten, where have you been?" Inu no Taisho questioned as he pulled back.

"I smell bad don't I?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and they both nodded. "Have either of you taken the time to inspect the servants quarters lately?" They gave each other a questioning look before they looked back to her and shook their heads. "Well I just got the grand tour and I am very unhappy with it. The conditions the servants are living in are disgusting and most of them are sick or just covered in… filth! Can either of you explain that to me?"

"They clean the upper levels of the castle and not their own." Sesshomaru stated. "The upper levels are the ones that need to be maintained, I care not for the lower levels."

Kiyoshi had to take a deep breath and count back from ten and remember that this was a completely different time than the one she was used to. Both Sesshomaru and his father where nobility so of course they didn't concern themselves with the peasants. She just had to break it down for them in a way they could understand.

"Look at it this way the servants in this castle are a big part of what makes it run right?" she asked and they both nodded. "Let's use a horse as an example. If the castle were a horse the two of you would be the head right? You both make the decision of what direction to lead the rest of the castle." They nodded again.

"What does this have to do with anything, Kitten?" Inu no Taisho asked and Kiyoshi held up a finger.

"I'm getting there, just be patient. Your higher ranking officers and officials are like the body of the horse, they go where you lead. The legs of the horse are the soldiers you command and they go in the direction that the head and body directs." She paused and let them think over what she had said before she continued. "Finally we get to the hooves which in this case are your servants. They bear the brunt of the weight of the horse. It's the servants who tend the soldiers, who tend the higher ups, who tend to the two of you."

"You are saying that the servants need more care?" Sesshomaru asked and Kiyoshi had to admit, he was adorable when he was confused.

"Have you ever seen a horse that was missing even one hoof?" she asked and they both thought before they shook their heads in the negative. "There is an old saying that my grandpa once used when explaining government to me "No hoof, no horse.". It's that simple." She shrugged her shoulders. "You want this castle to run better, take better care of your servants and you'll see the improvement from the ground up."

They were silent as they looked at her before Inu no Taisho finally gave her an easy smile. "Alright, Kitten. You've made your point. Pull as many servants as you need to get the lower levels cleaned. Just be sure you bathe tonight as well." She smiled and headed out the door, the guard who had been waiting for her beamed as he hurriedly showed her the way to the castle entrance while all the servants were being gathered.

"I want to thank you, My Lady" he told her before he rushed out the doors. "None of us were brave enough to ask to take time and clean our quarters." She gave him a nod as three servants quickly carried in a small desk and chair for here while a forth carried in scrolls, ink and brushes.

"What's going on here, My Lady?" Osamu asked from the staircase.

"A little cleaning spree." She told him as she prepared to take a head count of each servant and their measurements for new work kimonos, as well as take a count for new bedding.

"Long overdue, if you were to ask me. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked watching all the servants assemble.

"I'm not a very good public speaker…" she hinted and he gave her a smile and a nod.

Once all the servants were assembled, Osamu announced on her behalf how things would be changing, starting with a bath for all of them, followed by a thorough cleaning of their quarters and so on. The cleanest of the servants were sent to various villages around the castle and instructed to buy all the bedding and cleaning kimonos that were available in each village while the servants who were in desperate need of cleaning, bathed.

To say that they were skeptical about bathing in the dead of winter would have been an understatement, but once they were told that the hot spring's flow had been diverted to their bathing chambers they flocked to them, emerging with smiles on their faces.

The women took the children with them and cleaned them up as well and while the castle doctor looked over the men, Kiyoshi looked over the women and children, knowing full well that her mates would not approve of her touching any other males.

While she looked over the sick or injured the rest of the servants who were clean and well set about removing the old bedding, clothes, and dishes. The dishes were sent to the kitchens to be washed while the bedding and clothing was carried outside where Marasu had his soldiers burning them.

It was late afternoon when the servants returned from the villages with an abundance of bedding and kimonos loaded in several different carts. The new bedding was piled to one side of the main hall while the kimonos were piled on the other. The servants who had carried out the bedding were joined by the treated servants, all of which began scrubbing the walls and floors of the quarters until the stone practically shone.

The children of the castle began to flock to Kiyoshi once she used a bit of her magic to make a healing salve for their cuts and scrapes to disinfect them. They would stare at her in wonder as her hands would glow and shimmer as she inspected the more serious of the injuries. It wasn't long before the children she had already treated came running back claiming that they had fallen just so she would use her magic on them.

Once the rooms and halls were cleaned, the adults moved on to the bathing chambers, kitchens, and storerooms. That left Kiyoshi, the children, a few of the older women, and Osamu, who had taken it upon himself to ensure her safe keeping. The children were beyond thrilled that their Lady had assigned them with the "important" task of moving the bedding into the rooms and placing the new blankets and pillows on them.

She whispered to one of the women to fetch her something from the kitchens and waited for her to return. A few moments later she returned with a jar in hand and some small wooden skewers in the other. The children finished the last of the rooms and returned to follow their lady out to the main hall. They waited anxiously as Kiyoshi sat back down at her desk and placed the jar on the tabletop and speared a piece of its contents with one of the skewers.

This was her favorite treat in the castle and she decided to share it with them, loving the way their eyes lit up in wonder as she presented them each with a piece of apple, preserved in honey and spices. None of them must have ever had something so sweet before and they savored the snack.

"I have something that I need you all to do for me." She told them as they munched and their full attention was on her. "I need you all to make sure your quarters stay clean. Make sure all the bedding and kimonos get washed every few days."

"That sounds like a lot of work" one of the children complained, making one of the older women gasp- probably afraid that the child had upset Kiyoshi by complaining. Kiyoshi simply smiled.

"It is work, but I'll make a deal with you. If you keep your end of the deal, when spring comes and the weather warms up, I'll take you all outside for a day and show you some more magic."

That did the trick.

The next instant they were all cheering excitedly, jumping up and down, and telling her how they would keep the quarters spotless. They even went so far as to implore her to do an "inspection" every week to which she agreed.

Looking out the window told Kiyoshi it was a day well spent as she had failed to take notice of the late hour, but the children didn't as a few of them began to let loose long yawns. Shortly after the servant women began to heard them to their quarters and prepare for bed, but not before one of the youngest girls quickly ran back to Kiyoshi and hugged her, giving her a kiss goodnight on the cheek then turned and ran back to the group.

Kiyoshi felt herself smile as she sat and watched the group go, waiting until they were out of sight to yawn herself. "My Lady has had a long day" Osamu said "Perhaps it is time she return to her chambers?"

"It is indeed." She agreed and allowed him to escort her to her chambers where he informed her that her mates were still at work in their study. "If you wouldn't mind, General, would you inform them that I have made it back to our chambers but ask them to give me a few minutes to bathe." She laughed "Even I can smell me."

"I have not fared much better, My Lady. I fear my mate shall not let me into our chambers." He laughed before giving her a low bow and leaving for his own chambers.

Kiyoshi was happy to find that the hot spring had been redirected back to her chambers and dropped her robes before she hurriedly sank into the warm waters with a sigh, but as she dipped completely under the water, she felt a stinging sensation over her shoulders, chest and creeping at the base of her neck. Looking over, she found that the magic she must have used had been too much. Like the burn scars that wove their way up her arms, new wounds had opened up and traveled.

The wounds that once ended at the tops of her arms had now traveled and wound their way over her shoulders and down her chest, dipping between her breasts. "They're not going to be happy about this…" she mumbled as she finished washing and dried herself, putting on a simple yukata.

No sooner did she exit the bathing chambers did they enter the bedroom. There was a bit of conversation as they stepped in the door, but as soon as Inu no Taisho shut it their eyes were on her. _Fast learners…_ she thought as she gave them her best sad face, trying not to giggle when they looked worried, probably assuming they had done something to upset her.

"Don't be mad" she implored them and their worried faces changed to confused in an instant. "I think I over did it a bit today." She pulled her damp hair into a bun and loosened her yukata enough for it to expose her injured shoulders and chest to them.

They surrounded her in the next instant, closer inspecting her wounds. "Why didn't you stop, Kitten?" Inu no Taisho asked as he leaned down and began to lap at her shoulder and the stinging eased where his mouth touched.

"I didn't feel it." She told them. "The only reason I noticed was because the water stung when I got in the bath."

"But now it hurts?" Sesshomaru asked as he too leaned forward to clean her wounds.

"Go figure." She snorted "This is just my luck."

"What is that supposed to imply?" Inu no Taisho asked between licks.

"It's that today was just going too well for it to end without a hitch." She sighed and leaned her head away as he moved to her neck. "Oh well. It was worth it in the end, and it was a good day overall."

Sesshomaru nudged her head away as he too made his way to her neck. "It must have been for you to share your apples."

Kiyoshi nodded as she smiled before she letting a long yawn slip free. Taking that as their cue, Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he passed her over to his father while he removed his armor and haori, letting them drop on the floor with a loud thud.

"I can walk, you know." She complained, even if the sentence escaped on yet another yawn and she leaned her head into his chest.

"Of course, Kitten"

"Now you're just trying to pacify me."

"Never, Kitten"

"Lair" she accused.

"Beauty" he retorted as he passed her back to Sesshomaru who was now on the bed.

"Enough, Sweet" Sesshomaru told her as he tucked her against him, the sound of his father's armor hitting the floor behind them as he too undressed.

"He started it" she mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"Then I shall finish it"

"No because now _you're_ starting it."

Behind her Inu no Taisho, or instigator number one as he was now, crawled into bed behind her, his hard chest pressed against her back and she could feel his chuckle.

She would not be defeated. Even as she teetered on the precipice of sleep, she would not surrender.

"Forgive me, Sweet"

"Now you're trying to pacify me."

"Is it working?" he asked leaning his face down to meet the top of her head to inhale her scent.

"Sure" she conceded "Why not?" Kiyoshi finally let sleep claim her then.


	19. Chapter 18

**Heirlooms**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

It had been a week since Kiyoshi had woke with the headache of the vision that wouldn't pass. Whatever it had been must have been put off or the person whom it involved had changed their mind over what they had been planning to do. Either way, she was glad that there were no more headaches. However, now something else was eating at her.

Now she was constantly… aroused.

It seemed that over the past few days she couldn't get enough of Sesshomaru, seeing as how his father had left the castle for a few days to run errands of his own. Not that either of them were complaining, but it was strange for her to wake in the middle of the night from an arousing dream only to pounce her unsuspecting mate.

_Poor Sesshomaru_… She thought as she straddled his waist, grinding herself against his cock to wake him. _He's got it rough… or he will in a minute._ She laughed at her own humor.

Sesshomaru wasn't too sure how to handle his current situation. He couldn't recall anytime he had seen a female so desperate to mate so frequently, human or demon. Kiyoshi quite literally couldn't get enough, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He was more than eager to return her lustful ambitions.

Even as he rolled her off of his waist, flipped her to her stomach, pulling her delectable ass into a more favorable position, and rammed into her, she wanted more. He also noticed that she had desired for him to treat her more roughly as of late, nearly climaxing as he wrapped her chestnut hair around his hand and pulled her head back to arch her back more dramatically. She even begged him for a firm hand on her shapely backside.

In short, it was like she had a constant need to be dominated. He was more than happy to oblige, but that didn't stop him from sharing his observations with his father once he returned.

It was late when his father made it back to the castle, so Sesshomaru left a soundly sleeping and very satisfied Kiyoshi to speak with him.

"How long has she been acting like this?" Inu no Taisho asked, peeking into his chambers at their sleeping mate.

"The day after you left is when it began, and she has been growing more insistent and demanding ever since." Sesshomaru explained running a hand through his silver hair. "Do not misunderstand. I am more than willing and able to meet her growing needs, but nonetheless it is strange." He watched as she began to toss back and forth in her sleep, a sign that she would soon wake. "I will be in my chambers" he told his father "I wish to see if she will react the same to you. I will return before dawn."

Inu no Taisho watched as his son left, wondering what could be causing Kiyoshi to act in such a way. Perhaps he needed to do as Sesshomaru suggested and she her reaction to himself.

He entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him and began to remove his armor and clothing. He watched her toss and turn as she mumbled and moaned lightly in her sleep as he undressed. He could smell how wet she was- could smell that she was but a moment away from climax.

Finally she jolted upright in the bed, panting hard, waking just seconds away from a climax. She looked to her left where Sesshomaru typically slept and when she didn't see him she quickly began to scan the room, her eyes finding him in no time.

"What's wrong, Kiyoshi?" he asked though he knew the answer. What he was truly curious about was if she would insist on bedding Sesshomaru or himself.

She didn't answer immediately, but instead crawled quickly to the edge of the bed and removed her sheer sleeping yukata, her typically soft brown eyes darkened in lust and her face flushed in arousal. "Please" was all she said.

He couldn't help himself. He gave her a self-assured smirk that practically dripped in masculine pride. "Please what?" he asked, stalking closer to the bed but remained just out of her reach, almost giving in when her eyes began to water slightly. On the outside he didn't react, his smirk never slipping, but inside he was… concerned. His little mate was so frustrated that her desperation was actually making her cry.

"Please, Taisho" she begged him shamelessly, a few tears spilling over. "I need you."

Giving in, he stepped closer, until she could sit up and wrap her arms around him, insistently rubbing her head against his chin, soft whimpers of need escaping her. "Tell me what's wrong, Kitten. Why are you acting this way?" he asked, sliding his hands up and down her bare back.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I _need_ you. I feel like I'm on fire and I ache."

Inu no Taisho slipped a hand between her thighs, pulling it back after a few gentle caresses to her sex and already it was soaked. "On fire?" he asked taunting her "How so when you are so wet?" Sesshomaru seemed to think that she wanted to be dominated so he would do just that. He was her alpha after all, and showing her was in his very nature. Both his and Sesshomaru's nature demanded submission while their little mate begged for their domineering ways.

"Don't tease me" she pleaded. "I can't take it."

The next instant, he grabbed a handful of her hair and used it to pull her back, her brown eyes widening in surprise. She wanted more force, she was going to get it.

He allowed his inner demon to come to the surface, his eyes bleeding to red, his fangs lengthening, and the markings of his face becoming bolder and more jagged. "You are my mate." He growled lowly to her. "You are mine to do with as I please and if it is my desire to tease you then I shall." He pulled her hair until she was no longer kneeling, but instead sitting on her hip with one leg tucked under her.

She starred at him with wide eyes, but there was no fear in them, only excitement. Never did he wish for her to fear him, especially not in the bedroom.

It seemed that Sesshomaru had felt the flex of his demonic aura and was heading to his chambers, his own aura slightly spiked, probably worried that something had happened between them. Not wanting to cause a fight, Inu no Taisho quickly moved to the door, unlocked it and let his son in. His eyes first went to Kiyoshi's tear streaked face and then to his father.

Turning his back to Kiyoshi he locked the door and faced his son. "It seems that we need to remind our mate of who her alphas are." He growled to his son. "We shall speak afterwards." To this Sesshomaru nodded and moved to the far side of the room, taking a seat in a chair across from the bed. He hoped he was right as he moved back to Kiyoshi, stopping to grab the obi that had held his haori up. "Brace yourself, Mate" he growled to her as he approached the bed.

Kiyoshi was a little worried as Inu no Taisho stalked towards the bed. She wasn't afraid of him or his demon nature, but she was a little wary as to how he was acting. Was this really what she wanted? There was no backing down now because, faster than he could comprehend, he had tied the obi around her wrists and was now reaching for something above her head. Looking up she found that there was a hook and chain attached to the ceiling. She would have to ask about that afterwards. Quickly he secured the obi to the chain to where her hands were hooked just above her head.

She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her as well, but since she now faced the headboard, she couldn't see him. To her right his sire moved to where he sat on the bed beside her, his glowing red gaze raking over her body. "On your knees" he growled to her and slowly she moved back into a kneeling position. She looked over to him and waited, feeling her arousal pounding in her veins and her own feminine honey slowly dripping down her thighs. "Grab the chain" he commanded next "Both hands" he added when she used only one hand.

As soon as she complied, one of his hands was gently caressing her backside. "You seem to need reminding of your place as our mate" His hand suddenly cracked hard against her bottom and she yelped in surprise. "That you…" his hand cracked against her again "…and your pleasure, are ours to control." Another slap to her ass and Kiyoshi was moaning, her sex clenching desperate to be filled -Three more and her sex was drenched; another five had her begging for him to touch her.

"Please, Taisho!" she begged as he caressed her stinging bottom, intensifying the burn. Her hands were desperately pulling at the chain as she struggled to keep her hold. The way her thighs were trembling, Kiyoshi feared she would fall over.

Then his hand was gently grasping her inner thigh. "More?" his soft growl whispered lightly in her ear and she nodded rapidly. She thought he was going to spank her again as his hand released her thigh, but instead a sharp slap to her clit was what she received- that last pinch of pleasurable pain causing her to climax.

As she recovered, she felt him slice through his obi with his claws. Her top half fell forward until her breast pushed into the bed while still on her knees. She panted as she took the time to recover from her climax only to feel his claws raking against the back of her scalp as he pulled on her chestnut locks until she was on all fours.

She knew what was coming as a deep growl echoed throughout the room and she felt his tone thighs against her own, but still she trembled. Her mate had fully unleashed his inner demon and she could feel its power tingling against her skin where they touched. It was just like when they had mated.

Pure power was the source of the charged sensation of skin on skin, and that was what Kiyoshi wanted.

She had wanted to be dominated by her mates, the same as the night they had claimed her for their own. She didn't know why she desired them so much, perhaps just to solidify that they were really hers, but whatever the reason, as soon as Inu no Taisho drove home with a single, powerful thrust, Kiyoshi quit thinking and rode the waves of pleasure.

Sesshomaru watched his father dominate Kiyoshi, feeling his own demon clawing at the surface, also demanding to express its dominance over her. Perverse fascination kept his eyes glued to the pair even as he stripped out of his own clothing and set his beast free. This time he didn't have to worry about attacking his father because the three of them were now joined- now they could release their demons without fear of harming each other or Kiyoshi.

His beast watched his father hold her tightly with his fangs, buried into the scarred mate mark on her neck and his mouth watered to taste her blood after the throws of passion, her pleasure made it taste so sweet.

He gave her no time to recover as his father pulled out of her once his knot had receded. Her hot, wet sex still trembled slightly from climax and she was so sensitive even the slight brush of his hair against her skin made her quake slightly in pleasure.

With just as much ambition as his father, Sesshomaru plowed into Kiyoshi with ruthless ambition. His demon driving him to pleasure its mate; it knew what she wanted. Even as he watched her reaction's through the eyes of his inner demon, he could feel the brush of her soul against his own and something felt… off. It was neither a good nor bad change, but her soul seemed to be larger and more charged.

However as the haze of climax began to creep up on him, Sesshomaru dismissed his thoughts to focus again on Kiyoshi until her sex clenched his own tightly and he locked himself inside her.

Both Sesshomaru and his father watched as Kiyoshi quickly fell asleep after their mating, equally perplexed. Inu no Taisho cradled her to his chest, brushing her soft brown hair out of her face while Sesshomaru simply sat back and observed her.

"I have never seen anything like this" he commented, reaching forward to grab a lock of her hair only to let it slip through his fingers.

"Nor have I" his father commented with a sigh. "Perhaps it is just a phase she is going through?"

"Have you ever heard of a human woman going through a stage such as this?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inu no Taisho shrugged "No, but then again, I have never met a human that has been mated to two demons of our stature either."

Sesshomaru considered that with a smirk; of course, because there was no one of their stature to which to compare this to. Then a thought occurred to him "Perhaps…?" he began but dismissed his thought.

His father arched a brow indicating for him to continue.

"I had thought that perhaps our power was having an effect on her. I've seen female demons act like this while in heat" he explained glancing to their sleeping mate, nestled in his father's arms. "The problem with that thought is that she isn't in heat. There is no scent indicating that she is fertile…" That thought stopped him.

"What?" his father questioned.

Suspicion began to creep into Sesshomaru's mind. "Now that I think about it, I have never scented that she _was_ in heat, and from what I understand of humans, the females are fertile each moon cycle. I have never been able to smell if she was ready to breed or not, have you?"

His father paused then too and looked down at the small human woman in his arms and shook his head. "Now that you mention it, I haven't." His large hand cupped her face gently, brushing a thumb over her kiss-swollen bottom lip. "Ah Kitten…" he mused as he moved to lie down "What a mystery you are quickly becoming."

"I have never seen her bleed either…" Sesshomaru commented as an afterthought. "But perhaps that is for the best."

His sire nodded. "Human women are typically not happy to hear how we enjoy their… taste at that time. I have no doubt Kiyoshi may be wary as to letting us even bed her at that time let alone taste her."

Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing with his sire, but that still didn't ease the thoughts in his mind. For one there was the lack of her fertility, secondly the lack of her monthly bleeding had him worried she could reproduce at all, and then there was the distant thought in the back of his mind if she would be appalled at letting them… cleanse her.

Being demons, blood appealed to them greatly as far as taste. It was not uncommon in the demon world to slightly wound ones partner while rutting in order to taste their blood. A female's blood during heat was highly valued by mates or potential mates, however Kiyoshi was human not demon and therefore would most likely be opposed to any blood play.

It didn't matter, Sesshomaru decided. She was his and fertile or not, he was never letting her go.

It was close to noon when Kiyoshi woke the next morning, the sun glaring against the snow covered balcony making the room even brighter. Stretching her whole body, she took notice that she was alone in the bed for the first time. At first she expected to feel upset that they weren't there, but instead felt a little relief at being alone. It was nice to spend time with only her thoughts, now that she wasn't feeling… needy. It seemed the hot and heavy sex she had gotten from her mates the night before had cooled her blood and she was happy not to wake up wet and aching for them.

It had been strange, she thought back as she sat in the bath. The past few days had been a blur and she had no idea why she would be feeling the way she had. In fact, aside from the times Inu no Taisho or Sesshomaru had come to her with the intention of bedding her, she couldn't recall just being so stimulated.

Exiting the bath, she slipped on a robe and headed back into the bed chamber to find her mates entering as well.

"How are you feeling, Kitten?" Inu no Taisho asked eyeing her warily. She didn't speak, but walked over and wrapped her arms around him for a moment before moving over to Sesshomaru and doing the same except she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him hold her.

"Euphoria… Complete and utter euphoria…" was all she said and the two of them chuckled.

"We need to ask you something, Sweet." Sesshomaru said after a moment, moving to sit at one of the low tables in the room, setting her on it.

She looked at them a little worried. "Did I do something wrong?" She hoped beyond hope that they weren't upset with how she had been acting.

"Of course not, Kiyoshi" he assured her rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, pushing her robe higher.

"We are curious, Kitten" Inu no Taisho spoke up. "We wondered why you have never bled during your time here."

She just blinked a few times before she answered them. "That's all?" she asked with a raised brow and they nodded.

"Before I came here I… took this medicine that stopped my bleeding for a few months." She shrugged her shoulders, unsure how to clearly explain birth control to her demon mates.

"Why would you do that?" Sesshomaru asked, perplexed.

"I just bleed A LOT during that time, and it just made me so tired I couldn't do anything…" she stopped when they started growling, unaware of the conversation that had transpired the night before.

"Are you still taking this medicine?" Inu no Taisho growled, and Kiyoshi felt her pulse quicken.

"No. It will wear off in a little while…" she stopped at her own thoughts. "…which is probably why I've been feeling so strange", their growls increased in volume at that. "What's with you two?" she asked scooting back from them.

"Forgive us, Kiyoshi." Inu no Taisho apologized as he shook his head. "The demon side of us is very happy to learn what our mate will smell like at that time."

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Ewww… Sorry, but that's just gross."

"Not to a demon, Sweet" Sesshomaru added, pulling her back to them.

"Well good for the two of you, but I'm not a demon and you will not be sniffing around me during that time." She told them as firmly as she could. They simply chuckled some more.

"Our sweet, innocent, little kitten" Inu no Taisho began, taking a claw and slicing the tie that held her robe shut. "We will be smelling you, mounting you, and tasting you whether you like it or not, which you will I might add. Just prepare yourself for that."

Kiyoshi shivered, closed her robe and made her way to the other side of the table. "Don't you two have something better to do other than torment me?"

"Well as a matter of fact, mounting you far surpasses tormenting you." Inu no Taisho smirked, and Kiyoshi knew he was preparing to pounce her, but she moved, sliding under the bed as before they could grab her.

"Come here, Kitten" Inu no Taisho called her softly, like he truly was calling a cat.

"Cat calls do nothing for me, but I could get a dog whistle for you two." She snipped at him, curling herself into a ball near the head of the bed.

"Come out, Kiyoshi" Sesshomaru called from the other side of the bed.

"Why don't you two go get a rope to play tug with it and leave me alone." She grumbled.

"We don't play _tug_" Inu no Taisho growled, sounding slightly offended

"Fine, then go chase your tails, but leave me alone."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. "My Lords," it was Arata's voice "We need your assistance with… Is your mate hiding under the bed?" He sounded stunned and Kiyoshi giggled.

Both Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru growled their response in harmony.

"Don't ask"


End file.
